Camp de vacances
by ptitesfrimousses
Summary: Un été suffit à bouleverser une vie ... Ou deux .. ou celles de plusieurs personnes... En ce qui me concerne , je suis juste laminé. J'adore Bella , Perpignan, et la danse... et tout ce qui en découle.


CAMPS DE VACANCES.

Chapitre 1 : Départ pour la France…

Jeudi 30 juin 2004, 14h...

POV'S Edward.

Papa et maman sont excités comme des puces ! Nous allons seulement en vacances bordel ! Pourquoi devoir prendre l'avion pour aller en vacances en France ? Il n'y a pas de camps de vacances par ici ?

Cette année, ils ont tenu à nous faire découvrir une copie du Club Med, version campagnarde et sociale… Version plouc oui ! Il paraît que c'est pour nous retrouver en famille avant que nous fassions notre entrée en quatrième année à l'université … On a réussi à faire les deux premières années en une seule … Nous sommes tous les trois en médecine …Ma sœur et mon frère savent parfaitement quelle voie ils souhaitent emprunter : Rosalie la pédiatrie, Jazz la psychologie et moi ... Je vais me spécialiser, mais en quoi ...? Probablement chirurgie ...

Jasper est aussi excité que maman … J'ai parfois du mal à croire que c'est mon jumeau … Faux jumeau certes, mais bon ! Et Rosalie n'est pas mieux ! En tant que triplette, elle a bondi de joie à l'idée d'aller élargir son terrain de chasse ….

Pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne pas sauter au plafond à l'idée de ces vacances à la con ? Je vais être coupé de mes habitudes, des gens que je connais, des choses que j'ai l'habitude de faire, de Tanya ...

Ed' ? ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à ta pouffiasse ? , me demanda Rosalie en me tirant de mes pensées.

Rose … je n'aime pas que tu parles d'elle comme ça …. , soupirai-je.

Ok … mais comment appellerais-tu une nana qui sort avec le même garçon depuis plus d'un an, qui dit l'aimer passionnément et le trompe avec le majordome du Crystal Palace? , me dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

N'importe quoi …, dis-je en haussant les épaules. _Tanya pourrait-elle me faire ça ? Elle dit m'aimer plus que tout …_

Je peux te mettre le nez dans l'amour que la pouffiasse te porte… Si ça peut te faire avancer ..., me dit-elle en me prenant la main.

Edward ! , m'interpella Jasper avant de dévisager Rosalie. Tu lui as dit ! Il a fallu que tu lui dises ! Tu es mesquine Rose !

Tu l'as pourtant vue en même temps que moi ! , lui répondit-elle en lui mettant un index parfaitement manucuré sous le nez. Oui ça va lui faire du mal, oui ça va me faire un plaisir immense d'assister à la chute de sa majesté pouffiasse, mais non je ne prends pas plaisir à faire souffrir mon frère ! Elle ne le mérite pas ! Elle n'a pas le droit de se foutre de lui dès qu'il a le dos tourné ! Alors soit tu te tais et tu finis tes bagages, soit tu viens avec nous pour le soutenir, comme j'ai prévu de la faire ! Mais tes leçons de morale, tu te les gardes !

Jasper et Rosalie se sont regardés comme deux combattants se jaugent avant d'entamer la partie … Mais Jazz a soufflé et a dit amen … comme d'habitude … Il est plus proche de Rosalie que moi … Eux se ressemblent : blonds cendrés, immenses yeux bleus. Jasper est aussi calme que Rosalie est impétueuse. Ils sont un mélange parfait de papa et maman. Papa est grand, blond, aux yeux bleus profonds et chaleureux. Maman est petite, rousse aux yeux bleus et adorablement pétillante… Je suis blond cuivré aux yeux verts … Le reflet de mon grand-père maternel…

Ed' … On y va ou tu préfères rester avec tes oeillères ? , me lança Rosalie.

On y va ! , dis-je en serrant les dents. _Si jamais elle a osé me tromper …_

Du calme frangin ! , me dit Jasper en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Après trente minutes vers Seattle, puis dix autres minutes à nous approcher du centre des affaires, Rosalie gara son bébé … Elle bichonnait la BMW M3 que papa et maman lui avaient offerte pour ses dix-sept ans. Jazz avait eu la moto qu'il convoitait tant, et moi une Volvo C30... Nous étions devant le Crystal Palace … Salles de banquets, de réunions, restaurant gastronomique, hôtel cinq étoiles…

Edward …, me souffla Jazz en tendant son index…

J'ai suivi du regard la direction pointée par le doigt de mon frère … pour tomber sur ma petite amie en train de bouffer le visage d'un mec… Rosalie a un air navré … Elle peut être vraiment chiante, mais c'est en fait quelqu'un de très gentil, limite trop protectrice quand il s'agit de sa famille…

Tout en observant Tanya lécher les amygdales de ce type, je prends mon portable …

_**Gaffe à ce qu'il n'avale pas ta langue … Va te faire voir … E.**_

Sans même y réfléchir une seconde, j'envoie ce message… Elle ne prend pas la peine de s'arrêter de lui lécher le museau pour saisir son portable. Elle se fige pourtant à la lecture de mon message … Enfin une réaction !

Rosalie et Maman avaient raison : ce n'était décidément pas une fille pour moi !

Finalement, je vais peut-être profiter de ce séjour en France … Fini le gentil Edward ! Elles sont toutes pareilles !

Chapitre 2 : Le Coyote Bar .

Deux jours plus tard , samedi 02 Juillet 2004 , 09h30.

Docteur Cullen ! J'espère que vous et votre famille avez fait bon voyage …, nous demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dans un anglais parfait.

Charlie ! , s'écria mon père. Quel plaisir de vous revoir sans votre uniforme !

J'ai pris ma retraite anticipée il y a six mois… J'ai rejoint ma fille et mon ex-femme qui ont repris ce camp de vacances entre autres petites choses… Elles avaient besoin de bras ! , dit-il en riant. Bon ! assez bavassé ! J'ai négocié avec la direction pour vous octroyer les meilleurs pavillons …

Vous êtes un amour Charlie ! , lui dit ma mère en l'enlaçant.

Oh ! Pardon ! Voici nos enfants : Rosalie, Jasper et Edward, nous présenta notre père. Charlie était chef du poste de police près de l'hôpital. Il est souvent venu m'apporter du travail !

Ravi de vous connaître enfin les enfants ! , nous dit Charlie en embrassant Rosalie et en nous donnant une poignée de main virile. Je vous propose deux choses : puisque vos bagages sont arrivés hier, je vous indique vos pavillons, je vous laisse vous poser un peu, et quand vous le souhaitez, je vous offre un verre au bar du bâtiment beige là-bas …, nous dit-il en accompagnant sa remarque d'un geste vers ledit bâtiment…

Il nous a accompagné jusqu'à nos pavillons : un pour papa et maman, un pour nous… Ils auront leur intimité, nous aurons la nôtre … Nous disposons chacun de notre chambre … Jasper me lance un regard complice … Nous ne nous gênerions pas si nous devions ramener des belettes à la maison … Rosalie remarque notre échange de regards et se mêle à nous en riant… Elle n'est pas plus sage que Jasper … Bien au contraire ! De nous trois, je suis le seul, enfin j'étais le seul, à ne pas multiplier les coups d'un soir…

Le temps de nous rafraîchir un peu, et nos parents viennent nous chercher pour rejoindre Charlie au bar …

Hé ! , nous lance-t-il depuis le bar derrière lequel il prépare des cocktails. Je vous sers quoi ? , nous demande-t-il en nous regardant les uns après les autres. Dr Cullen ?

Rien si vous persistez à ne pas m'appeler Carlisle ! , lui dit mon père en riant.

Ok … Donc Carlisle, qu'est-ce que je mets dans votre verre ?

Un jus de fruits … Merci Charlie.

Pareil pour moi …, lui dit maman.

Jolie Rosalie et les garçons ? , nous dit-il en se tournant vers nous. Vite avant que le spectacle commence …

Coca ! , avons-nous dit ensemble.

Quel spectacle Charlie ? , ai-je demandé en arquant un sourcil.

La direction expérimente plusieurs thèmes de soirées …, soupira-t-il. Demain soir c'est Coyote au bar du bâtiment rouge… ? Il n'y a pour l'instant que le staff … Vous êtes les premiers arrivés de la saison ! Vous avez quel âge vous trois ? Dix-huit ?

Vingt-et-un ! , lui répondit Rosalie en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Comme ma fille… Carlisle, Esmée, on n'a pas fini d'en baver des ronds de serviettes avec ces quatre-là ! , leur dit-il en entrechoquant son verre avec ceux de papa et maman. Allez ! filez la jeunesse ! , continua-t-il en nous montrant le bâtiment rouge.

Nous étions tous les trois en mode chasse, comme le disait si justement Rosalie…

Elle et Jazz ne s'encombraient pas de partenaires réguliers … Moi j'avais été une sorte d'exception … Jusqu'à ce qu'on me mette le nez dedans …

Plus on approche du bâtiment, plus la musique pulse sur notre peau … Il y a une ambiance d'enfer là-dedans ! Et pourtant on est en plein milieu de journée ! On voit des corps se trémousser…

Ça sent la belette à plein nez frangin ! , me dit Jazz en m'en tapant cinq.

T'as raison ma poule ! , lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Nous nous figeons sur le seuil du grand bâtiment de style colonial… Un comptoir de bar s'étale sur toute la longueur du mur du fond de la salle… sur au moins vingt mètres… Jazz et moi comptons dix serveurs … enfin dix personnes habillées pareil …

Oh…, susurre une voix mélodieuse dans un micro. Nous avons de la visite les amis !

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers nous… Et moi je n'ai d' yeux que pour le petit corps qui tient le micro… Un mètre soixante-dix à tout casser, cinquante petits kilos, de longs cheveux bruns…de très longs cheveux bruns qui descendent jusqu'en dessous de son petit postérieur bien moulé dans son jean taille basse… Quant à sa poitrine , elle est mise en valeur par un joli débardeur fluide mais un brin transparent … L'ensemble est sexy sans faire pétasse … Loin de là !

Emmett ! Tu es le plus prêt de la jolie demoiselle… Tu veux bien l'escorter jusqu'à nous ? Les garçons … vous vous escorterez l'un l'autre …, nous dit-elle en nous faisons signe d'approcher.

Le gars qui s'approche de ma sœur en souriant doit faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix… Athlétique, brun, yeux bleus qui pétillent… Si je ne connaissais pas ma sœur, je serai tenté de dire qu'elle le trouve à son goût … Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il a l'air sympa. Mais il va y passer … comme les autres …

N'en profite pas pour te défiler ma puce ! , tonne une voix de stentor. Tu nous avais promis une chanson !

Ok …, soupira la jolie petite brunette. Tu veux quoi Jake ?

Tu deviendrais toute rouge s'il te disait tout ce qu'il veut ! , rigola un grand brun aux cheveux longs.

Aussi rouge que toi le jour où je suis entrée dans les vestiaires des filles et que je t'ai vu bouffer les amygdales de Carla ? Ou alors quand elle a astiqué ton service trois pièces dans la chaufferie du lycée et que tout le monde vous attendait devant la porte, alerté par vos cris ? , demande-t-elle en s'agenouillant sur le bar pour que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur.

Euh …, bredouilla-t-il.

Elle a claqué le beignet de Seth ! , rigola celui qui l'avait appelée « ma puce » … _Son mec ?_

Quelque chose pour souhaiter la bienvenue à …. , dit le cavalier de ma sœur en nous désignant tous les trois.

Rosalie, susurra ma sœur en rougissant.

Donc une chanson pour la très jolie Rosalie … et Jasper et Edward, finit-il en nous désignant l'un après l'autre, juste après que ma sœur lui ait parlé à l'oreille.

Donc une chanson pour nos premiers invités… , dit la jolie voix .

A condition que tu te présentes à ton tour …, dis-je en lui souriant.

Elle a secoué sa tignasse en souriant, s'est assise sur le bar et s'est tournée vers une nana qui avait l'air d'un lutin avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

Al' ?

Ça roule ma poule ! , lui dit cette dernière.

Je reconnais quelques notes de Mozart … Mais je ne connais pas cette adaptation … Heureusement que nous parlons presque couramment le français ! Les paroles défilent sur le grand écran plasma derrière le bar… Mais elle prend la télécommande des mains du lutin et choisit une autre chanson…

Trop tôt Lily ! , dit-elle en riant.

Si tu le dis bouffi ! , lui répond le lutin.

Une autre chanson, toujours en français, commence… Sans un mot … Connais pas …

Elle commence à chanter et la chair de poule me vient immédiatement… Je me sens comme transporté par sa voix…

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, et j'ai alors l'impression que tout ça c'est moi , c'est elle , c'est nous…

_Je ne sais pas où aller _

_Pour tomber sur tes pas,_

_Si c'est dans la ville où je suis né, _

_Ou tout près de chez moi._

_Je ne sais pas deviner_

_A quoi ressemble ta voix_

_Et j'ai voulu l'écouter_

_Plus d'une fois._

_Mais quand on se verra _

_Un jour ou l'autre_

_Mais quand tu seras là _

_Ce jour ou l'autre_

_Je saurai que c'est toi_

_Parmi tant d'autres_

_Même sans dire un mot_

_Sans dire un mot_

_Je ne sais pas quoi toucher_

_Pour tomber sur tes doigts_

_Au mieux il nous arrive de poser_

_Nos mains au même endroit_

_Je ne sais pas où chercher_

_Mais j'ai compris parfois_

_Que j'aurais dû regarder_

_Devant moi._

_Mais quand on se verra _

_Un jour ou l'autre_

_Mais quand tu seras là _

_Ce jour ou l'autre_

_Je saurai que c'est toi_

_Parmi tant d'autres_

_Même sans dire un mot_

_Sans dire un mot _

_Mais quand on se verra_

_Un jour ou l'autre_

_Mais quand tu seras là ce jour ou l'autre_

_Je saurai que c'est toi_

_Parmi tant d'autres_

_Même sans dire un mot_

_Sans te dire un mot_

Les dernières notes résonnent encore … Et je frissonne toujours autant… Je ne peux plus la lâcher du regard et alors que celui qu'elle appelle Jake lui claque un baiser sonore sur la joue, elle enchaîne sur une chanson qui les fait tous siffler de plaisir… Les Pussycat Dolls… Elle s'est appuyée sur l'épaule du grand aux cheveux longs et de son voisin qui fait la même taille pour descendre du bar à sa façon : elle a pris une petite impulsion , s'est appuyée sur eux et a fait un petit saut en avant façon truc de gymnaste les jambes tendues pour passer au-dessus d'eux et atterrir devant moi.

Les mecs se mettent en ligne, le dos appuyé contre le bar tandis que les filles se mettent face à eux… Je remarque tout juste que mon frère fixe le petit lutin avec des yeux qui brillent… Il a trouvé son plan cul de ce soir !

Les chansons se sont enchaînées, jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie retentisse … Et alors tout s'est arrêté. Les garçons ont cessé de se coller aux filles en soufflant de frustration… Les filles en ont fait de même.

Emmett a gardé ma sœur dans ses bras et lui a glissé quelques mots à l'oreille, suffisamment pour qu'elle rougisse et sourit bêtement…

Le lutin échappe aux bras de mon frère, lui claque un baiser sonore sur la joue… Il en reste muet … Il a toujours les yeux qui brillent … Oh le con !

La jolie brunette a fini par me dire qu'elle s'appelait Bella … Bella … Bella … Elle sent bon, très bon…

Elle m'a accordé une danse, puis deux… Et lorsque cette foutue sonnerie s'est faite entendre, elle allait m'embrasser … je crois…

Que se passe-t-il ? , ai-je demandé en gardant une de ses mains dans les miennes.

Les envahisseurs viennent de débarquer ! , me dit-elle en regardant nos doigts entrelacés. Vous devriez rejoindre les invités sinon on vous prendra pour des membres du staff et on vous fera bosser ! , ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

On pourra se revoir ce soir , après le boulot ? , demanda Jazz au lutin qui s'appelait Alice.

Les invités n'ont pas le droit de venir dans les quartiers du staff ! , coupa Jake d'un ton sans appel.

Sauf dérogation de la direction…, lui glissa Bella en arquant un sourcil et en le gratifiant d'un regard noir.

Bien mon général ! , souffla-t-il. Vous êtes tous les trois les bienvenus dans nos quartiers puisque ce tyran le dit ! , conclut-il en désignant Bella du menton. Sur ce, je vais bosser un peu.

Nous avons tous la même tenue…ce ne sera pas trop difficile de nous trouver dans le centre , me dit-elle en reprenant ses doigts. A plus tard… Lily ? Em' ?

J'arrive Bells ! , murmura le grand Emmett en embrassant le front de ma sœur.

Suis prête ! , s'exclama le lutin surexcité.

Bye..., dis-je en la regardant s'éloigner. Alors ? , dis-je en me tournant vers mes deux aînés.

On va bien s'amuser ici ! , me dit Jazz en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ouais …, opina Rosalie en souriant niaisement…

Je les ai perdus en route … Je suis prêt à parier une fortune que ces deux imbéciles sont tombés amoureux … Idiots !

Nous sommes allés rejoindre nos parents qui ressassaient le bon vieux temps avec Charlie et une dame qui ressemblait à Bella.

Les enfants, voici Renée, mon ex-femme. Elle gère cet endroit …, nous dit Charlie.

Ce n'est pas totalement vrai, le contredit légèrement son ex-femme. Je fais le lien entre les employés, les invités et la direction. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui prend les décisions.

Enchantés de vous connaître madame, dis-je pour nous trois.

Oh non ! Pas de madame ! Renée ! J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer les enfants, avec la permission de vos parents bien sûr ! La saison ne fait que débuter mais si vous voulez vous rendre un peu utile quelques jours par ci par là, venez me voir… D'accord ? Je peux vous faire personnaliser des tee-shirts du centre...

Ça marche, dis-je en souriant_. Travailler un peu ici me permettrait de côtoyer Bella en dehors des soirées staff…_

Bien …, opina papa. Un peu d'exercice vous fera du bien !

Nous sommes allés défaire nos bagages … Jazz et moi avions pris une valise chacun… Rosalie en avait quatre… Le temps qu'elle déballe tout , nous étions déjà au bord de la piscine , à regarder les belettes qui venaient d'arriver et nous lançaient déjà des oeillades très parlantes…

Ed' … que penses-tu d'Alice ? , me demanda Jazz.

Elle a l'air sympa et trop speed… Pourquoi ?

Euh … parce que je …

Elle est à toi compris ! , dis-je en me tournant vers lui…

Ed' ? et Bella ?

Quoi Bella ? , dis-je en le regardant par-dessus mes Ray Ban .

Rien … , me répondit-il en souriant. Tu ne me caches rien d'habitude frangin…, continua-t-il.

Je ne te cache rien ! , me suis-je écrié en le regardant. Elle est … intéressante à plusieurs niveaux …

Intéressante hein ? Si c'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ... pourquoi pas !

Jazz ! je viens tout juste de me sortir des griffes d'une pouffiasse ! C'est pas pour aller dans celles d'une autre !

T'avais déjà pas un bon point pour t'être collé à Bella, mais là , t'as un sacré handicap à remonter mon gars ! , me lança Emmett en me toisant de toute sa stature de maître-nageur. Reparle d'elle comme ça , et je te jure que non seulement tu boufferas avec une paille, mais en plus je te les coupe ! Est-ce que je me suis fait comprendre ?

Salut Emmett ! , lança joyeusement ma sœur qui venait de nous rejoindre. Y'a un problème ?, ajouta-t-elle en nous dévisageant Emmett et moi.

Risque d'en avoir un si ton con de frangin reparle de Bella comme il vient de le faire ! J'ai du taf ! Ciao ma belle ! , lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue déjà rouge de Rosalie.

Raconte … , soupira ma sœur en se laissant tomber sur le coin de ma chaise longue.

J'ai demandé à Ed' de me dire ce qu'il pensait de Bella … Il m'a répondu qu'il venait de se sortir des griffes d'une pouffiasse et que c'était trop tôt pour aller se perdre dans celles d'une autre … , lui dit Jazz en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

Oh le con ! t'as pas dit ça ? , me dit Rosalie en me toisant elle aussi.

Bordel ! j'en ai marre de vos sermons à la con ! je vais faire un tour ! , me suis-je écrié en me levant brusquement.

J'ai déambulé un peu au hasard … Le centre de vacances est très grand… En plus des bâtiments et bungalows pour les invités, il y a ceux du personnel, un petit centre commercial, des ateliers, un garage de mécanique, d'où Jake me fait un signe de la main, ainsi que Seth. En revenant par l'arrière des bâtiments, j'entends une musique et des rires de filles… Et plus j'approche, plus les voix me sont familières…

Je te dis que c'est lui ! _Alice._

C'est ça ! Allez bouge tes fesses ! J'en ai marre de jouer à Barbie Bella ! _Bella._

Eh oh ! en veilleuse le tyran ! et ne me dis pas que tu le trouves bof … ! Je te connais Isabella Mary Swan ! Juste une épingle de plus et ta robe pour ce soir sera ... magnifique ! Juste magnifiquement superbe ! Tu peux enlever ta robe ...Donc, Edward ...?

Lily …, soupira Bella. Alec est parti depuis pas très longtemps et …

Il n'est pas parti ! Il est mort ! Tu entends Bella ! Alec a été tué par un dealer devant Julliard ! Et toi tu as failli y passer aussi ! Arrête de dire qu'il est parti ! il est mort bordel ! Et c'était pas hier ! , s'écria le lutin en rogne.

Tu m'emmerdes Lily ! , cria Bella avant de se ruer dehors et me percuter de plein fouet.

Je me retrouve les fesses sur le gazon, son superbe corps collé au mien. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais bondi de joie … Mais pas en voyant ses larmes qui coulent, pas après ce que j'ai entendu…

Elle me regarde d'un air perdu avant de se relever et de me tendre une main pour m'aider … Je la prends plus pour avoir un contact avec elle que pour qu'elle m'aide à me remettre sur pieds.

Désolée … J'aurais dû regarder où j'allais.

Pas grave … Je te raccompagne ?

Je dois aller répéter …, me dit-elle en me montrant le bâtiment bleu. Les salles de danse sont au premier. La salle de bal est au rez-de-chaussée.

Je peux venir avec toi ?

Je vais passer la journée à transpirer sur des musiques pour que la soirée de ce soir ne soit pas trop moche… Si tu veux transpirer aussi, tu es le bienvenu…, me dit-elle en soupirant un peu.

Je ne veux pas m'imposer… , lui dis-je en lui caressant le visage de ma main libre.

Elle ferme les yeux …et appuie sa joue contre la paume de ma main … Et alors que j'essuie un reliquat de larmes avec le pouce, elle m'embrasse au creux du poignet. A mon tour de soupirer … Je viens de recevoir une petite décharge électrique lorsque ses lèvres se sont posées sur ma peau …

Bella ! Je …, dit Alice avant d'incliner la tête pour nous regarder en souriant. Désolée … Je vais vous laisser … Je voulais juste m'excuser Bella …

C'est bon Lily … je vais répéter… Si on me cherche, tu peux faire suivre ? , lui dit-elle en commençant à marcher lentement vers le bâtiment central.

Ça roule ma poulette ! oh ! Edward, c'est ça ? Ton frère est …

A la piscine, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Bella a passé deux heures à transpirer sur de la musique, avant de décréter qu'il fallait que je mange un peu …

Elle a fait une toilette rapide dans son vestiaire et m'a entraîné à travers un dédale de couloirs pour me retrouver devant la table de mes parents…

J'avais toujours sa main dans la mienne… Ma mère a regardé nos doigts entrelacés un bref instant, et m'a gratifié d'un clin d' œil qui voulait tout dire. Papa a juste souri.

Papa, maman, c'est Bella, la fille de Charlie. Bella, mes parents : Esmée et Carlisle. Tu connais déjà Rosalie et Jasper.

Bonjour tout le monde ! , les salua-t-elle. Je suis désolée mais je dois vous laisser. Je dois aller organiser les festivités de ce soir…

Tu ne manges pas avec nous ? , demandai-je en serrant ses doigts.

Le personnel ne prend pas ses repas avec les invités… Nous sommes très bruyants… On se voit à la soirée ? Oh ! maintenant que j'y pense ! Esmée ? Charlie m'a dit que vous lui deviez une danse … Il vous laisse le choix : soirée latino ou disco …

Ce soir ? , demanda ma mère les yeux brillants.

Ce soir c'est l'ensemble du staff qui décide de la soirée… Et avec la chance que j'ai, ça risque de pas être triste… Soyez dans la salle de bal pour vingt et une heures …, dit-elle en souriant. Je dois y aller Edward…, ajouta-t-elle en me montrant ses doigts toujours entrelacés aux miens.

Ok …, soupirai-je. Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ?

Rien que tu sois autorisé à voir ! , me répondit-elle en souriant. On se voit ce soir. Robes pour les dames, costumes pour les messieurs. Si vous n'en avez pas dans les bagages, allez voir Alice de ma part… C'est un peu notre costumière en chef ! Elle pourrait trouver un smoking à un alien en moins de deux ! Ciao, ajouta-t-elle en serrant mes doigts une dernière fois.

Bien bien …, dit mon père en me détaillant.

Quoi ? , dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Tu veux le commentaire du père ou du directeur d'hôpital près duquel le père de cette belle a travaillé pendant trente ans ?

Des deux Professeur Cullen ! , dis-je en lui souriant.

Je vais résumer : Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, mais tu as souffert récemment et sa vie n'a pas été toute rose non plus…, commença-t-il.

Je sais papa …, dis-je en repensant à la conversation que j'avais surprise.

Alors ne vous faites pas souffrir inutilement… Sur ce, bon appétit ! , nous dit-il en regardant avec envie le buffet qui s'étendait sur toute la longueur du bâtiment…

Carlisle, Esmée ! , nous interpella Charlie. Je vous présente Jared. C'est le responsable de salle. Il va mettre un serveur à votre disposition…

Surtout pas Charlie ! , riposta ma mère en se levant. Nous ne sommes pas en sucre ! Jared, je vous demanderai juste de veiller à ce que mon mari ne mange pas trop ! je ne voudrais pas avoir à payer un supplément sur le vol de retour…, dit-elle en riant.

C'est élégant chérie ! , s'offusqua en riant à son tour notre père.

Je le tiendrai à l' œil, promis ! , dit Jared en prenant la main de ma mère pour l'aider à se lever. Je vais faire un tour en salle… Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas ! Et interdiction ne pas goûter à tout ! C'est ma cousine qui est aux commandes de la cuisine ! Elle se fâchera si elle apprend que les amis de Charlie meurent de faim… Et Emily en colère, c'est pas cool…, chuchota-t-il.

Tu l'as dit bouffi ! , lui dit Emmett en lui tapant dans le dos. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Charlie m'a dit que l'un de vous avait son diplôme de maître-nageur ?

Tous les trois ! , lui dit Rosalie en effleurant « sans faire exprès » son bras.

Bien ! Si vous voulez bosser un peu , venez me voir ! C'est moi gère le côté sportif du centre ! A plus ! Oh ! Edward … Garde les mains dans les poches, la langue dans la bouche, et le service trois pièces dans le pantalon ! , me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en me broyant l'épaule droite.

J'ai dû pâlir un peu … Mais Jared a vu venir et a proposé à Emmett d'aller grignoter un truc en cuisine…

Un souci avec lui ? , demanda mon père sans relever les yeux de la carte.

Il se la joue grand frère hyper protecteur avec Bella, dis-je en regardant le menu à mon tour. Alors, vous avez prévu quelles activités cette après-midi ?

Golf ! , s'exclama papa.

Rien de spécial …, dit Jazz sur un ton pas très convaincant.

Piscine, dirent Rosalie et maman.

Et toi ? , me demanda Jazz.

J'ai cru voir un piano dans la salle de bal… Je vais demander à Renée et Charlie si je peux l'utiliser …

Tu peux ! , me dit Bella en passant près de notre table. Le piano est à moi… Au fait, je vous réquisitionne tous les trois ce soir ! , ajouta-t-elle en nous montrant Jazz, Rose et moi du bout de l'index. J'ai besoin de figurants. Alice vous attend à quinze heures… Tu aimais jouer aux poupées Rosalie ?

Quand j'étais plus jeune oui …, répondit ma sœur. Pourquoi ?

Alice va s'éclater ! , conclut Jake qui venait d'arriver, en embrassant Bella sur le haut du crâne. Tu me dois une danse ma belle ! Docteur Cullen, la révision de la voiture est faite...

Dans tes rêves frangin ! , sourit-elle. Thème de la soirée : Dirty Dancing. Dépêchez-vous avant que le lutin vienne vous chercher …

Quelle révision ? , dit mon père en arquant les sourcils.

Celle que Charlie m'a demandé de faire sur votre véhicule toutes les semaines… Il est à la retraite mais il fait renouveler son port d'armes …, répondit-il en grimaçant.

Oh ... je vois..., dit mon père en riant. Charlie a toujours su faire en sorte qu'on lui dise non le moins souvent possible !

Vous ne viviez pas chez nous ..., dit Bella en faisant une moue craquante. J'ai dit non avant de savoir dire papa ! Bon faut que j'aille faire transpirer l'équipe d'animation ...

Je peux venir ? , dis-je en pressant doucement les doigts de Bella.

Tu vas pouvoir transpirer toi aussi ! , rigola Jacob. T'as trouvé ta glu ma puce !

Va te faire mordre ! , dit Bella en serrant les dents. Ma salle de danse après que tu sois allé voir le lutin... T'as un pantalon de sport ou un pantacourt fluide ? , me demanda-t-elle en me souriant.

Il en a un blanc avec de superbes fleurs bleues ... , ironisa Rosalie.

Tu viens avec ! , conclut Bella avant de passer ses doigts dans ma tignasse déjà désordonnée. Oh ! Maintenant que j'y pense, Alice a une surprise pour toi Rosalie ... Elle m'a parlé de quelque chose de sensuel mais pas vulgaire... Quant à toi, dit-elle en montrant Jasper du doigt, tu vas être à tomber !

Et moi ? , dis-je en inclinant la tête afin qu'elle me grattouille la nuque.

J'ai prévu autre chose pour toi ..., me dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien. J'ai distribué les rôles et j'avoue sans honte que je me suis gardé le meilleur pour moi toute seule ! A plus !

Les affaires ont l'air de reprendre ..., lança innocemment mon frère.

Fais gaffe mon pote ! Le doc du camp n'est pas encore arrivé ! , me dit Jacob en louchant vers Emmett qui me lançait des regards assassins. Bon j'ai une voiture à réviser avant d'avoir quartier libre ! Enfin quartier transpiration ! On se voit chez Bella !

Le repas s'est super bien passé... Il me tardait qu'il finisse mais je ne pouvais pas quitter la table sans que ma mère ne hurle à la mort ... Les repas sont sacrés chez nous... On les prend tous ensemble... C'est le seul moment de la journée où nous faisons l'effort d'être une vraie famille... Entre nos emplois du temps, c'est pas évident de jongler !

Alors que Rosalie et Jasper m'ont accompagné un bout du chemin, j'ai pu constater que l'atelier d'Alice est juste derrière la salle de danse de Bella... Comme un fait exprès, Emmett prenait un café avec le lutin... Rosalie en a gloussé de plaisir, Jasper l'a imité plus silencieusement ... Moi j'ai juste monté les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de danse en me laissant entraîner par l'air de salsa ...

Et je l'ai vue ...

Elle est couverte de sueur , les yeux fermés. Elle suit la musique ... Son tee-shirt lui colle à la peau... Ses cheveux retenus en queue de cheval lâche bougent avec elle. Elle a une jupe très fluide sous laquelle elle porte un collant de danse coupé aux genoux... Des chaussures à talons qui lui font une silhouette... je suis déjà raide dingue d'elle, rien qu'en la voyant bouger sur cet air ...

Si j'ai la chance de l'avoir dans mon lit, ce sera un véritable feu d'artifice !

Salut ! Moi, c'est Eléazar ! , me dit une voix dans mon dos alors que j'admirais Bella se déhancher.

Oh, salut ! Moi, c'est Edward.

Tu sais danser la salsa, le mambo, le cha-cha ? , me demanda-t-il en me dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Le rock ? La valse ? Le boggie ?

Zar ... Lâche-lui la grappe ! , soupira Bella. Approche belle gueule et épate-moi !

Je ne sais danser que la valse et le rock, lui dis-je en la prenant dans les bras.

Zar, cale une valse... C'est un danseur professionnel qui me coûte un bras ..., me dit-elle en regardant mes pieds bouger en rythme. Ok ... tu me cales un rock ?

J'ai dû là aussi faire bonne impression ... Mais quand il a mis en boucle salsa, mambo et compagnie...

D 'accooooord... , soupira-t-il. Taf ... !

Taf ? , dis-je en passant de l'un à l'autre.

Bella a décidé que tu serais son cavalier ce soir... Ce qui sous-entend que tu dois savoir danser ce qu'elle dansera... Et comme elle est diplômée de l' Opéra de Paris, entre autres, va falloir assurer mon gars ! Et pour l'instant, t'assures pas un cachou ! On a quatre heures pour te rendre bon ! ..., me dit Eléazar en secouant la tête de désespoir.

Zar ... , l'avertit Bella.

Y a d'autres moyens pour le mettre dans ton lit Bellissima! , soupira Eléazar en souriant.

Fais chier Zar ! , dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui l'air furax. Si je veux l'inviter dans mon lit, je le ferai sans te demander la permission ! Capito ? Tu bosses pour moi là ! Tu fais pas dans le frangin psychotique ! J'ai Em' pour ça !

Un blême avec Em' ? , tonna une grosse voix derrière nous.

Rosalie et Emmett sont entrés main dans la main dans la salle de danse ... J'ai laissé mes yeux s'attarder sur leurs doigts entrelacés avant de regarder ma sœur... qui rougit comme une dinde ...

Arrête de me faire chier Em' ! Sinon je fais finir par t'en coller une ! , lui lança Bella en se déchaussant.

Vas-y chaton , sors tes griffes ! , lui dit-il en lâchant les doigts de ma sœur. Tu devrais t'écarter ma puce, ajouta-t-il à son attention.

Marcus se souvient encore de la dernière fois où il t'a appelée belette..., rigola Zar.

La seule fois où il m'a appelée belette, le corrigea Bella en souriant. Fais voir tes progrès, Baloo ! , dit-elle en invitant Emmett à s'approcher d'elle. Zar ! Trouve un tango sur ma playlist ... J'ai envie de voir comment il se débrouille ...

tu m'en devras une ce soir ..., lui dit Emmett en la prenant dans ses bras... Remets tes chaussures, je vais finir par me dévisser le cou...

A chacun sa merde ….Tu me les jettes Edward s'il te plaît ? , me demanda-t-elle sans se tourner.

Attrape, lui dis-je en lançant la paire de talons ...

Elle les a saisis au vol, sans même prendre la peine de faire un geste autre que tendre le bras.

Comment t'as fait ? , dis-je surpris.

Déplacement d'air ... Dans le pire des cas, Emmett se les ramassait sur le pif ! Asseyez-vous dans un coin avec Zar ... Ce serait dommage de vous prendre Emmett dans la gueule ! , dit-elle une fois rechaussée.

T'as peur de me faire voler ma belle ? , ironisa Emmett.

Je vais avoir ta peau ..., lui promit Bella.

Dix sur Bella ! , dit Zar.

Dix sur Emmett! , lança Rosalie en lui souriant de toutes dents.

Merci ma puce ! ,lui rendit ce gros balourd... Edward ?

Petit Chocolat va te rétamer ! , dis-je sans réfléchir.

Petit Chocolat ? , dit Emmett en arquant les sourcils.

Miam ! , me dit Bella en me faisant un clin d' œil. Assez parloté ! Bouge tes fesses !

La musique est un tango endiablé sur lequel Emmett et Bella sont parfaitement synchronisés ... Ce qui est plutôt difficile à croire puisque Emmett n'a pas forcément un physique de danseur... Mais il se déhanche parfaitement le con ! J'en suis vert de jalousie...

Les musiques se succèdent : mambo, salsa, cha-cha, boggie... Et il danse tout !

soit pas vert ma poule ! , me lança-t-il sans me regarder. J'ai dû faire plein de trucs pour rester en vie... Et danser avec cette tronche de cake n'a pas été le pire !

J'ai des photos de ce super spécimen en collants de danse ... , dit ma Bella en lui souriant façon pub pour dentifrice...

_Ta Bella ? ..._

_Ouais MA Bella ! A moi !_

Elle m'attire comme un aimant... J'ai envie de passer tout mon temps avec elle, de la toucher, de caler mon nez dans son cou, et mes doigts sur ses hanches. Elle est tellement menue que mes bras semblent faits pour la tenir, un peu comme ils étaient faits juste pour elle ...

_C'est ça ouais ! _

_Merde à la fin !_

J'en peux plus ! , haleta Emmett alors que Bella venait vers moi. T'as gagné pour cette fois !

Je gagne à chaque fois ! , le corrigea-t-elle. A toi maintenant ! , me dit-elle. Et y a du monde qui me doit du fric !

Euh ... T'as dansé pendant une demi-heure avec Emmett ... T'es pas un peu fatiguée là ? , dis-je en espérant retarder l'heure de ma leçon.

Bien essayé ! , rigola-t-elle. Mes profs me faisaient danser pendant quatre heures avant de m'accorder une pause de dix minutes... En piste belle gueule !

Je sais pas danser ça ! , ai-je gémi comme un gamin.

C'est la meilleure prof que tu pouvais espérer avoir ! , me dit Emmett en venant vers nous, une serviette éponge autour du cou. Je vais t'aider un peu...

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, c'est pas un enfoiré de première ... Il est viscéralement inquiet pour elle...

Alors que un premier mambo commençait, Zar et Emmett se sont placés à côté de nous, face à face... Emmett m'a demandé de reproduire ce qu'il faisait... Facile à dire pour lui qui danse comme un demi-dieu !

Après quatre heures de torture, j'ai eu un commentaire de Bella ... un seul commentaire ...

ça va le faire ! , me dit-elle en serrant un peu mes doigts. Vingt et une heures dans la salle de bal ! Ciao !

Les trois autres sont sortis en riant... Probablement de mes performances ... Mais je m'en fous ! Je ne vois qu'elle !

Je vais faire tâche ma belle ..., soupirai-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

Tu vas être génial ..., me rassura-t-elle en me passant les doigts dans les cheveux. Il suffit que tu me laisses te guider ... Laisse-moi juste prendre les commandes ...

prends-les..., ai-je murmuré en plongeant dans ses yeux chocolat.

Elle a posé doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, et là c'est encore mieux que le tout premier feu d'artifice dont je me souvienne ! Encore mieux que le meilleur des gâteaux de maman ! Encore mieux que ... Tout simplement GENIAL !

Wow ... , dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

_Super conversation mon gars ! Elle te roule une galoche à t'en faire faire trois fois le tour du slip sans toucher l'élastique et toi tu dis juste Wow ...!_

_Oh ta gueule !_

_En parlant de slip ... T'es pas à l'étroit là ? Parce que moi ..._

_T'es pas moi ! T'es juste assis sur la banquette arrière ! C'est moi qui conduis !_

_Tant que t'en es persuadé mon gars ! _

_Fais chier d'abord ! Va te faire assommer par du Lexomil !_

ça va Edward ? , me demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

Euh ... ouais pourquoi ? , demandai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Tu semblais en plein conflit intérieur..., me dit-elle en caressant du bout de l'index le pli qui barrait mon front. Si ça va trop vite pour toi on peut ...

non ça va ma belle ... C'est juste que je découvre que le monde n'est pas que peuplé de pouffiasses et je me ...

elle ne te méritait pas ..., me murmura-t-elle en effleurant mes lèvres.

Ça fait deux fois que tu parles de pouffiasse mon gars ! , tonna une grosse voix en nous faisant sursauter.

Nom d'un macaron au chocolat ! , s'écria Bella. Bordel Emmett ! Tu veux encore me faire passer une nuit à l'hosto ?

Mais non mon petit pot de Nutella ! , lui dit-il en venant l'enlacer. C'est juste que ça fait deux fois que je l'entends dire que tu es une pouffiasse, et tu sais comment je suis ...

Wow ... Doucement, _mon gars_ ! , lui dis-je en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots. J'ai jamais dit que Bella était une pouffiasse! J'ai dit que je venais tout juste de me sortir des griffes d'une pouffiasse ...

et je me souviens parfaitement que tu as ajouté et je te cite, « que ce n'était pas pour aller dans les griffes d'une autre » ... , me contra Emmett en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je ne la connaissais pas ... , soupirai-je mal à l'aise sans oser regarder Bella.

Mais la règle reste la même ..., me dit Emmett en lâchant les épaules de ma douce pour me faire face. Tes mains dans tes poches, ta langue dans ta bouche, et ton service trois pièces dans ton falzar ...

Tu as dit, et je te cite, « les mains dans LES poches, la langue dans LA bouche et le service trois pièces dans LE pantalon »... , lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire façon pub pour dents blanches. Tu n'as pas dit que ...

Fini le concours de celui qui pissera le plus loin ! , nous interrompit Bella. Edward, je dois aller me préparer et toi aussi . On se voit tout à l'heure ...Ciao , ajouta-elle en m'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres. Em' ! Va falloir qu'on parle mon gars !

Je t'écoute chaton ! , entendis-je alors que je sortais de la salle de danse. _Reste dans les escaliers et profite de la suite ... Lexomil ! ... Branleur ! ... Fais chier !_

J'en ai ma claque ! Bordel ! J'ai vingt-et-un ans ! Je suis émancipée officiellement depuis mes seize ans ! Je suis ta patronne, pas ta femme ! Et même si je t'adore, j'ai le droit de fourrer ma langue où je veux sans que tu viennes jouer les gardes chiourmes ! , cria-t-elle. _Sa patronne ?_

Mais je voulais juste ..., lui répondit Emmett embarrassé.

Tu voulais quoi ? Me protéger ? Je sais que tu tiens à moi ... Mais ...

je veux juste empêcher qu'on te fasse souffrir, pas de vivre ta vie..., lui dit-il doucement. Si ce mec te plaît, ok ... Pas de problème pour moi ... Mais s'il te fait souffrir, je le ...

comment trouves-tu sa sœur ? , le coupa Bella.

Géniale ..., lui dit Emmett en ayant un ton beaucoup plus doux.

Juste géniale ? , lui lança Bella sur un ton taquin.

Superbe, adorable, intéressante, amusante, sportive ... Elle sent bon ... Elle ... J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien quand elle me regarde... Pendant que je suis avec elle, je ne suis plus le cas social que t'as ramené chez toi il y a dix ans ... Je suis juste moi, et pas le junkie violent que tu as ramassé devant ta salle de danse à Seattle...

Edward ! , me lança la voix aigüe du lutin surexcité. Est-ce que Bella est là ? , ajouta-t-elle en montant l'escalier menant à la salle de danse.

J'ai grimacé... Je venais de me faire griller ... Emmett et Bella étaient à la porte, en train de me regarder... en souriant.

je ne voulais pas être indiscret... c'est juste que quand les décibels ont augmenté, j'ai eu peur pour toi ..., dis-je à Bella.

C'est pour moi que tu aurais dû avoir peur ! , me dit Emmett en aplatissant une de ses énormes mains sur mon épaule droite. Le chaton sait très bien se défendre tout seul ! C'est pas que je vous aime pas ... mais là vous sentez le bouc en rut ... Et on a un spectacle ce soir ...

Douche ! Et que ça saute ! , lança Alice en nous regardant Bella et moi.

...

T'as pas compris quoi dans le mot _douche_ Edward ? , répéta-t-elle.

Confirme mes craintes ..., dis-je en scrutant le lutin.

La salle de danse a deux douches...

j'ai pas mes affaires de toilette, lui dis-je en regardant Bella façon au secours.

On a tout ce qu'il faut ! , balaya Alice d'un revers de main. Excuse suivante ?

Mes fringues puent la sueur et j'en ai pas de rechange...

comme je suis trop forte et trop géniale, commença-t-elle, j'ai demandé à Paul de vous apporter d'ici ... 3 ...2...1...là maintenant tout de suite, dit-elle en regardant la montagne qui venait d'entrer, vos habits de lumière pour ce soir...

je dois aller rejoindre mes parents ..., dis-je en implorant Bella du regard.

Ne regarde pas Bella, elle ne te sauvera pas de mes griffes ! , me contra Alice en riant. Ton frère et ta sœur ne doivent pas tarder... Et vos parents nous ont donné, à Emmett et moi, carte blanche pour que vous soyez irrésistibles ce soir !

Mais je ...

Edward ! , me stoppa-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'aller prendre ta douche avec Bella... Juste d'aller prendre ta douche ...! Je ne veux pas être témoin de vos ... Bref ! Vous avez dix minutes pour la douche ... Ensuite Emmett s'occupera d' Edward et moi de toi Bella !

Et ce sera ensuite mon tour ? , demanda mon frère qui venait d'arriver avec ma sœur.

Ça dépend de ce que tu me donneras en échange ! , lui répondit-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

Des bonbons à la réglisse ...? , proposa Jazz en sortant les bonbons de sa poche.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! , s'écria Alice en se jetant sur lui. Je l'adore ce mec ! Jared va vous faire monter de quoi grignoter et ... allez ! Arrêtez de rêver et hop hop hop ! Douche ! Il est dix-neuf heures !

Et alors ? , ai-je osé demander en serrant Bella qui rigolait dans mes bras. On a bien le temps jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures non ?

Douche, grignotage, maquillage, habillage, coiffure... en deux pauvres petites heures ? Non mais ça va pas ? Tu viens de Mars ou quoi ? , s'indigna-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

C'est juste un mec ... , lui répondit ma sœur en lui prenant le bras. Laisse-les souffler deux minutes et je t'aiderai pour Bella...

Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais toi ? C'est vrai, bien moins que ton frère mais bon ...

Elle cessa tout à coup de parler pour nous regarder avec de grands yeux bien ronds...

Bella, dis-moi que je n'ai pas dit ça ... , s'il te plaît ..., lui dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Tu l'as dit tellement fort que leurs parents doivent être en train d'organiser les noces ..., gloussa Bella en s'accrochant à mon tee-shirt tellement elle riait.

Bella cessa immédiatement de rire lorsque le lutin dopé releva la tête... Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes...

Eh ! Lily ! , commença Emmett en s'approchant d'elle.

Je m'en occupe ..., dit Jasper en prenant le lutin dans ses bras. Commencez à vous préparer avant qu'elle ne vous botte le cul ! Calme-toi mon minipouss' ... ça va aller ... fallait que ça sorte ... et maintenant que c'est fait ...

Bella et moi sommes allés sous la douche... Pas ensemble ...

_Dommage ! Elle doit avoir un corps superbe ! Et imagine les gouttelettes ruisseler de son cou jusqu'à ses pieds, en passant sur son ventre plat, ses seins, ses cuisses ..._

_STOP ! J'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir envie d'elle ! Je ne me contiens que parce qu'il y a du monde à côté ! J'ai pas besoin d'encouragements !_

_Cède à la tentation !_

_Pas maintenant ... Bientôt mais pas maintenant ..._

_Musculature du bras droit sous la douche ?_

_Soulage-toi seul !_

_Et toi tu vas rester sur ta béquille ?_

_Je ferai avec ... Retourne sur le siège arrière ! Et ferme-la bordel !_

Nous sommes sortis de la douche en même temps... enveloppés chacun d'un drap de bain bleu nuit... Cette couleur lui va à merveille... Elle est magnifique... Elle me sourit et je me fixe sur une gouttelette qui va tomber d'une mèche de ces cheveux relevés en chignon... dans son cou ... sur son épaule...

Et avant que la gouttelette n'aille plus loin, je l'ai pêchée du bout de la langue...

Bella a frissonné, et moi j'ai cru mourir en me rendant compte que tout ce que je veux est devant moi ... Tout ce que j'ai toujours recherché tient dans un petit mètre soixante-dix ...

On reprendra cette ... _discussion_ un peu plus tard belle gueule ... On a à faire ce soir..., murmura Bella en déposant un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

Dix minutes chrono ! , s'exclama Alice qui grignotait un petit sandwich, assise entre les jambes de mon frère. Ça vous dérange pas de manger en serviettes de bain ? Parce que si vous tâchez les vêtements, je vous bute !

Comment peut-on tâcher des fringues avec un sandwich ? , dis-je en m'asseyant près de mon frère.

NUTELLA ! , hurla Emmett. Lily je t'adooooooooore ! Toi aussi Rosie, mais là c'est juste ... Mhhhhhhhhhm ! C'est juste trop bon !

Vous êtes tous tarés ..., ai-je soupiré alors que Bella venait se coller à moi: c'est officiel, elle veut ma mort, c'est sûr.

_Et qui a une béquille de semi-remorque sous la serviette ? Le gagnant est Edward Cullen !_

_Si je pense à autre chose, ça finira bien par passer ..._

_Rêve mon gars !_

_Ferme-la bordel !_

Nous avons mangé des sandwiches en se racontant des anecdotes débiles ... Bella et Emmett ont dévoré tout le Nutella, les autres ont dû se contenter des sandwichs salés...

Il te reste de la pâte à tartiner sur la lèvre supérieure ma belle, lui murmurai-je en embrassant son épaule.

Tu te proposes pour laver ? , me dit-elle sur le même ton en m'allumant scandaleusement.

Ça va pas arranger nos affaires, petit chocolat..., dis-je en m'approchant d'elle encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

J'adore ce surnom ..., me dit-elle en m'offrant ses lèvres.

Petit chocolat à moi ..., dis-je juste avant de lécher le peu de Nutella qui s'était attardé sur sa lèvre.

Vous finirez vos cochonneries plus tard ! , nous dit Alice en regardant la pendule au-dessus de la chaîne Hi fi. Emmett, va aider le léchouilleur de Nutella à s'habiller correctement ! Rosalie, toi et moi on va jouer à Barbie Bella !

Au secours ! , me dit ma belle en soupirant. Je vous préviens que je ne veux pas être maquillée comme une voiture volée !

Isabella Marie Swan ! Ai-je déjà fait subir quelque chose à ta superbe plastique qui ne l'a pas sublimée ? , s'indigna le lutin.

Ça tient en quelques mots : épilation intégrale à la cire chaude ... , lui répondit Bella en la toisant.

Au moins le chanceux ne s'écrie pas « ciel le yéti ! », lui rétorqua Alice. Tu ne gagneras pas ! Moi je me finis à la pince à épiler ! ... Dis-moi que je n'ai pas dit ça à voix haute ..., supplia-t-elle les filles.

Tu n'as rien dit à voix haute ... , la rassura ma sœur en faisant un clin d' œil à Jazz qui était devenu tout rouge, puis blanc, puis rouge, et maintenant juste bien rosé ... Allez, on va s'occuper de Barbie Bella ...

Les filles sont allées dans le vestiaire de Bella...

Emmett et moi regardions Jasper qui ne savait pas quoi dire ...

Deux regards en coin plus loin, nous nous esclaffions tous en essayant de visualiser le lutin et sa pince à épiler...

Elle va finir par me tuer ! , soupira Jazz en s'asseyant sur le banc devant le mur de glaces. J'adore ce petit bout de nana !

Elle est aussi ma sœur de cœur ... , lui dit Emmett.

Et tu me buteras si je la fais souffrir ... et blablabla ... , lui dit Jasper.

Bon les gonzesses, faut s'habiller sinon elles vont vraiment nous tuer ...! , nous dit Emmett en riant.

Mettre une chemise blanche, un pantalon de costume noir et la veste assortie, puis ne sont pas des tâches insurmontables pour des mecs dans notre genre... Mais la ceinture en tissu...! Et la pochette dans la veste, et le noeud pap' !

Agrrrrr ! , cria Alice en voyant mon frère se tortiller. T'as fait un pli ! Et toi Emmett ! Comme si c'était la première fois que tu mettais une ceinture comme celle-là !

C'est toi qui me mets la ceinture à chaque fois ! , lui répondit-il bougon.

Oh ! C'est vrai ! , dit-elle en riant. Bon alors ... Voyons... Emmett aura la ceinture rouge, Edward la bleue et toi Jazzou, tu auras la rose ...

Tu es magnifique mon minipouss', lui murmura mon frère alors qu'elle finissait de lui attacher correctement et sans pli son bout de tissu.

Merci mon petit lapin ..., gloussa Alice dans sa robe fluide d'une rose pâle. Arrêtez de faire les marioles vous deux ! Ramenez vos fesses par ici ! Emmett ... tourne !

C'est bien parce que je suis payé pour ces conneries ! , soupira ce dernier.

Tu es à croquer mon bisounours ! , lui dit ma sœur en entrant dans la salle habillée d'une superbe robe rouge sang.

C'est le but recherché ma tigresse ! , lui répondit-il avec un clin d' œil en se redressant.

Où est Bella ? , demandai-je en la cherchant des yeux.

Je me bats avec ces putains de lanières ..., me cria-t-elle depuis son vestiaire. Lily ... J'avais dit pas de chaussures neuves !

Elles ne le sont pas ! , lui répondit Alice en haussant les épaules. Je les ai achetées au printemps !

Mais elles n'ont jamais été portées ! , lui cria une fois de plus Bella. Tu sais ce que je faisais à mes pointes pour les assouplir ? Je lacérais le tissu au cutter et j'explosais le plâtre en frappant les pointes contre le mur !

Ce sont des Gucci ! , dit Alice en devenant blême. Si tu me les abîmes, je te prive de Nutella jusqu'à ce que tu en meures !

C'est vache ça lutin ! , lui dit Emmett.

Gucci ! Emmett bon sang ! Ce sont des Gucci !

Ça coûte un bras Emmett ..., lui dit Rosalie en prenant Alice dans ses bras ... Bella, je t'ai laissé des semelles et des patchs anti-ampoules pour les talons sur le banc près des chaussures ...

T'es une sœur pour moi toi ! , répondit ma douce. Oh ... Nom d'une tartine de Nutella que je t'aime Rose !

Elle est accro au chocolat, me dit Emmett. Tu veux la mettre dans ta poche, fais lui bouffer un truc avec du chocolat. C'est comme ça qu'elle m'a sorti de la rue et de la dope... Juste en me proposant son goûter ... et en pariant un pot de Nutella que je tiendrais sans coke pendant un mois... J'avais seize ans, elle douze ... Elle m'a tendu son goûter, m'a pris par la main et m'a ramené chez elle. Quand son père m'a vu assis à la table de la cuisine, j'ai cru qu'il allait me coller une balle entre les deux yeux... Il m'avait coffré la veille pour vol à l'étalage ... Renée s'est occupée de moi pendant mon sevrage ... Et plus tard ils m'ont officiellement adopté ...

Et depuis je dois te supporter mon cher et tendre frangin ! , lui sourit Bella.

Oh putain ... Elle est magnifiquement magnifique ...

_Allo la Terre ? On a perdu Edward ! _

_Le petit Edward Cullen attend ses neurones à l'accueil !_

Elle porte une magnifique robe bleue turquoise ... fines bretelles, coupe sublimant ses formes, décolleté mettant en valeur sa poitrine, longues jambes terminées par des chaussures assorties à la robe ... fleur dans les cheveux ...

_Edward ? On a perdu le petit Edward ! Si vous le retrouvez, soyez sympa de le ramener à l'accueil ! Ses couilles s'impatientent ! CULLEN ! REVEIL MON GARS ! Reste pas à la regarder en bavant ! Bouge-toi le cul !_

Tu es magnifiquement magnifique ... juste superbement magnifique ... et sensuellement magnifique ! , dis-je en me perdant dans ses yeux chocolat.

Donc en un mot je suis ... ? , me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

La femme de ma vie ..., dis-je sans réfléchir.

Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! , scanda le lutin en sautillant tandis que ma connerie venait de me sauter à la gueule ...

Je l'ai pas dit à voix haute pas vrai ? , demandai-je à mon frère et ma sœur en les implorant du regard.

Tellement fort que Charlie doit déjà tenir en joue la porte d'entrée de la salle de bal..., rigola Emmett.

Oh misère ! , dis-je en levant les yeux vers Bella qui me regardait étrangement ...

Faudra qu'on discute bonhomme ..., me dit-elle en passant devant moi. Vous attendez qu'on vienne nous chercher ou on y va ?

Les autres nous attendent en bas ! , dit Alice en sautillant sur place.

Lily, débranche les piles ... , grinça Bella.

Andiamo ? , dit Eléazar en prenant la main de Bella pour la guider dans l'escalier. Tu permets Ed' ? Elle m'a promis l'ouverture ...

Bella ! Attends ! Je ..., dis-je en tendant le bras vers elle.

Je vous rejoins dans deux minutes, dit-elle aux autres.

Elle a attendu que tout le monde ait descendu les quelques marches pour se tourner vers moi.

Elle a les yeux qui brillent ... Mais son regard est étrange ... Ce que j'y vois ne me plaît qu'à moitié ...

Parle-moi , lui dis-je en regardant mes chaussures vernies. Je vois que ça ne te plaît pas ...Si je pouvais ravaler ce que j'ai dit , je le ferais ! Si tu préfères un mensonge, je te le dirai ! Mais parle-moi !

Si tu me mens, je te renverrai jouer dans tes filets..., dit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur le lac à droite du centre. Alec m'a menti pendant un an ... J'aurais pu l'aider mais il a préféré ses doses de cocaïne. Mens-moi, et je te jure que tu m'approcheras le jour où les flammes de l'enfer viendront me lécher les pieds ... Ceci étant dit... Je pense être aussi débilement atteinte que toi ... Je n'ai juste qu'une envie : aller au bord du lac et regarder les étoiles dans tes bras ... Pathétiquement débile non ? , me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

J'ai l'impression d'être entier avec toi ..., lui dis-je en respirant ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se calait contre mon torse.

Pareil ..., murmura-t-elle ses lèvres sur mon cou. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps avant toi ...

Bellaaaaaaaaa !

Putain de bordel de merde ! , grinça Bella en enlaçant ses doigts aux miens. T'as pas tiré le gros lot belle gueule ! Ils sont lourds dingues au possible ! J'arrive Jake ! Le prochain qui ulule sous la lune, je les lui coupe et lui fourre dans le museau ..., conclut-elle une fois en bas des marches.

Vous avez fini de vous lécher les amygdales ? , lui demanda en rigolant Jake. Parce que Charlie est déjà en train de présenter tout le monde ... il ne reste plus que nous ... On est en retard ...

Comme tous les ans ! , lui dit Seth en riant et en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

Samedi 02 juillet, 21h15 ...

Oh ! Notre équipe d'animation daigne enfin se montrer ! , dit Charlie en nous désignant à tous les « invités » qui étaient arrivés durant la journée. Bella, viens donc présenter tes mauvaises graines !

Un serveur a donné un truc à Bella pendant que toute la salle riait.

je suis désolée d'arriver en retard ..., dit-elle en parlant dans son micro sans fil. Non en fait, je ne suis pas du tout désolée et mon équipe encore moins ! Nous savons nous faire désirer ! Tout au long de votre séjour, très coûteux séjour (rires de l'assemblée), nous allons vous proposer des millions d'activités, sportives ou non ... Nous serions très honorés que vous vous joigniez à nous ! Emmett gère les activités sportives et aquatiques du centre, dit-elle alors qu'il montait sur la scène avec elle. Jacob, que vous m'entendrez appeler Jake, est notre chef mécano. Allez le voir pour un check-up de votre voiture ! Vous avez vu Jared au restaurant tout à l'heure. C'est notre responsable de salle. La majorité de l'encadrement fait également partie de l'équipe d'animation que je dirige et tout ce petit monde participe donc aux soirées...

Elle est magnifique ...

_Et gnagnagna ... Achète un dictionnaire mec !_

Tous les soirs, il va y avoir une ou plusieurs soirées à thème. Soit sous forme de spectacle, soit sous forme de soirée dansante, de karaoké, et autres. Nous avons deux pubs à votre disposition : Le Coyote et le New Moon. Le premier est mon repère, ainsi que celui de tous ces renégats, tandis que le second est un peu plus fréquentable... Le planning des diverses activités est affiché à l'accueil, sur les portes du restaurant, de la salle de bal, des pubs, sur le panneau près de la piscine... Bref ! Si vous vous ennuyez, je vous jure de vous rembourser le séjour ... Non je rigole !

Là encore tout le monde a ri avec elle.

Ce soir, c'est moi qui décide ! Donc c'est soirée Dirty Dancing ! Rassurez-moi et dites-moi que vous avez tous vu cet admirable film, et que vous savez danser le mambo, le cha-cha, le tango ... Les danseurs vont passer parmi vous ... La seule chose qui est formellement interdite est de me les abîmer ! J'en aurai besoin pendant l'été ! Sur ce ... que la fête commence ! Ben ?

Alors que les lumières commençaient à baisser, Eléazar la rejoint sur la scène et se place face à elle. Les premières notes d'un air de mambo résonnent...

Les danseurs se placent en arrière-plan. Et quand tout ce petit monde se met à danser, c'est avec une parfaite synchronisation qu'ils se mettent à exécuter les mêmes pas ...

Zar est un formidable danseur ... Il sait sublimer ma Bella ! Oh putain ! Il vient de la lancer en l'air ! S'il ne la rattrape pas je le bute ! Ouf ...

Moi je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie tandis que les « invités » applaudissent, admiratifs de la maîtrise des danseurs...

Quand la troupe se sépare pour inviter la salle à participer, c'est avec un air gourmand que Bella tend un index vers moi depuis la scène. Elle est la seule à ne pas avoir bougé... Elle veut que je la rejoigne sur scène ?

Je lui fais doucement un « non » de la tête ... Hors de question que j'aille m'exhiber alors que je ne sais pas danser ça !

Elle plisse les yeux, regarde Emmett qui est en bas de la scène avec Rosalie. Il lui fait un signe de tête et lâche ma sœur qui se recule de quelques pas .

Bella saute dans les bras d' Emmett et celui-ci la rattrape en la tenant par la taille, au-dessus de sa tête...et la dépose doucement devant moi, sous les applaudissements des invités et du staff.

Allez belle gueule ... , me murmura-t-elle en collant son bassin contre le mien. Tu as dansé des mambo tout l'après-midi !

Je vais être ridicule ! Tu es une danseuse professionnelle ! Moi je suis juste ...moi ! , lui répondis-je sur le même ton en mettant mes mains sur ses hanches.

Ferme tes superbes yeux, et imagine que nous sommes seuls dans ma salle de danse ... Juste toi et moi ..., continua-t-elle.

C'est en sentant son corps me donner le rythme que je me suis laissé aller. Après tout, je risque juste de me couvrir de ridicule ! C'est pas comme si ma future carrière se jouait sur cette danse !

Prends les commandes ..., lui dis-je en effleurant ses douces lèvres.

Laisse-moi faire ..., me dit-elle en enlevant ma main droite de sa taille pour enlacer ses doigts aux miens et la lever à hauteur de nos épaules.

Je ne sais pas qui fait passer toutes ces musiques, mais ce mambo est envoûtant !

Et ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique que ce que je pensais ! Papa et maman me regardent en souriant avant de nous rejoindre, suivis par mon frère et Alice, Rosalie et Emmett et toutes les autres personnes de la salle, invités et employés du centre...

Nous avons dansé jusqu'à pas d'heure ! Je suis vanné ! Bella n'a pas lâché ma main de toute la nuit...

Elle a souri quand je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gigoter pour lui dissimuler mon érection grandissante.

Au lieu de se reculer et de me laisser reprendre mes esprits, elle s'est collée encore plus à moi ...

Dois-je y voir un signe ? Elle me désire autant que je la désire ?

S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde dans cette salle, j'avoue que je serais assez tenté de l'asseoir sur le piano et je lui ferais l'amour pendant de longues heures. J'ai envie de prendre mon temps avec elle. J'ai envie de découvrir son corps ... J'ai envie de lui faire plaisir ... Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse ...

Avec Tanya, je ne cherchais pas à exaucer ses moindres désirs... Elle s'en occupait très bien elle-même ! Elle ne cherchait que sa satisfaction personnelle, et me priait de me dépêcher pour pouvoir aller prendre une douche ...

Je sais qu'avec Bella ce ne sera pas comme ça ... Je sais que nous allons être à l'écoute l'un de l'autre ... Je sais que faire l'amour avec elle s'apparentera à un feu d'artifice ... J'ai plus que hâte !

Dimanche, 03h20.

Où veux-tu aller ?

J'avoue que je te suivrai n'importe où, alors pourquoi pas chez toi ?

On va d'abord piller le frigo des cuisines … Je suis sûre que Emily a laissé plein de bonnes choses pour nous ! , me dit Bella en riant.

Dire que Bella avait faim serait un euphémisme ! Elle a commencé à « grignoter » des tranches de rôti froid devant la porte ouverte du frigo, puis s'est emparé d'un Tupperware aussi long que profond et y a déposé plein de petites choses qui semblaient délicieuses…

En longeant la bâtiment réservé à la partie administrative du centre, je découvre un petit chemin que je n'ai pas vu quand je me baladais tout seul… Une trentaine de petits bungalows sont dispersés sous les arbres… De taille plus modeste que ceux des invités, mais ils sont bien entretenus et accueillants. Les noms des occupants sont mentionnés sur les portes… Celui de Bella est un peu à l'écart des autres, devant le lac…

Fais comme chez toi ! , me dit-elle en se posant sur le canapé en cuir couleur chocolat et en délaçant ses escarpins… Je vais perdre au moins dix centimètres, mais ça fait du bien d'enlever ça ! Intéressé par ma vie en tant que sujet à l' Opéra ?

Opéra de Paris, Julliard, Metropolitan Ballet… , dis-je en passant d'un diplôme à l'autre. Tu es sûre d'avoir vingt-et-un ans seulement ?

Le seul avantage de ne pas avoir de vie sociale, c'est qu'on se jette à corps perdu dans le travail … , murmura-t-elle alors que je m'arrêtai devant la photo d'un jeune homme qui souriait tendrement à l'objectif. Alec, reprit-elle en murmurant encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je garde encore cette photo ici. J'ai l'impression qu'on me brûle de l'intérieur à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur elle…

Viens-là … , lui dis-je en lui ouvrant les bras. J'ai entendu ta dispute avec Lily …Peut-être que tu ne veux pas qu'il sorte définitivement de ta vie … Peut-être que tu veux juste garder de lui un souvenir idéalisé …

Bien vu Docteur Cullen … , soupira-t-elle en se serrant contre moi. Alec a commencé à se droguer après une soirée organisée par son frère Démétri… Ensuite, il n'a pas arrêté de mentir pour pouvoir se trouver ses doses … Même l'argent que ses parents pouvaient lui donner toutes les semaines ne suffisaient plus… Son dealer l'a fourni un certain temps, jusqu'au jour où il est venu devant le lycée pour que les dettes soient payées… Aro, le père d' Alec venait de lui geler ses avoirs bancaires en apprenant que son fils préféré se droguait… Devon a sorti une arme … Il voulait qu' Alec se plie à ses volontés en tirant sur moi. Alec s'est jeté sur lui mais la balle a traversé son corps et est venue se loger dans mon thorax : un poil plus haut et s'en était fini de moi. Pendant que Démétri rouait Devon de coups de pieds et de poings, Alec mourait dans mes bras en me disant combien il était désolé…. Aro et Dina, les parents d' Alec, ont usé de leur influence pour que je sois transférée de Julliard à Paris…Je ne suis plus retournée en Amérique depuis …

Ça fait longtemps ?

Ça a fait six ans le mois dernier.

Je suis désolé … , dis-je en embrassant le haut de son crâne.

Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! , me dit-elle en se collant un peu plus à moi. Embrasse-moi … Fais que je l'oublie…

J'ai envie de toi depuis que je suis entré dans le Coyote et que je t'ai vue debout sur le bar … Mais pas comme ça Bella …, lui dis-je en me perdant dans ses yeux qui s' embuaient. Je veux que tu sois à moi parce que tu l'auras choisi, pas parce que ce sera un pansement sur sa plaie encore ouverte… Je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi … Je veux tout de toi : ton corps et ton esprit. Tant que tu ne seras pas prête à me donner plus que ton corps , nous n'irons pas plus loin qu'une amourette de collégiens … Ok ? …Bella …. Bella …. Regarde-moi … On n'est pas obligés d'aller plus loin ce soir…, continuai-je en soupirant.

Donc si je me proposais de rester dans tes bras, allongés sur mon lit, il ne se passerait rien ? , me demanda-t-elle en ne retenant plus ses larmes.

Il ne se passerait rien , promis... Juste toi et moi en train de parler, de ne rien dire ou dormir...

ok ... j'ai besoin d'une douche ... je ne te propose pas de me rejoindre pour économiser les ressources naturelles de la planète ...? , me dit-elle d'une petite voix fatiguée alors que je séchais ses larmes avec mes pouces.

Non mon petit chocolat ... , soupirai-je en imaginant son corps contre le mien, nu sous la douche. Je préfère t'attendre ici ...

est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'adorais ce surnom ? , me dit-elle en se collant à moi.

Tu as du me le dire ... , ai-je répondu en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres.

Encore un et je file sous la douche ... , me demanda-t-elle.

Exigeante avec ça ! , dis-je en m'exécutant. Va prendre ta douche et je te promets de t'embrasser autant que tu le voudras ...

Bien , opina-t-elle. Si tu étais chez toi, tu ferais quoi en attendant ?

Je m'allongerais sur mon lit en zappant les chaînes de la télé ou des morceaux sur ma chaîne HIFI.

Ma chambre est juste derrière le paravent . La seule pièce fermée est la salle de bains. Fais comme chez toi belle gueule ... , me dit-elle en m'embrassant juste avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains.

C'est alors que je me suis un peu plus intéressé à son chez elle. En fait , c'est une seule et unique pièce , une immense pièce qui doit faire environ quatre-vingt mètres carrés. Comme l'a dit Bella, la seule pièce fermée entièrement est la salle de bains, qui doit également contenir les toilettes. Sa chambre est délimitée par un paravent d'un côté et des rideaux de fils de l'autre. La salle à vivre est immense : elle ressemble à la salle de danse dans laquelle nous avons passé l'après-midi...

Il y a même une cheminée avec un manteau en chêne massif , dont la couleur rappelle celle de son canapé et des deux fauteuils qui sont en face de l'écran plasma fixé au mur. Je suis même sûr qu'elle doit pouvoir regarder la télé depuis son lit, juste en attachant un des rideaux de fils...

La cuisine est simple mais très fonctionnelle... Tout est dans les tons bois...

J'ai un petit coup de mou là ... Je vais me poser quelques minutes sur son lit, la tête sur un oreiller qui embaume la noix de coco ... Ce doit être le sien...

Dimanche, 07h et quelques poussières.

Ouch ! Fait chaud là ! Je m'étire une dernière fois, si ce con de Jazz se pousse un peu ! Il s'est encore trompé de chambre ! Va falloir qu'il arrête de picoler !

Arrête de gigoter belle gueule ! , marmonna une petite voix qui n'était définitivement pas celle de mon frère. C'est trop tôt pour se réveiller ! Reste couché !

Be … Bella ? Mais … je … on a … ? , ai-je balbutié en me redressant dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien.

Tu t'es endormi pendant que je prenais ma douche…. , marmonna-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Je t'ai juste enlevé tes fringues pour ne pas que tu transpires dans mon pieu … C'est mon seul jour de repos … S'il te plaît … laisse-moi dormir ! , conclut-elle en ronchonnant.

Tu as raison … , dis-je en me collant encore plus à Bella. On va se rendormir …

Dimanche , 12h38.

Hé ! les lapins ! va falloir se lever ! , cria Emmett en cognant sur la porte d'entrée du bungalow.

Oh putain …, soupira Bella en se levant vivement du lit. Je vais finir par tuer mon frère !

Elle a ouvert la porte d'un geste brusque alors qu' Emmett y était appuyé de tout son poids, tenant un sac à dos d'une main. Il a atterri au milieu du salon et son élan l'a fait glisser jusqu'aux pieds du lit dans lequel je venais de m'asseoir.

Salut Ed' ! , dit-il en me regardant. Bella … J'étais juste passé vous dire que nous vous attendons pour le déjeuner …. Les parents savent que vous êtes ensemble… Charlie a tellement grincé des dents que nous sommes tous presque sourds… Ta sœur m'a filé des fringues pour toi…

Merci..., dis-je en arquant un sourcil vers Bella qui était toujours furax. Bella ? Je peux … ? , continuai-je en montrant la salle de bains.

Sûr mon cœur …, me répondit-elle en s'avançant vers moi tandis qu' Emmett faisait mine de se lever. Tu bouges un poil de cul et je te promets de te clouer les valseuses sur le parquet avec les chaussures qu' Alice m'a offertes pour Noël ! Te fais pas de bile belle gueule, je ferais rien d'irréversible …, dit-elle en m'embrassant langoureusement.

Beurk ! C'est dégueu … ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois voir ma sœur rouler une pelle à son mec ?

Parce que si tu continues, Rosalie va se reconvertir dans le puzzle des couilles d' Emmett ! , lui répondit Bella en se tournant vers lui. Tu me fais chier Em' ! Je suis majeure et vaccinée !

J'étais en train de me déshabiller dans la salle de bains quand j'ai entendu, malgré moi, la suite de la conversation. Je me suis alors assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, un gant de toilette dans les mains.

Bella….Je suis pas sûr qu'il soit bien pour toi..., soupira Emmett.

Écoute frangin … Je viens de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien … Quelqu'un qui me donne envie de prendre cette photo, et de la mettre dans le carton de Seattle … Je me sens entière avec lui ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé cette moitié de moi que je pensais morte avec Alec…

Bells ! Il te regarde comme s'il allait te bouffer ! Il sait qu'il a une belle gueule ! Je suis certain qu'il doit les faire toutes tomber dans son lit ! J' veux pas que tu sois un nom de plus sur son tableau de chasse !

Je n'ai pas entendu le reste …J'ai pris une douche, je me sentais poisseux.

Caroline, Lauren et Tanya, dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain dans mes vêtements propres (un pantacourt blanc en lin, un tee-shirt blanc, des baskets blancs).

Quoi ? , me dit Emmett en me regardant comme si j'avais un troisième œil au milieu du front.

C'est mon fameux tableau de chasse... Caroline Forbes : on avait douze ans. Je me suis blessé la langue sur les bagues de son appareil dentaire. Lauren Mallory : j'avais quinze ans et elle quatorze. Elle ne s'affichait avec moi que parce que j'avais d'excellentes notes. Tanya Denali : je suis en médecine avec une de ses sœurs, Kate. C'est elle qui nous a présentés. Tanya est aussi superficielle que conne. Elle a m'a fait découvrir le sexe. Sans sentiments pour sa part. Moi je pensais être raide d'elle, jusqu'à ce que je la voie me tromper. Il y a deux jours, quand j'ai vu ta sœur, j'ai eu l'impression de voir un ange. C'est un peu con, mais pourtant c'est la vérité ! Si j'avais voulu un plan cul, j'aurais pas repoussé ta sœur hier soir ! Alors pense ce que tu veux de moi, mais laisse-la respirer deux minutes bordel ! , dis-je en me plantant devant ce con.

Okaaaaaaaay ... , me dit-il en baissant les yeux. On va dire que j'ai merdé... Je suis désolé... Bon , c'est pas tout ça , mais j'ai faim ! On va rejoindre les autres ?

J'ai besoin d'une douche , lui dit Bella en lui claquant un baiser sonore sur une joue.

Oh putain ! On va en avoir pour des heures ! , soupira Emmett en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Je suis pas Lily ! , lui lança Bella en refermant la porte de la salle de bains.

C'est pas ma sœur non plus ! , ai-je ajouté à l'intention d' Emmett en me tournant vers lui.

Euh ... écoute mec ..., balbutia-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois avec Rose ... enfin si mais ...c'est pas juste un plan cul ... elle est vraiment sympa ...

ce que vous faites ne regarde que vous... Mais fais-la souffrir et je te bute ! , lui dis-je en lui souriant de toutes mes dents. Quoiqu'elle le fera elle-même !

Ouais ! Elle a un sacré caractère ma Rosie !

_Ta_ Rosie ? , dis-je en appuyant sur le possessif.

Ouais _Ma_ Rosie ! Et ne me dis pas que pendant que Zar dansait avec Bella, t'as pas pensé qu'il allait faire tomber _Ta_ Bella !, m'envoya-t-il l'air goguenard.

Ok ... Un point par tout, balle au centre ! , dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Je vais vous lâcher un peu ... , me lança-t-il l'air grave. Mais prend soin d'elle ! Elle est tout pour moi...

bien ... Elle est tout pour moi aussi ...Je crois que je pourrais tout plaquer pour venir ici avec elle si elle me le demandait...

Et pendant que je disais ça, la véracité des mots me prenait à la gorge... Je suis vraiment capable de tout larguer pour être tous les jours à ses côtés! Si ça continue, elle va devenir aussi indispensable que l'air que je respire !

T'as l'air accro mon gars ! , me dit doucement Emmett.

T'en profite pas pour te foutre de moi ?

Non ... J'ai l'impression de souffrir de la même connerie aiguë quand ta frangine est dans les parages... Et ton frangin est pas mieux que nous ! Quand il regarde Lily, on dirait qu'il voit une apparition de la Vierge Marie !

on est beaux ! , dis-je en riant.

Chut ! Elle arrive ! , me chuchota Emmett alors que la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrait sur un nuage de vapeur.

Désolée ... J'ai pas pu résister à une douche bien chaude ! , nous dit Bella en souriant, enveloppée d'un drap de bain bleu nuit. On dirait que vous avez fini par faire la paix ?

On a un peu parlé ... , dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Tu sens bon ... , murmurai-je contre la peau de son cou.

Allez respirer l'air dehors ! Je dois m'habiller ! J'arrive dans cinq minutes ...

Lily a dit que tu devais enfiler ce qui est sur le cintre le plus à gauche de ta penderie, lui lança Emmett en sortant.

Et pour les sous-vêtements ? , lui demanda Bella en le toisant.

Elle a dit ce que tu veux tant que les couleurs s'accordent..., cria Emmett depuis les marches du perron.

Je vais faire changer la serrure... , soupira Bella en se dirigeant vers son armoire, qui prenait tout un pans de mur dans sa chambre.

Elle est venue nous rejoindre moins de cinq minutes plus tard .

Lily va pas être contente ... , soupira Emmett en la regardant de bas en haut.

Elle va pas me chier une pendule non ? , grogna Bella en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever. Pantacourt, dos-nu et baskets ... Y a quoi qui va l'empêcher de dormir ?

Vous vous la jouez jumeaux ? , nous demanda Emmett en regardant nos vêtements.

Il fait chaud Em' ! , le contra Bella. Tu veux qu'on s'habille comme si on allait au ski ? Bon j'ai faim ! Vous restez à bavasser ou on se bouge ? Jake va tout bouffer ...

Nous sommes allés retrouver tout le monde. Charlie et Renée avaient demandé à ce qu'on nous dresse une table sur la terrasse ... Nous étions maintenant une vingtaine ... Ma famille, celle de Bella, des membres du staff ... Alice regarde Bella comme si elle voyait débarquer un alien … Il semblerait que sa tenue n'a rien à voir avec celle que ce petit lutin surexcité avait prévu !

En fait, j'ai appris pendant ce repas que toutes les décisions du centre se prenaient autour de la table du déjeuner du dimanche ... Charlie avait beau la ramener, la patronne était Bella...

Ma mère s'est étonnée du fait que malgré son âge, Bella soit déjà chef d'entreprise ... Ce à quoi ma douce a répondu qu'il avait bien fallu investir quelque part l'argent gagné par sa sueur ...

A ma grande surprise, tous les employés du centre sont soit des jeunes en grande difficulté, soit des repris de justice. Les invités acceptent de payer leur séjour beaucoup plus cher qu'ailleurs car en faisant cela, non seulement ils sont certains de passer d'excellentes vacances, mais en plus ils font une bonne action déductible des impôts ... D'où la remarque de Bella concernant le coût du séjour...

Certaines personnes pourraient trouver bizarre, voire périlleux de passer ses vacances au contact de repris de justice ... Toutefois il n'y a pas eu une seule plainte depuis l'ouverture ... Des dizaines de caméras surveillent tout ce beau monde ... Mais comme la paye est bonne et que travailler pour Bella est un gage de ré insertion, aucun ex-taulard ne veut prendre le risque de tout foutre en l'air pour un vol de quelques centaines d'euros...

Jake ! Laisse-moi un peu de mousse au chocolat ! , supplia mon petit amour.

Annonce la couleur ! , lui dit-il en s'emparant du gros saladier.

Je vais prendre ta voiture et te la rendre tellement cabossée et dégueu que tu vas passer un mois à tout refaire..., le menaça Bella.

Tu sais pas où sont les clés ! , railla-t-il.

Avec les miennes..., dit Bella en sortant son trousseau de clés...

oh ... euh... bon ...ben ...

tu viens manger dans mon bol ? , ai-je proposé à Bella sous le regard moqueur de mes parents.

Leçons de danses gratuites et sur mon carnet de bal pour tout ton séjour mon chevalier servant ! , rit- elle en venant sur mes genoux avec sa petite cuiller.

Tu ne craques que sur le chocolat ? , demanda mon père en souriant.

Le chocolat et sa superbe plastique dont votre femme et vous êtes les seuls responsables ! , lui lança Bella tout en s'attaquant à mon bol de mousse au chocolat.

Nous avons fait de notre mieux ! , rit ma mère à son tour.

Vous avez bien travaillé Esmée ! , lança le lutin, assis à côté de mon frère.

Exact ! , confirma Emmett en dévorant ma sœur des yeux.

Bien, bien ..., dit notre père en nous regardant tour à tour. Je vois que le séjour commence plutôt pas mal non ? On va bien finir par en marier un ou deux non Charlie ?

Pardon ? , s'étouffa le père de Bella avec son dessert.

L'un de vos deux enfants avec l'un des miens... Et pourquoi pas le petit lutin farfelu avec mon futur psychiatre de fils ? , continua mon père.

On doit signer où ? , demanda Bella en riant.

On va attendre que tu aies fini de manger ! , lui lança ma mère.

Sage décision ! , lui répondit Bella. Emily, c'était super extra génialement bon ! Mais là j'en peux plus !

T'as même pas la place pour un café avec des mini macarons au chocolat ? , lui glissa Emily en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Euh ... c'est que je voudrais pas la fâcher ...! , nous dit Bella en haussant les épaules.

Où mets-tu tout ce que tu viens d'avaler ? , demanda mon père.

Vous êtes meilleur que moi en anatomie ... Mais je ne vais pas synthétiser les calories , je vais les brûler avant ce soir... , lui dit-elle alors qu'elle passait une de ses menottes dans mes cheveux.

En parlant de calories à brûler, commença Jared, il faut décider des animations pour le reste du mois. On peut tenir une semaine avec notre planning. Mais après ...

Disons que nous pourrions glisser un spectacle de magie un soir, un karaoké le soir suivant, une soirée libre, un concours de danses de salon, euh ..., une soirée cinéma, et Emily m'avait proposé une soirée cuisine ... ça fait bien six soirs ça non ? , dit Bella en regardant sa mère prendre tout en note.

On a le planning pour dans quinze jours ma belle ! , lui répondit Renée.

Bien. Vive moi ! , rit Bella. Maman ? Tu as toujours les coordonnées du magicien qui était venu l'automne dernier ?

Damiano ? Je dois les avoir dans mon bureau ...

Tu l'appelles demain pour qu'il vienne un de ces soirs ?

Bien sûr mon ange.

On pourrait pas faire une soirée défilé de mode ? , demanda Alice en sautillant sur son siège.

C'est une super idée ça ! , approuva ma mère.

Et on pourrait même t'aider ! , continua ma sœur.

Vous savez pas dans quoi vous mettez les pieds ! , rit mon ange. C'est un véritable tyran dans son atelier ! Au fait papa : tu as des nouvelles du doc qui doit assurer la perm' ici ?

J'ai laissé cinq ou six messages sur son téléphone ... Mais il ne m'a pas rappelé.

Tu dénonces son contrat dès demain à la première heure. Leah, tu pourras assurer en attendant que je trouve quelqu'un pour le remplacer ?

Mais on est là nous ! , l'interrompit mon père. Je suis médecin et mes enfants sont tous en médecine. On peut se relayer à l'infirmerie... Si ça peut vous éviter de faire appel à un toubib...

Merci doc... Mais vous êtes en vacances …, lui dit ma douce en lui faisant un superbe sourire.

Mais si on ne peut pas aider, on s'en va dès ce soir…, glissa mon père en regardant Bella en coin.

D'accord ….On va dire que Leah va gérer la bobologie courante et qu'elle hurle au secours en cas de besoin ... ? ça convient à tout le monde ?

Ça roule pour moi ! , répondit mon père. Les enfants ?

Il suffit qu'on donne nos numéros à Leah, comme ça l'un de nous sera joignable à tout moment ... , dis-je en me tournant vers la cousine d' Emily, accessoirement petite amie de Jake et infirmière du centre.

Ça me va ! , me dit Leah en me faisant un clin d' œil.

Je t'ai vue jeune demoiselle de mon cœur ! , lui dit Jake en la pinçant doucement.

Je partageais un moment de pure complicité confraternelle avec un collègue ! , lui dit Leah avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Bella ? Il y a des associations caritatives par ici ? , commença Jazz.

Oh que je t'aime toi ! , lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d' œil. Moins que Lily, et bien moins que ton frangin , mais j'aime tes bonnes idées ! Maman , une soirée caritative. Le gros lot étant un repas en tête à tête avec quelqu'un de mon agenda et une danse avec quelqu'un d'autre toujours de mon agenda de contacts... En parlant de ça , j'ai des coups de fils à passer...

Après le café ! , dit Emily d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun appel.

Je ne comptais pas en faire autrement chère cousine ! , lui dit Bella en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

T'avais plutôt intérêt ! On ne sort pas de table tant que le repas n'est pas terminé ! , conclut Emily. Steven ! Les cafés !

J'adore votre philosophie Emily ! , dit ma mère en riant.

Si vous me vouvoyez encore une fois, je promets de faire tellement manger Carlisle, que vous allez devoir payer un sacré supplément sur le vol de retour ! , répondit-elle en tendant un grand plateau de macaron de toutes les couleurs à mon père.

Je promets de ne plus vouvoyer personne ! Mais par pitié éloigne ce plateau des doigts de Carlisle ! , la supplia maman sous les rires de tout le monde.

Les autres « invités » mangeaient eux aussi sur des tables plus familiales, à l'ombre des immenses parasols, ayant fait des connaissances lors de la soirée de la veille et des activités du matin.

Dès que Bella a eu fini d'engloutir sa dizaine de macarons et la moitié des miens, elle a dégainé son Iphone, piqué le bloc-notes de sa mère et commencé ses prospections.

Alice a entraîné Jasper près du lac , suivis par Emmett et Rosalie, maman et papa, Renée et son mari Phil (qui s'occupait lui aussi des activités physiques avec Emmett), Charlie et Sue ( qui chapeautait d'une main de fer le côté entretien du centre).

Jake et Leah se sont éclipsés, de même que tous les autres, nous laissant seuls Bella, son téléphone, ses contacts et moi.

Kenny ? Salut c'est Bella ! … Super ! Il fait un temps à griller dès le lever du jour ! …. Je t'adore ! …. Tu comptais venir quand ? … Tu accepterais d'être vendu aux enchères au profit d'une œuvre caritative ? …. Un dîner, une danse... . Génial ! A mercredi !

Kenny ? , dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

Kenny Ortega … Célèbre chorégraphe …qui vient justement en vacances mercredi pour une grosse quinzaine de mise au vert. Si tout va bien, il vient avec sa troupe plus ou moins au complet…

D'accord … Donc je vais devoir te partager avec d'autres danseurs ? , soupirai-je en regardant ses doigts pianoter un autre contact.

Tu ne vas rien partager avec personne d'autre que moi mon petit cœur d'amour ! , me dit-elle en déposant un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Je préfère ça … , dis-je en souriant contre ses lèvres.

Bien … Je peux continuer mes appels ? Plus vite je téléphone, plus vite je finis, plus de temps je passe avec toi !

Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à me parler alors ? , dis-je en me reculant un peu.

J'hallucine ! ….. Jean-Jacques ? Salut , c'est ton petit bouchon préféré ! …. Je vais plus que super bien ! … Comment vont tes femmes ? … Bien sûr ! Je peux même vous trouver une nounou pour les petites ! Et tu sais qu' Emmett avait promis des cours d' aquagym à ta femme ! …. Marché conclu ! … Dis-moi, j'ai juste un petit service à te demander… Quand tu seras là, je peux compter sur un mini-concert ?... Tu invites Michael, Francis, ou qui tu veux !... Génialissime ! …. Tu appelles maman demain pour confirmer tes dates ?... A bientôt mon grand bouchon !

Petit bouchon préféré ?

Jean-Jacques Goldman , auteur-compositeur et interprète français… Il m'appelle comme ça depuis qu'il m'a vue danser à Marseille… Les autres danseurs de la troupe culminaient à plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq pour les garçons … Je faisais un peu naine … Quand il est venu dans les coulisses après le spectacle, j'étais encore en tenue, en train de me trémousser sur un de ses titres… Je ne savais pas qu'il était là…On a fini par sympathiser et il vient me voir au moins une fois par an avec toute sa famille : ses grands-enfants, ses petits derniers, et parfois des amis musiciens…

Tu vas avoir assez de place pour loger La troupe des danseurs d' Ortega et ton Goldman ?

On a une capacité d'une centaine de lits… Seth et son équipe peuvent me monter un bungalow en moins de trois heures…

Et tu le mettrais où le bungalow magique ? , dis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Mais près des autres ! Les raccordements pour l'eau, l'électricité et les eaux usées sont tous recouverts d'une plaque de gazon . Mais comme nous avons pensé à les équiper d'une puce, on sait précisément où implanter les bungalows sans devoir retourner tout le parc ! Avoue que tu es époustouflé par mon organisation ! , me dit-elle en se moquant de moi.

Je suis tout bonnement sans voix devant ta génialissime façon de tout diriger de manière aussi efficace tout en donnant l'air d'être copine avec tout le monde ! , dis-je en m'approchant de ses lèvres si tentantes.

Mais je suis copine avec tout le monde ! Sauf si on me cherche ! , me dit Bella en m'embrassant. J'ai encore quelques appels à faire … Tu restes avec moi ou tu veux t'aérer un peu ?

M'aérer ? Nous sommes à l'extérieur là ma puce …

T'aérer l'esprit…Voir ailleurs si c'est moins monotone qu'une nana qui passe une plombe scotchée à son Iphone …, me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

J'adore te voir scotchée à ton téléphone… J'adore être avec toi … J'adore être tout contre toi… et je suis prêt à parier mon billet de retour que je vais adorer être plus proche de toi, tout découvrir de toi, et compter le nombre de grains de beauté que ce superbe corps recèle… Mais si tu veux être seule pour faire ce que tu as à faire, il suffit de me le dire …

Tu veux pas me faire un dessin, histoire de m'assurer que j'ai tout bien compris ? , rit-elle. J'ai pas envie que tu ailles voir ailleurs … Je voulais juste que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop …

Jamais quand je suis près de toi..., dis-je en l'embrassant. Qui est le suivant ?

On a des danseurs, des musiciens, un magicien… Euh … je pourrai demander à un cirque de venir ? Non … On se suffit à nous-même pour ça ! , rit-elle encore une fois. Aide-moi...

Tu as quatre médecins sous la main … Une soirée « gestes qui sauvent » ? Emmett et ses idées bizarre : une soirée « les pieds dans l'eau » ? Jake et ses mécanos : une soirée « bricolos » ? Jared et ses serveurs : une soirée « garçons de café » ? un barbecue près du lac ? une soirée Las Vegas ?, dis-je en m'animant au fur et à mesure de mes idées.

Bella m'a regardée toute surprise par ma fougue… Ses yeux brillent comme si de touts petits éclats de soleil s'y reflétaient. Elle a noté toutes mes idées, dans une colonne portant mon prénom, enfin mon surnom, celui qu'elle me donne… J'aurais hurlé de désespoir si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle m'avait affublé de ce surnom … Mais elle, elle peut…

Je peux presque voir les rouages de ton cerveau qui tournent à plein régime … Crache le morceau. .. , me dit-elle doucement.

Tu sais, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais aimé les surnoms qu'on pouvait me donner … Eddy, Doudou… ça m'exaspère ! Mes parents ne m'ont jamais appelé autrement qu' Edward ! Seuls mon frère et ma sœur m'appellent Ed' parce qu'ils savent que je ne râlerais pas trop … Je me disais juste que si une autre fille avait osé m'appeler « belle gueule », j'aurais déjà tourné les talons et me serais enfui très très loin…

Désolée … Edward …, murmura-t-elle en embrassant mon poignet.

Non ! Toi tu peux ! , dis-je en me perdant dans ses prunelles chocolat. Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, c'est ce que je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu repousses mes limites sans même avoir à forcer … Tu prends une place de plus en plus importante dans ma vie … Et je suis perdu car ça ne fait que deux petits jours que nous nous connaissons ! Je … je ne … Bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à dire ?

Parce que tu as peur de te brûler les ailes …, dit-elle si bas que j'ai eu du mal à l'entendre.

Regarde-moi petit chocolat…, murmurai-je en nouant mes doigts aux siens.

Quand elle a enfin levé ses superbes yeux vers moi, j'ai enfin eu toutes les réponses à mes questions existentielles : elle a autant peur que moi… Elle tremble autant que moi … Elle n'est pas plus stupide que moi … Papa m'a dit qu'elle a suivi tous ses cours par correspondance à cause de sa passion pour la danse… Je sais qu'elle a pu sauter plusieurs classes… Elle a vingt-et-un ans et déjà un doctorat de littérature … Elle a vingt-et-un ans et …

Je t'aime …, avons-nous murmuré tous les deux en même temps.

Vendredi 20 Juin 2010, 21h00, jour de mon anniversaire.

Je suis en retard …. Encore ! Heureusement que maman m'avait préparé une housse avec mes vêtements pour la remise de ce stupide prix !

Je viens de terminer une opération de plus de cinq heures à l'hôpital … J'ai réussi à enlever une tumeur dans le cerveau d'un petit bout de six ans qui m'appelle chef avec un délicieux petit cheveu sur la langue !

Je suis le plus jeune neurochirurgien du pays , et malheureusement pour mes heures de sommeil, je suis très doué, donc très demandé… J'obtiens aussi de très bon résultats car j'ai mis au point, grâce à Jazz, une technique moins invasive pour endormir mes patients : plus d'anesthésiants, mais de l'hypnose ! Donc moins d'heures en salle de réveil ... et moins de problèmes éventuels avec les anesthésiques...

T'es en retard frangin ! , me sourit mon frère alors que j'entre dans le hall d'un superbe complexe hôtelier récemment racheté par une jeune mécène dont je ne connais pas le nom.

J'ai opéré Shawn … Je suis resté avec lui pour m'assurer que tout allait bien… , dis-je à mon frère tandis que deux petites tornades passent entre nos jambes.

Anthony et Valentine! , Revenez ici avant que je demande à votre maman de vous consigner dans vos chambres ! , gronda une voix derrière moi.

T'es pas marrante tata Lily ! , soupira le jeune garçon.

Salut ma puce ! , dit Jasper en enlaçant sa fiancée qui tenait les deux bambins par la main.

Bonsoir Lily .. , dis-je en tentant de réfréner toutes les images que je voulais oublier depuis cet été-là, comme à chaque fois que je voyais Alice ou Emmett.

Edward … Je suis contente de te voir !… Je dois ramener ces deux petits monstres à leur nounou… Mais avant je dois m'assurer que les invités ne manquent de rien… Les organisateurs ont fait venir du beau monde : Paris Hilton, Jude Law, Mel Gibson, Kenny Ortega … Jasper, mon cœur, est-ce que je peux te les confier quelques minutes ?

Bien sûr ! Edward et moi nous allons nous en occuper comme si c'étaient nos enfants ! , lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d' œil.

Alice l'a regardé en lui faisant de gros yeux, un peu comme s'il venait de dire une énormité… Bizarre … Quoi que le lutin a toujours été bizarre… Elle et mon frère sont fiancés depuis presque un an … Ils ont eu une engueulade phénoménale à propos de dieu sait quoi, puis ce sont rabibochés après que Jazz soit allé la rejoindre à Paris…

Ils étaient restés en contact depuis nos vacances … J'aurais bien voulu être toujours en contact avec Elle… Et ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir envoyé des tonnes de mails, de sms, d'appels ! Elle a répondu trois jours... Puis ensuite j'ai eu droit au black out total…

J'ai demandé à Jazz de me donner des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire d'Alice … C'est là que j'ai appris pour Bella… A peine quelques jours après notre départ, elle a fait un malaise … Les médecins lui ont alors diagnostiqué une leucémie particulièrement virulente … Elle a refusé tout traitement…

Papa s'est immédiatement mis en devoir de retourner là-bas avec maman pour soutenir Renée et Charlie. Ils sont revenus quinze jours plus tard, l'air dévasté. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de plus pour comprendre que tout était fini … L'amour de ma vie venait de me quitter … définitivement. Je ne pourrais jamais emménager avec elle , ni lui demander de m'épouser , ni lui faire un enfant , ni vieillir à ses côtés …

Je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment remis… Je la vois encore partout , malgré le long travail de psychanalyse… Je la vois dans le visage de ce petit garçon ! Et dans les boucles de cette petite fille ! Et je crois même entendre sa voix donnant des consignes aux serveurs ! C'est mon psy qui va être content de mes « progrès » !

Salut Tonton Jazz ! , dirent en même temps les deux enfants.

Salut les monstres ! , leur répondit-il en leur ébouriffant les cheveux. Je vous présente Edward, mon frère. Edward, voici Anthony et Valentine…

Bonsoir ! , dis-je en m'interrogeant sur l'identité de leur maman qui devait être magnifique pour avoir fait de superbes bébés comme eux. Vous avez décidé de faire tourner chèvre votre tante Lily ?

C'est pas bien compliqué ! , dit la petite fille en riant. Il suffit de se salir !

C'est bizarre … z'ai l'impression de t'avoir déza vu … , me dit le petit garçon en me détaillant de ses petits yeux dont la couleur me rappelait étrangement la mienne.

Anthony, tu devrais peut-être demander à Cécile de vous emmener à l'appartement non ? , lui répondit mon frère soudain mal à l'aise.

Si on va chez nous, maman va demander à Cécile de nous mettre au lit ! , supplia la petite Valentine.

J'ai peut-être une solution … , dis-je en m' agenouillant pour être plus ou moins à leur hauteur. Si vous promettez d'être sages , je veux bien aller voir votre maman et lui demander une permission de … dix heures , continuai-je en regardant ma montre.

Zénial ! , me dit le bonhomme en me sautant au cou .

Jasper ! dis-moi que tu les as vus ! , demanda une voix épuisée qui résonna et me fit frissonner jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme.

Euh … , répondit-il en se déplaçant légèrement. Bordel ! Pourquoi moi ? , murmura-t-il en se tournant vers la voix.

Maman ! Zedward a dit que si ze suis saze, il te demandera si ze peux avoir une permission zusqu'à dix z'heure ! Dis oui ! Dis oui ! Dis oui !

Ed… Edward ? Oh mon dieu !

J'ai alors levé les yeux … ça ne pouvait pas être Elle … Pourtant cette voix …

C'était bien Elle ! Ses yeux d'un brun si particulier, son visage en forme de cœur, ses belles boucles si soyeuses, son superbe corps revêtu d'une magnifique robe en soie nacrée…

Et avant de n'avoir pu dire un seul mot , elle s'est évanouie . Jazz a eu juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne contre le marbre.

B … Bella ? ,ai-je crié alors que le bonhomme murmurait des « maman » à fendre l'âme la plus endurcie.

Jasper, monte-la à l'étage..., ordonna la voix de notre père. Esmée, tu veux bien t'occuper des petits ?

Papa ? Que se passe-t-il ? , demandai-je alors que la petite Valentine venait de se blottir dans mes bras, juste tout contre son frère.

Pas maintenant fils, pas maintenant… , soupira-t-il en me désignant le double escalier menant aux étages.

Dis-moi que maman va aller bien ! , me supplia Valentine .

Elle va pu aller au zopital hein ? Pasque maman elle va beaucoup au zopital … Et nous on n'aime pas aller la voir au zopital !

HO-PI-TAL Anthony ! , le corrigea Valentine. Arrête de faire le bébé ! Tu sais que maman n'aime pas ça !

Ze fais pas le bébé ! , lui cria le petit bonhomme. Et pi d'abord ze t'aime pas !

On se calme vous deux ! , dis-je en les prenant par la main. On va voir comment va votre maman…

Tu la connais maman ? , me demanda Valentine en plantant des yeux identiques à ceux de Bella dans les miens.

Où est votre papa ? , lui demandai-je .

Maman dit que c'est pas poli de répondre à une question par une autre question …

Oui je connais votre maman…

Maman nous a dit que notre papa ne sait pas que nous sommes là … Elle dit juste que notre papa lui a fait un merveilleux cadeau en lui permettant de nous avoir…

Edward ! Bella voudrait te parler …, me dit mon père alors que je venais d'atteindre le palier du deuxième étage. Je reste avec les chenapans…

Dis papou, comment elle va maman ? , sanglota Anthony. Et pourquoi mon papa il est pas làaaaaaaa ? Ze veux voir ma mamaaaaaaaaaaan …. Ze veux voir mon papaaaaaaaa !

Viens là mon poussin , lui dit ma mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

Manou ! ze veux voir ma mamaaaaaaaaaaaan ! , sanglota-t-il de plus belle.

Je vais voir leur mère … , dis-je ne soupirant. Mais je veux des explications ensuite… Je ne comprends rien et je n'aime pas ça !

Papa m'a précédé dans cet appartement aux proportions assez énormes… Il semblait connaître les lieux…

Et moi j'avais une sensation bizarre … Je suis sûr que je vais pas aimer… Et pourquoi est-ce que la tête de ce gosse me semble aussi familière ? Il est déjà passé entre mes mains ? Non , je m'en souviendrais ! J'ai des photos de tous les gosses que j'ai pu opérer ….

Cinq ans et demi …Juin 2010… Ils sont nés en 2005… C'est fou ce que la gamine ressemble à Bella ! Même yeux profonds , même boucles , même foutu caractère !

Sale chanceux de merde ! Elle m'a vite remplacé ! Leucémie virulente mon cul ! Elle m'a seulement plaqué ! Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ! Et dire que moi je me bouffe les sangs depuis presque six ans ! J'en suis réduit à aller consulter un psychothérapeute bordel ! Et elle a fait des enfants à un autre ! Je ne vois que par elle, et elle fait des enfants à un autre mec ! Elle se perd dans d'autres bras que les miens ! Elle se laisse embrasser par d'autres lèvres que les miennes ! Se laisse toucher par d'autres doigts que les miens ! Ce que nous avons vécu n'a donc rien représenté pour elle ?

C'est avec de la rage plein la tête que j'entends mon père me parler. A moins que je ne connaisse déjà la réponse à toutes les questions que je me pose sur Elle, sur les enfants, sur moi, sur ce nous qui a duré le temps d'un été ...

Je sais ce que tu penses fils… , soupira-t-il tout en continuant à marcher devant moi.

Oh non ! Tu n'en as même pas une vague idée ! , dis-je en serrant les dents.

J'en ai plus qu'une vague idée Edward ! , me dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Ça fait des années que je suis obligé de te mentir ! Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je sais ce que tu penses ! J'ai dû jurer sur la tête des jumeaux de ne rien te révéler ! Et à l'époque, ils n'étaient pas plus gros qu'un petit pois dans le ventre de leur mère !

Pourquoi tout le monde m'a menti depuis le temps? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis presque certain que ces deux enfants sont les miens ?, demandai-je de plus en plus furieux à mon père .

Bella veut tout te dire elle-même … , me dit-il en ouvrant une porte qui donnait sur une grande chambre aux tons clairs.

Je vous laisse tous les deux … Elle est fatiguée Ed' … Pousse pas trop …Le choc de te voir et ses globules blancs en chute libre : cocktail détonnant ! , chuchota mon frère en sortant.

Elle est étendue dans un immense lit, sa frêle silhouette masquée par un drap marron foncé sur lequel s'étalaient de délicates fleurs bleues turquoise. Elle est toute pâle … Un masque à oxygène lui mange presque tout le visage … Mais je peux voir que ses yeux me dévorent…

Elle tapote doucement l'espace à côté d'elle , sur cet immense lit. Je m'y assois comme un bon soldat .. J'ai fait tout ce qu'elle voulait cet été-là … Une seule virée sur l'océan chocolat de ses yeux et voilà que je replonge ! Stevens sera décidément furax quand je lui dirais ça ! Lui qui pensait que je commençais à bien m'en sortir ! Un seul regard et j'oublie presque pourquoi je lui en veux ... J'en deviens pathétique !

Bella … , dis-je doucement. Dis-moi ce qui se passe …. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es vivante alors que tout indiquait que la maladie t'avait emportée … Dis-moi … Dis-moi pourquoi ton fils a l'impression de m'avoir déjà vu … Pourquoi mes parents me cachent des choses … Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais apprendre ?...

C'est ma faute … , me dit-elle d'une petite voix fatiguée en ôtant le masque à oxygène. Je suis tellement désolée !

Remets ton masque ! , dis-je en reprenant un peu mes esprits. Je vais poser les questions et tu vas simplement me répondre en hochant la tête … D'accord ?

Fais venir Jazz et Carlisle …, me demanda-t-elle en ne suivant pas mes recommandations.

Bella ! Le masque ! , dis-je d'une voix autoritaire que je n'employais qu'avec mes patients les plus récalcitrants.

Je suis allé ouvrir la porte, pour me trouver presque nez-à-nez avec mon père qui faisait les cent pas, mon frère qui tenait une Alice éplorée dans ses bras, ma sœur qui réconfortait Emmett, maman qui chuchotait à l'oreille de Valentine… Le petit Anthony s'est levé comme un ressort quand il m'a vu …

Zedward ! t'as vu maman ? Elle va bien ? Elle va pas encore aller au … , débita-t-il avant que je ne le coupe.

Maman est très fatiguée… Elle se repose … Mais elle veut parler à mon papa et à mon frère… Si vous alliez vite fait lui faire un gros bisou avant d'aller vous coucher ?

Tu vas rester avec nous pas vrai ? , me demanda Valentine en glissant sa petite main dans la mienne.

….

S'il te plaît …. , me supplie-t-elle en lâchant les larmes qu'elle retenait. Papa ! s'il te plaît !

Alice, ma mère et Rosalie se sont mises à pleurer plus qu'elles ne le faisaient déjà. Mon père, Emmett et Jasper se sont mués en statues, et moi j'ai eu l'impression que le temps était sur pause, pendant que la bombe nucléaire explosait juste sur ma gueule …

Papa ? … Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles papa ma puce ? Je ne suis pas ton papa , je ne peux pas être ton papa ! , dis-je en m' agenouillant devant cette petite fille qui séchait ses larmes d'une manière rageuse.

J'ai cinq ans et demi ! J'ai un QI de 160 ! Anthony te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Maman pleure à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parle du centre de vacances qu'elle a à Perpignan et de l'été 2004 ! Elle nous appelle « ses petits miracles d'amour » ! Manou nous a montré des photos de toi petit, elle dit que tu es docteur et que tu peux aider maman ! Alors fais-le ! , me supplia-t-elle encore en s'accrochant à ma chemise.

Val… Tony… , appela Bella d'une voix ténue.

Les enfants se sont précipités vers le lit de leur mère. Ils sont montés très précautionneusement de chaque côté, en faisant bien attention de ne pas s'asseoir sur le petit tuyau du masque à oxygène.

Je vous aime mes amours …Allez- vous mettre au lit … Papou et tonton Jazz vont bien s'occuper de moi… Ne vous en faites pas ! Bisous !

Ze t'aime maman d'amour… , lui chuchota Anthony, mais j'étais juste à côté de lui, j'avais tout entendu…

Je t'aime maman… , lui dit Valentine en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Papa va bien s'occuper de toi … Il est médecin comme papou et tonton Jasper… Il va te soigner …

Bella a étouffé un sanglot avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle a dû voir que j'étais noyé sous tant d'émotions … Mais le médecin en moi a pris le dessus sur l'amoureux transi…

Les poussins… , soupirai-je en m' agenouillant près d' Anthony. Je vous promets de vous tenir au courant mais allez- vous mettre au lit … Maman doit se reposer …

Promets d'abord que tu vas bien t'occuper d'elle ! , m'ordonna Valentine en se plantant devant moi.

Oui papa zedward ! Tu vas soigner maman hein ?

Filez au lit ! , dis-je en soupirant encore une fois. Écoutez, je dois vraiment parler à votre maman… Je dois voir son dossier médical et je dois l'examiner… Et je ne peux rien faire tant que vous êtes là …

D'accord … Papa… , soupira Valentine. Allez , viens Tony …

Papa ? ze peux te faire un bizou ? , me demanda Anthony en tirant sur ma veste.

Je n'ai rien répondu … J'ai juste ouvert les bras et les deux enfants qui m'appelaient papa depuis plusieurs minutes m'ont enlacé comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme s'ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de me serrer dans leurs petits bras avant d'aller se coucher … Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Bella par-dessus les deux petites têtes … Elle a les yeux qui brillent … Elle ne pleure plus , mais je peux voir qu'elle a dépassé le stade de la simple émotion ! Elle est submergée par différents sentiments ... Je peux tous les lire dans ses yeux : surprise, soulagement, peur pour ses enfants, résignation face à la maladie, intense amour pour les deux bambins, quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui m'est peut être réservé …

Écoutez … papa et allez- vous mettre au lit… à demain mes amours… , leur dit Bella en enlevant encore une fois son masque.

Bella ! Remets ton masque ! , dis-je en élevant la voix. Mais quelle tête de mule ! T'as pas changé !

Les enfants sont sortis de la chambre et Jasper a refermé doucement la porte derrière eux en les confiant à notre mère.

Maintenant je veux tout savoir ! , dis-je en m'adressant à tout le monde. Et toi tu n'as pas intérêt à enlever ce foutu masque sinon je te le colle avec de la glu ! , dis-je à Bella en la menaçant du doigt.

Quand les résultats de Bella sont tombés, commença mon père, elle a non seulement appris qu'elle était atteinte d'une leucémie très virulente, mais également qu'elle était enceinte de trois semaines… Ce qui techniquement, faisait de toi le père. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, le médecin a été soulagé de savoir que j'étais un confrère. Il a plaidé son cas avec tellement de force ! Bella ne voulait pas entendre parler de chimiothérapie ou de médication ! Elle savait que ce serait nocif pour le fœtus, et elle nous a dit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle mette un terme à cette grossesse surprise. Elle s'est orientée vers de la phytothérapie. .. J'étais convaincu que c'était un tissu de foutaises … Avec un traitement adapté, le pronostic était de 40% de chances. Avec la phytothérapie, on tombait à 10% . Si on y ajoute la grossesse… On tombait à un résultat quasi nul. Mais Bella nous a soutenu que 2% c'était mieux que rien… Elle n'a pas voulu que nous vous mettions au courant, ni tes frères et sœurs, ni toi.

Surtout pas toi …, me dit Bella en enlevant son masque. Écoute-moi belle gueule ! , continua-t-elle en stoppant ma main qui voulait remettre ce foutu masque en place. Je ne savais pas si j'allais m'en sortir … Je ne voulais pas que tu te bouffes les sangs parce que nous ne nous sommes pas protégés dans le feu de l'action… Je ne voulais pas que tu foutes ta carrière en l'air à cause de moi…

Valentine m'a dit qu'ils avaient cinq ans et demi …, dis-je à Bella en lui remettant le masque. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas mis au courant quand ils sont nés ? Quand tu as été guérie ?

Je ne suis pas guérie …, me dit-elle malgré le masque que je tenais toujours.

Quoi ? Mais si sa leucémie avait été si virulente et si elle avait un pronostic si défavorable, comment était-elle encore là six ans après ?

Dis-moi tout petit chocolat …

J'étais désormais à genoux sur son lit, mes mains plaqués de chaque côté de son si beau visage. Elle a fondu en larmes dès que je l'ai appelé par le petit surnom que je lui avais trouvé cet été-là…

Bella …. Chut… ma belle …calme-toi…

Et pendant que je la berce, c'est Jasper qui prend la suite de papa.

Bella a accepté la chimio dès que les bébés sont nés… Elle a fait des rechutes … Ce que t'a dit Anthony est vrai …Ils sont souvent allés la voir à l'hôpital. Elle était à chaque fois en chambre stérile. Heureusement, ils sont tous les deux compatibles avec elle. Malgré son refus catégorique, j'ai contresigné avec papa et les parents de Bella les autorisations de prise de sang sur les enfants… En voyant Anthony la première fois, il y a un an , j'ai deviné sans problème qui était leur père… Je savais que je devais te le dire, mais l'urgence était de sauver Bella…

Passons … , dis-je à mon frère alors que Bella nouait ses doigts aux miens. Son état maintenant ?

Une petite tumeur au sein droit, une autre au cerveau…, me répondit papa en échappant une larme.

C'est à quel stade ?

Le neurochirurgien venait de prendre les commandes.

La tumeur du sein est opérable . Elle peut s'en tirer sans trop de dégâts, je pense , continua mon père. Mais la tumeur au cerveau est située sur une zone un peu difficile d'accès… Je ne sais pas par quel bout l'attaquer…

C'est moi le neurochir'… Clichés ? , ma voix avait claqué d'une manière trop sèche… Je m'excuserai plus tard, quand Bella serait tirée d'affaire.

Son dossier médical est dans sa tablette de nuit. _Jazz_

J'ai passé deux heures à observer les comptes rendus d'analyses, de chimio, les radiographies, scanners, IRM…

Mike ? C'est Edward…, je téléphonais à mon second, mon plan d'attaque était prêt.

Salut Chef ! Alors cette remise de prix ?

Écoute Mike… Je veux que tu annules toutes mes interventions et ce pour une durée indéterminée…

Un problème chef ? , demanda la voix inquiète de mon second.

Aucun problème… Mais la mère de mes enfants a besoin de mon aide… Je veux être disponible pour elle jour et nuit …

Attends attends ! , m'interrompit mon interne qui me tutoyait pour la première fois en deux ans. Tu viens bien de dire « la mère de mes enfants » ?

C'est une longue histoire Mike … , soupirai-je. Ceci étant, je veux tout le monde dans mon bureau dans une heure maximum ! Ainsi qu'une salle d'op' réservée et une équipe prête à m'épauler… Tu bippes Shepperd ! Et Wilson !

Je pige plus là ! Mamour est neurochir comme toi, et Wilson onco… Oh … Elle a un cancer ?

Deux …

Oh putain ! Je suis désolé Chef ! Et tes gamins ? Quel âge ? Pronostic ?

Des jumeaux. Cinq ans et demi, comme le tien. Et pas génial…

Tu veux Addison aussi ? Si c'est un cancer du sein, elle pourrait t'aider si y a besoin de faire une mastectomie… Et Glamour pour la chir' reconstructrice…

J'espère ne pas devoir en arriver là. Mais bippe-les eux aussi ! Dis-leur que Carlisle et Jazz sont avec moi et que tout le monde va devoir bosser selon mes méthodes !

Ok ! J'ai lancé les bippers … Je vais appeler Jess … La prévenir que je ne rentre pas tout de suite… Je t'attends avec l'équipe ! Et je prévois la maxi réserve de caféine !

Merci Mike ! , dis-je en raccrochant. Papa, je veux une ambulance dans dix minutes maximum ! Jasper, si je dois opérer Bella, je ne veux pas d'anesthésiants, on fera comme d'habitude !

Minute joli papillon ! , me dit Bella à travers son masque. J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire non ?

Non justement ! , dis-je en me penchant sur elle. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! En tant qu' ancien homme de ta vie, et père de tes enfants, je me sens en droit de m'imposer ! En tant que célèbre neurochirurgien qui devait recevoir un prix ce soir, je prends les commandes ! D'accord ou pas, tu viens avec moi, dans mon service !

Pourquoi dis-tu ancien homme de ma vie ?, me demanda-t-elle avec une lueur nouvelle dans le regard. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi …

Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois ! , dis-je en lui caressant tendrement les joues. Tu pourras te traîner à mes pieds en m'avouant un amour sans bornes, je t'emmènerai quand même dans mon service … Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui prend les commandes Petit Chocolat !

Ok …, accepta-t-elle en ne déviant pas son regard du mien. Mais je veux que les enfants soient tenus au courant…

Ils vont aller chez nous, dit Carlisle. Tu sais qu'ils ont leur chambre… Esmée, Alice et Rosalie vont les chouchouter ! Et Emmett va les couver !

Bien… puisque tout est réglé … pourquoi sommes-nous encore en train de parler ? , me demanda Bella.

L'ambulance du Seattle Grey's Hospital est arrivée pendant que nous expliquions aux enfants ce qui allait se passer.

Et tandis que leur mère était emmenée par les ambulanciers qui vénéraient mon père autant qu'ils me détestaient, Anthony et Valentine s'efforçaient de ne pas pleurer en me faisant promettre de les appeler souvent chez ma mère, de tout leur dire ...

Les enfants, dis-je pour la sixième fois en moins de dix minutes, je vous promets de vous appeler, de tout vous dire, et de passer dans la journée pour vous permettre de voir votre maman , ou autoriser ma mère à vous faire venir...

Promets que maman va guérir ! , me dit Anthony.

Je ne peux pas te promettre ça bonhomme ...

Mais Val m'a dit que tu es un grand médecin ! Comme papou et tonton Zazz !

Tu as pu parler à maman ? , me demanda Valentine. Elle t'a dit quoi sur nous ? T'es bien notre papa hein ?

Oui j'ai pu parler à votre maman... On doit encore un peu s'expliquer sur vous et oui je suis bien votre papa... Maintenant je vous laisse avec mamie, je dois aller avec maman ... Mon équipe m'attend déjà ...

Manou ... pas mamie ... Elle dit qu'elle pas encore assez vieille pour qu'on l'appelle mamie …, me corrigea Anthony. Zai un défaut de prononciation mais zai les mêmes capacités que Val ...

Est-ce qu'à un seul moment depuis je suis là, j'ai sous-entendu que tu n'étais qu'un gros bébé sans cervelle ? , ai-je demandé à mon ... fils.

Non..., soupira-t-il. Mais comme ze parle pas bien, tout le monde pense que ze suis un bébé...

Je te promets une chose ...Dès que je me serais occupé de maman, j'essaie de régler ton problème d'élocution... ça te va mon bonhomme ? , lui dis-je en le serrant très fort contre moi.

T'es zamoureux de maman ? Non, parce que si t'es zamoureux, tu seras oblizé de faire du bon travail, et tu guériras maman ! Hein papa ?

Si je te dis un secret dans le creux de l'oreille, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras ne le garder que pour Val et toi ? , lui demandai-je en plantant mon regard dans ses prunelles du même vert que le mien.

Promis, zuré, crassé !

Ne crache pas sinon Lily et Manou vont me tuer ! , dis-je en souriant faiblement à mon ...fils (oui c'était bien mon fils, quoiqu'il m'en coûte de le formuler ! Il me ressemblait tellement ! Ma mère avait des photos de moi au même âge ... Impossible de douter qu'il soit mon fils ! Mais apprendre que je suis le père d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille qui ont déjà cinq ans et demi, que je n'ai pas vus naître, et dont je ne sais rien ... c'est difficile de conceptualiser ma paternité ! Voilà que je parle comme mon psy !). Depuis la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur maman, j'ai su qu'elle était la femme de ma vie, celle que j'aimerai toujours. Alors, oui je suis toujours amoureux de maman, et oui je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle guérisse le plus rapidement possible... , ai-je chuchoté à l'oreille de mon bambin.

Et quand elle sera guérie, on vivra tous les quatre ? , me chuchota ma fille qui avait tout entendu.

On en parlera à maman ... Mais pour l'instant allez avec Manou ...

Docteur Cullen ? Vous montez avec nous ? , me demanda le chef d'équipe.

Je vous suis avec la Cullen mobile ! , dis-je en lui faisant un clin d' œil qui le fit sourire.

Nous sommes arrivés dans mon service moins de trente minutes plus tard, bouchons légendaires de Seattle compris … Mike et mes internes m'attendaient dans l'annexe de mon bureau , une salle qui nous servait à poser les diagnostics et envisager les différents protocoles selon les patients à traiter. Papa et Jazz s'occupaient des formalités d'admission de Bella… En regardant ma montre j'ai pu voir qu'il n'était si tard que ça …00h30 …

Ok … Maintenant que le chef est là , je commence à vous briffer ! , commença Mike. Isabella , femme de notre illustre chef et accessoirement mère de leurs deux enfants : cancer du sein droit, tumeur du caveau, et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir du dossier médical , une leucémie qui serait plus ou moins en rémission… Chef ?

Merci Mike ! Je veux que vous refassiez toutes les analyses : de la simple prise de sang au scanner … Elle va vous mordre si vous l'appelez autrement que Bella… On laisse tomber les civilités : je n'ai pas le temps pour monsieur et mademoiselle ! Uhm … Jason : tu lui prélèves de quoi confirmer le diagnostic de cancers et tu vérifies toi-même les résultats. Katlin : débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais je dois parler au médecin qui a traité sa leucémie en 2004 ! Jane : dès que Jason a fini de prélever, scan et irm. Si Cuddy te cherche des poux, tu me l'envoies. Techniquement parlant, Bella n'est pas ma femme… Mais si ça peut accélérer les procédures, dites à tous vents que je suis un farouche défenseur de ma vie privée ! Mike va vous coordonner. Je serai dans la chambre de Bella en cas de besoin … On a deux gamins de cinq ans et demi … On a pas le droit de se planter ! , dis-je d'une voix moins assurée qu'au début de ma tirade de chef de service.

Edward ! Je viens de voir Carlisle ! On vient d'admettre ta femme ? , me demanda Derek Shepperd, l'autre neurochirurgien titulaire du service, tandis que mes internes sortaient tout organiser. Je ne savais pas que tu étais marié et que tu avais des gamins !

Moi non plus jusqu'à il y a quelques heures …, dis-je en m'asseyant.

Oh … On s'en fout … Mike m'a dit que je pourrais t'être utile … Développe !

Plonge-toi dans son dossier médical … Je l'ai épluché pendant deux heures … J'ai l'impression d'avoir les yeux qui se croisent… Je suis vanné ! Après six ans, je retrouve la femme que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer ! J'apprends qu'elle a refusé tout traitement pour sa leucémie car elle était enceinte ! Elle me fait deux adorables bouts de chou ! Et je dois la charcuter parce que ces putains de cellules cancéreuses ont migré ! Les petits et moi, on fera quoi sans elle ? , ai-je gémi en posant ma tête sur mon bureau.

On va prendre soin d'elle ! , me répondit doucement Mark, le chirurgien esthétique, qui venait d'entrer dans mon bureau avec Addison, ex-femme de Derek et chef du service gynécologie obstétrique. On va tous plancher sur son dossier et on va vous permettre de vivre la vie de famille que vous méritez d'avoir. Ok ?

Ok … Merci …, ai-je dit en me relevant de mon siège.

Allez ! file la rejoindre ! , me dit Addison en me poussant vers la porte.

Les infirmières ont fait du zèle en apprenant que Bella était la belle-fille du Chef de l'hôpital ! Elles lui ont filé la chambre VIP … ça ressemble plus à une suite qu'à une chambre d'hôpital ! C'est beaucoup plus spacieux aussi ! Et assez près du bureau de papa !

Jason a terminé ses prélèvements plus vite que son ombre ! Il semblerait qu'il veuille absolument se faire pardonner pour les fois où il a un peu traîné des pieds … Je le comprends : c'est pas évident d'être le neveu de Cuddy et de bosser pour son pire contradicteur !

Jane vient de se mettre la directrice adjointe de l'hôpital à dos… Lisa Cuddy : médecin très compétente qui s'est perdu dans la paperasse pour en ressortir administratrice … Papa et elle ont souvent des divergences quant aux coûts des actes … Avec moi, elle a des divergences philosophiques : je n'admets jamais qu'elle restreigne mon serment d' Hippocrate ! Je contourne gentiment ses « Non ! Pas question ! », en allant voir directement les familles pour leur parler de mes protocoles… Les familles apprennent que le Dr Cuddy refuse le traitement, et vont la voir assez remontées… Elle finit toujours par céder … C'est moi qui ne lui cède pas … en dehors de l'hôpital ! Inconcevable de coucher avec une collègue de boulot ! Ça c'est pas possible ! Pas depuis Bella !

Salut Belle Gueule ! , me lança Bella sans enlever son masque . Mike n'arrête pas de raconter des bêtises ! Je n'ai rien senti quand Jason m'a piquée. Et … Jane ?

Vous vous connaissez ? , dis-je en passant de l'une à l'autre .

C'est la petite sœur d' Alec … , me répondit Bella en ôtant son masque.

Bella ! Remets ce foutu masque bordel ! , dis-je excédé. Jane , je t'écoute…

Quand mon frère a été abattu, j'avais dix ans… Je me souviens juste de l'immense peine de mes parents, de Démétri, de la voix de la copine d' Alec qui hurlait le jour des obsèques . Je vous jure que je n'ai pas percuté quand Mike l'a présentée comme votre femme … Mais ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi ! Elle est une patiente comme les autres , sauf que toutes les autres patientes ne sont pas votre femme et la mère de vos enfants Chef !, conclut-elle en riant.

Certes ! Une seule femme me suffit amplement, dis-je en riant à mon tour.

Bella … Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais Alec serait vraiment très heureux de ton bonheur… Par contre, je sais que c'est le bon moment pour aller nous promener vers la salle de scan … ! Cuddy m'a sauté dessus quand je lui ai dit tout ce dont tu avais besoin pour ta femme … ! J'ai sacrifié mon brushing pour ta belle !

Le prochain sera pour moi ! En plus de ta manucure ! mais va lui faire passer ce scan à la con ! , dis-je en regardant la moue presque enfantine de la meilleure de mes externes.

Bella ! , soupira-t-elle. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour le supporter ! Et tu as le temps du trajet pour me dire ce que tu lui trouves ! Franchement ! Bon d'accord ! Il a …..

La voix de Jane a peu à peu baissé en volume puisqu'elle entraînait le fauteuil roulant de Bella vers les ascenseurs, à l'autre bout du couloir…

Ma femme… Ma femme et mes enfants … Ma femme, mes enfants, mes parents, mon frère et sa fiancée, ma sœur et son gros ours tendre… Ma famille…

Mes enfants ont raison ! Il faut absolument qu'on puisse vivre tous ensemble ! Enfin pas tous au sens de « tous les membres de la famille Cullen », mais plutôt au sens « les membres de la famille que Bella et moi avons créée ».

C'est ce que nous sommes, Bella, Anthony, Valentine et moi : une famille ! Même si je n'ai pas assisté à leur naissance, même si j'ai manqué leurs premiers mots, leurs premiers pas , même si je ne leur ai pas appris à faire du vélo, ou à taper dans une balle … Ou à lire , à compter, à écrire…

T'as l'air bien perdu dans tes songes frangin !

La voix de mon frère m'a tirée de mes désirs de famille unie.

Disons que je pensais à quelque chose que m'ont demandé Tony et Val …

Ne leur promets jamais rien que tu ne puisses tenir ! , rigola Jasper. Emmett a du se déguiser en princesse barba papa quand il a perdu un stupide pari contre Anthony !

Raconte ! , dis-je soudain avide d'histoires sur la vie de mes enfants.

Bella a dû aller à Juneau pour l'inauguration du centre qu'elle a ouvert là-bas. Elle a confié les monstres à papa et maman. Le samedi midi, papa avait prévu un barbecue pour que tout le monde puisse s'amuser autour de la piscine… Val et Tony ont échangé un coup d' œil en coin. Tony a demandé au bisounours combien il pourrait manger de saucisses avant d'être malade. Emmett a paradé en disant à Tony que de toutes les façons, il en engloutirait plus que lui… Tony a demandé à papa de faire cuire vingt saucisses …

Vingt saucisses pour qui ?

Pour Emmett et lui ! Emmett se frottait les mains par anticipation ! Il pensait que le schtroumpf ne pourrait manger qu'une saucisse ou deux, trois au grand maximum !

Et alors ?

Ton fils a dévoré douze saucisses, un plat de chips, une grande assiette de salade « parce que maman me grondera si je mange pas de salade », et une double part de mousse au chocolat made in Esmée !

Quand tu parles de saucisses, tu penses à celles que papa va spécialement chercher chez Billy ? Celles que ce fantastique boucher façonne lui-même ? Celles qui font au moins quinze centimètres de long ? Et mon fils en a mangé douze ?

Oui monsieur ! Emmett a calé au bout de dix… Pas de salade, de chips ou de dessert !

Attends ! ce n'est pas possible ! Anthony a un estomac minuscule comparé à celui d' Emmett !

Mais ton fils mange comme une armée de bûcherons canadiens affamés !

Il n'a pas été malade d'avoir tant mangé ?

Lui non ! L'ours mal léché si …

Jazz ! Emmett est un sportif ! Anthony est un minipouss' de cinq ans et demi !

Quand tu en auras l'occasion , fais le manger … Tu verras que Tonton Zazz a raison !

En parlant de ça Jazz … J'aimerai essayer un truc sur Anthony.

Quel truc ?

Une séance d'hypnose pour voir si on peut le débarrasser de son défaut d'élocution … Il a développé un complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de Val à cause de ça …, dis-je un peu mal à l'aise de tenter l'hypnose sur mon bout de chou.

Ed' ? Tu sais que je ne le manipulerai pas ? Pas vrai ? , me dit mon frère en scrutant mes traits.

Je sais Jazz ! je te fais confiance ! mais je sais pas comment passer de l'amoureux transi au papa comblé !

Et si tu passais d'abord par la case époux attentionné ? , me demanda la petite voix de Bella que Jane ramenait à son lit.

C'est une demande en mariage mademoiselle Swan ? , murmurai-je à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres si tentantes malgré le masque.

Pas besoin puisque tout le monde pense que je suis déjà ta femme ! , rit-elle sous son masque à oxygène. Toutefois, je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu prennes ça pour une proposition malhonnête ! , conclut-elle en m'embrassant tendrement.

Jane ? , dis-je en embrassant le nez de ma douce. Raconte-moi le scan …

Alors … Voyons … Il était une fois un gros scan et une très jolie petite Bella … Le scan a confirmé Merde 1 au sein droit, Merde 2 près du caveau, mais Merde 3 et 4 dans les ovaires ou l'utérus, c'est pas bien net … Et je suspecte une merde 5 au sein gauche ..

Et moi je confirme Merde 6 dans le sang ! , nous dit Jason essoufflé d'avoir couru depuis le labo situé trois étages plus bas.

Je savais que tu ne faisais pas les choses à moitié Petit chocolat …mais là , tu dépasses mes espérances ! , lui dis-je tout bas près de son oreille.

Promets-moi de prendre soin de nos enfants… , me dit-elle en réprimant un sanglot.

Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour t'enlever toutes ces merdes je te promets d'exaucer le vœu de nos enfants : celui que tu deviennes ma femme et qu'on vive tous les quatre heureux je promets de prendre soin de toi … Mais pour ça , il faut que tu m'aides !

Comment ? , me demanda-t-elle en me prenant la tête dans le frêle étau de ses petites mains.

J'ai besoin que tu ne baisses jamais les bras ... Je vais me battre pour toi , mais toi aussi tu dois te battre . Pas juste pour toi ... Pour nos enfants, pour moi , pour nous ...

D'accord ... , soupira-t-elle. J'ai une question ...en fait j'en ai plusieurs...

Vas-y , dis-je en m'asseyant un peu mieux sur son lit. Des questions perso ou sur l'intervention ?

Perso puis sur l'intervention.

Ok ... J'aimerai être seul avec Bella s'il vous plaît !

Bien Chef ! , me dit Mike en entraînant Jane et Jason.

Je t'écoute ...

est-ce que tu étais sérieux en disant que tu voulais qu'on forme une famille ? Qu'on se marie ? Qu'on habite ensemble ?

On ne peut plus sérieux ! Si je n'étais pas déjà à envisager ton intervention, je te demanderai de bien vouloir me permettre de reconnaître officiellement les enfants ! Et d'autres petites choses aussi, mais avançons pas à pas ...

Jasper doit encore avoir le dossier de demande de reconnaissance en paternité, me dit-elle en ôtant son masque. Il est allé le chercher au tribunal le jour où il a vu Anthony pour la première fois ! Il était tellement furieux après moi, après Alice et Emmett de lui avoir caché les enfants ! Je suis même presque sûre qu'il a fait faire un test de paternité dont il doit garder secrètement les résultats dans le coffre de son bureau...

On va voir ça, dis-je en prenant mon téléphone. Jazz ? Tu peux venir avec le dossier de demande de reconnaissance en paternité s'il te plaît ? Je suis avec Bella dans sa chambre! Et n'oublie pas les résultats du test !

Je vois que les choses prennent tournure ! , me répondit-il en riant. J'arrive !

Voilà une chose de faite ... Maman ? Est-ce que tu peux venir avec les enfants s'ils ne dorment pas encore ? J'ai quelque chose à leur demander ... Et ils en profiteront pour passer un peu de temps avec leur mère...

Il y a un souci mon chéri ? , me demanda ma mère soudain très inquiète.

Aucun souci maman ... Mais j'ai vraiment besoin que vous veniez très vite.

On sera là dans trente minutes tout au plus ! Heureusement, ils ne sont pas encore couchés ! , me dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Une autre chose de faite...

que reste-t-il sur ta liste ? , murmura-t-elle en caressant mes doigts.

Deux secondes ... Rose ? T'es au loft ?

Oui avec Emmett ... Pourquoi ? Y a un souci avec Bella ? , me demanda-t-elle elle aussi très inquiète.

Je voudrais que tu ailles dans ma chambre ... Premier tiroir de droite, du côté des vêtements civils...

attends ...Je vais faire ce que tu me demandes en même temps que tu me le dis sinon je vais foirer un truc ! Tu sais que tu m'as toujours refusé l'accès à ta piaule ?

Je sais ... Mais là j'ai vraiment besoin que tu y ailles !

J'y suis ... Donc vêtements civils ... Jeans , tee-shirts ... Premier tiroir à droite ... C'est pas celui de tes caleçons non ?

Non ... Celui des chaussettes !

Ed ' ! Je vois un écrin ...C'est pas ce que je crois que c'est ?

C'est exactement ce que tu crois que c'est ! Est-ce que tu peux me l'apporter avec le sac qui est dans le dressing ?

Tu veux des vêtements de rechange ? Je peux te faire un baluchon vite fait !

Regarde le contenu du sac et double-le ! Merci Rosalie !

Ed' ? Fleurs ...Confettis ... Chocolats?

Oui à la première, non aux seconds, oui aux troisièmes...

Je m'occupe de tout ! On est là dans trente minutes ! Ciao ! , me débita-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Encore deux secondes ? , me demanda Bella.

Deux de plus et je suis tout à toi après ! , dis-je à ma douce en lui volant un baiser. Papa ? Tu peux venir vérifier les constantes de Bella d'ici trente minutes ?

Euh ... Je viens d'avoir ta mère au téléphone ... C'est pas vraiment pour vérifier ses constantes hein ?

Tu es perspicace l'ancêtre ! , dis-je en souriant à Bella.

Il va t'en coller une belle l'ancêtre ! , me dit-il en riant. Je dois prévoir quelque chose ? Une bonne bouteille de jus de fruits ?

C'est une idée qui mérite la peine qu'on s'y attarde effectivement !

Avec combien de verres ? La famille Cullen élargie, plus un officier de l'État Civil ?

C'est exactement ça papa !

Ça , ta mère ne le sait pas encore ! Elle va nous en faire un pipi nerveux ! A moins qu'Alice ne nous fasse un arrêt cardiaque !

Tu peux te charger de l'appeler au fait ? J'ai pas le temps là ...

Je m'en occupe fils ! A dans trente minutes !

Salut les gens ! , nous dit mon frère en entrant dans la chambre. J'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé…

Raconte-moi Jazz … , dis-je en me calant sur le lit, tout contre Bella qui partagea son gros oreiller avec moi.

Anthony et Valentine sont tes enfants … ça tu aurais pu le deviner tout seul ! J'ai contacté Jenks, c'est lui qui m'a filé le dossier déjà rempli… Il suffit que tu signes, puis Bella, et Jenks le dépose au tribunal…

Aussi simple que ça ? , demanda Bella en mêlant ses doigts aux miens.

Aussi simple que ça ! , opina Jasper. Disons que mon test de paternité , plus leur certificat de naissance aide pas mal …

Qu'y-a-t-il sur leur certificat de naissance ? , demandai-je à Bella.

Le nom de leur père … Jasper doit en avoir un exemplaire, pas vrai ?

Exact ! Le père est Edward Anthony Cullen, né le 20 juin 1983 à Seattle… La mère est Isabella Mary Swan, née le 13 Septembre 1983 à Seattle… Valentine Alice Rose est née prématurément le 14 février 2005 à 10h23 , suivie de près par Anthony Emmett Jasper, à 10h25 . Ils sont nés sur décision du Pr Carlisle Cullen, qui a procédé lui-même à la césarienne, puis à la déclaration des naissances auprès des services de l'État Civil de notre bonne ville…

Les enfants sont nés ici ? _Mes enfants sont nés à Seattle … J'aurais dû être là …_

Carlisle m'avait faite venir pour rencontrer un oncologue réputé… C'est James qui m'a conseillée de faire naître les bébés prématurément pour que je puisse commencer le traitement … Carlisle m'a dit que tu ne reviendrais pas avant l'été car tu avais tes examens. Tu présentais deux années, et donc tu étais enseveli sous les révisions… Je n'ai pas voulu bousiller tes efforts …

Isabella ! Ma râleuse préférée !

Docteur James- compassion- incarnée Wilson ! , répondit ma douce sur le même ton . Où est Greg- sans- cœur House ?

Je t'entends jeune fille sans cervelle ! , tonna une voix dans le couloir.

Mais je le sais bien ! Je vois l'ombre de ta canne ! Ne fais pas le timide , viens me voir !, rit Bella. Alors … encore réunis …

On va tous travailler ensemble…, la réconforta Wilson. Cuddy hurle à la mort que tu abuses de tes prérogatives de chef de service pour faire passer ta femme avant les autres patients…

Greg … tu peux faire quelque chose pour tempérer ses sautes d'humeurs ? , dis-je en me tournant vers le Dr Gregory House, célèbre emmerdeur mais excellent diagnosticien.

J'ai déjà commencé la diversion… ! , révéla-t-il. Homme, 35 ans, douleurs musculaires intermittentes, sans explication apparente… Comme Foreman fait ses essais cliniques, Cuddy le remplace dans mon équipe !

Joli ! , dis-je en rigolant.

Tu me dois toujours une danse l'infirme ! , lui lança Bella.

Greg grimaça avant de répondre :

T'as pas oublié depuis le temps ?

Je n'ai oublié aucun des mots que tu as pu me dire pour que je ne me laisse pas aller au désespoir… , lui répondit mon adorable presque fiancée. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne te ferai pas danser un rock endiablé mais une très belle valse …

Au secours ! , dramatisa faussement cet emmerdeur fini . Bon faut que j'aille bosser ! J'suis pas chef moi ! Wilson ! au pied ! Faut amadouer le dragon pour qu'elle lâche un peu du mou à Edward Belle Gueule Cullen ! Pardon à Docteur Super Sexy Cullen !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère et mes enfants sont arrivés, escortés par le reste de ma tribu.

Maman ! , dirent en chœur les petits bouchons en voyant leur mère.

Mes bébés d'amour ! , dit-elle en ouvrant grand ses bras. Je veux des millions de bisous !

Moi aussi ! , dis-je en aidant Anthony à monter sur le lit de sa mère.

J'ai encore un patient à aller examiner ! , dit mon père en entrainant les autres. On revient dans une dizaine de minutes ?

Ça marche papa ! , opinai-je. Anthony, Valentine … J'ai quelque chose à vous demander … Je pourrai le faire en me passant de votre opinion mais …

Crache le morceau papa ! , me coupa ma fille.

D'accord jeune fille ! , dis-je alors que Bella nous regardait les yeux brillants d'émotion. Vous savez que je suis bien votre papa … Je sais maintenant que je suis votre papa … Donc j'ai demandé à maman si ….

On est d'accord pour que tu nous reconnaisses officiellement ! , me coupa encore une fois ma fille. Tony ?

Ze m'appellerai comment ? Paske pour l'instant , moi ze m'apelle Anthony Emmett Zazper Zwan…

Tu vas t'appeler Anthony Cullen , mais tu sauras que ton papa c'est moi, pour de vrai , dis-je en passant mes doigts dans sa tignasse blonde aussi désordonnée et indomptable que la mienne.

Ok … , approuva Valentine. Phase 2 Tony !

T'es le zamoureux de maman ? , me demanda mon fils.

Demande à maman… , dis-je en bottant assez lâchement en touche.

Maman , papa c'est ton zamoureux ? , insista notre fils.

Oui papa est mon amoureux ! , opina Bella en serrant mes doigts.

Zénial ! Tata Roz !

Pas encore mon lapin …, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Edward Anthony Cullen, me dit Bella en me regardant en coin. Que mijotes-tu avec tous ces traitres ?

Vous allez me tuer tous autant que vous êtes ! , nous dit Alice essoufflée en déboulant dans la chambre avec plusieurs housses et six grands sacs dans les bras. Chéri, aide-moi !

Bien volontiers mon minipouss' ! , lui dit mon frère en lui prenant les housses des bras. T'as dévalisé des boutiques ?

Tu vas m'en devoir une belle Dr Super Sexy ! , dit-elle en me regardant en souriant.

Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? , nous demanda Bella.

Rose ? , dis-je en me tournant légèrement vers ma sœur.

Attrape mon lapin ! , dit-elle en lançant un petit objet à mon fils qui l'attrapa en riant avant de le cacher au fond de ma main.

Depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, dis-je en prenant le visage de Bella en mes mains, j'ai su qu'il n'y aurait que toi … Que ce serait toi et moi pour l'éternité et personne d'autre ! Que tu serais ma femme, que tu serais la mère de mes enfants, et que tu serais toujours là à mes côtés … Je t'aime petit chocolat ….Est-ce que tu me ferais l'immense honneur d'accepter de devenir mon épouse ? De faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre ?

Bella n'a rien répondu … Et mon angoisse est passée de sérieuse à dramatiquement critique …J'allais m'évanouir à cause du stress quand elle a dit :

Je vais donc m'appeler Mme Edward Super Sexy Cullen … ?

Nous avons tous ri avant qu'elle n'enchaîne :

Je t'aime Belle Gueule , depuis le jour où tu es entré dans mon repère de voyous, depuis le jour où je t'ai fait transpirer sur des mambo , depuis le jour où tu m'as offert ces deux merveilleux cadeaux , dit-elle en regardant nos enfants.

Yesssss ! , s'écria Alice en sautillant comme une junkie sous amphétamine. Tout le monde dehors ! Deux amoureux transis doivent s'habiller ! Je pose les housses au pied du lit ! Vous avez dix minutes !

Et on doit s'habiller pour … ? , demanda Bella plus suspicieuse que jamais.

Je ne veux pas attendre avant de t'épouser ma belle , lui murmurai-je à quelques centimètres de la peau délicieuse de son cou, tout en lui passant à l'annulaire gauche la bague de ma grand-mère maternelle . Je veux que tu deviennes officiellement ma femme avant la fin de la nuit… S'il te plait petit chocolat … dis oui …. On organisera une super cérémonie dès que tu sortiras d'ici , mais ce soir, juste pour nous … dis oui …

Je ne veux pas passer ma nuit de noces sur la table d'opération … , me supplia –t-elle les yeux plein de larmes.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu mon cœur … lui dis-je en vrillant mes prunelles aux siennes . Toute l'équipe planche sur ton cas , on essaie de voir si en une seule intervention on peut tout régler… Cette nuit ne sera que pour nous deux … Juste Bella et Edward dans la chambre de Bella ….

Juste toi et moi alors … , opina –t-elle en m'embrassant. Andiamo ! Laquelle est la mienne ? , dit-elle en désignant les deux housses.

Probablement celle-ci puisque des chaussures à talons sont posées en dessous ?

Bien vu Dr super sexy ! , rit-elle. Je prends la salle de bains !

Moi aussi ! , dis-je en m'emparant de ma housse.

Tous les deux dans la même salle de bains ? Non pas que l'idée ne me plaise pas, mais nous allons déborder de l'horaire prévu par le lutin !

La chambre VIP est en fait une suite : deux chambres, deux salles de bains ma puce !

Dommage …, dit-elle en refermant la porte de la salle de bains sur elle.

Elle n'est pas si faible que ça la vilaine ! Elle arrive encore à m'embraser d'un seul mot ou d'un seul regard ! Je suis raide de cette nana !

Mon téléphone vibre, un message de Mike :

_En sortant du scan, Jane l'a dopée aux vitamines… Félicitations aux jeunes mariés ! J'ai demandé à ce que la chambre soit oxygénée toute la nuit … Intervention demain matin à 10h… La fatigue pas trop ! Debrief 'demain à 08h dans ton bureau avec ton père, Mamour, Glamour, Addi, Wilson et House… Cuddy s'est aussi invitée : ( ._

_Fais pas de conneries ! C'est la bonne mec !_

J'ai toujours aimé la répartie de mon second … Encore plus maintenant qu'il se lâche enfin !

Je suis fin prêt ! Alice m'a trouvé un costume magnifique : blanc cassé, veste à col mao, chemise blanche à col mao, donc pas de cravate – Grand merci le lutin ! -, pochette blanche, chaussures assorties au costume … Mais comment diable a-t-elle fait pour mettre la main sur tout ça en si peu de temps et surtout vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Belle gueule Super sexy ? Tu peux venir m'aider ? , me demanda Bella.

Je finis de mettre ma pochette et j'arrive petit chocolat ! , lui répondis-je en souriant au gros nigaud dans le miroir. Voilà ! Je suis tout à ….Oh putain !

J'avais ouvert la porte de la deuxième salle de bains pour tomber sur une vision de rêve !

De jolis pieds pris dans des chaussures à petits talons, de longues jambes dévoilées par une superbe robe couleur ivoire en soie sauvage. Légèrement évasée à partir des hanches, elle mettait ma future femme en valeur comme c'était pas permis ! Un décolleté sympathique … Très sympathique même ! Le premier qui souffre d'exophtalmie aiguë, je lui arrache les yeux ! Fines bretelles… Fleur blanche dans les cheveux que ma douce a relevés en chignon dans lequel sont piquées des perles blanches … Très discret maquillage …

Je te préviens super sexy Cullen …, me dit-elle en se collant à moi. Si une seule infirmière ose poser les yeux sur toi , je vais me fâcher ! Tu es véritablement très …sexy !

C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de penser te concernant … je me suis juré d'arracher les yeux du premier qui matera ton décolleté !

Nous sommes donc d'accord … , conclut-elle en m'embrassant.

Vous êtes prêts ? , nous demanda la voix du lutin qui devait creuser un sillon dans le couloir devant la chambre …

On finit de mettre au point les derniers détails ! , dis-je contre les lèvres de Bella.

C'est ça ouais ! mais à force de fignoler les détails, ta nuit de noces va être réduite à peau de chagrin mon gars ! , ironisa Emmett.

Bella , mon petit chocolat d'amour … faut y aller …Ton frère a raison ! , dis-je alors qu'elle refusait de me relâcher.

Content que tu le reconnaisses enfin ! , rigola mon futur beau-frère. Bon, faut sortir là … Lily va nous faire une tranchée si ça continue !

Vous êtes pas marrants ! , soupira Bella en ouvrant la porte .

….

J'ai laissé ma braguette ouverte ? , ai-je demandé en regardant toutes ces paires d'yeux stupéfaits.

J'ai coincé le bas de la robe dans ma culotte ? , continua Bella en essayant de les dérider.

Tu portes un ensemble de lingerie fine , débita Alice en se reprenant. Et sauf erreur ce n'est pas une culotte mais un …Ouille ! Qui m'a pincé si fort ?

Tu vas lui gâcher la surprise ! , lui rappela Rosalie. Vous êtes tout simplement magnifiques !

Vous n'êtes pas mal du tout vous aussi ! , dis-je en passant de l'un à l'autre.

Alice avait dû prévoir des vêtements pour tout le monde … En parlant de tout le monde …

Où sont Valentine et Anthony ? , dis-je en scrutant la forêt de jambes devant moi .

Vos enfants vous attendent à la chapelle, avec le père Simms ! , me rassura maman.

Ils sont tout aussi superbes que leurs parents ! , continua mon père.

Faut avouer que Tata Lily a eu du nez ! , renchérit mon frère en enlaçant sa petite moitié survoltée.

Crache le morceau Alice Mary Brandon ! , lui dit Bella en lui agitant un index orné d'une superbe manucure .

J'aivoscostumesdepuisl'…. , débita-t-elle à toute vitesse en baissant les yeux.

Relis le disque en mode limace dépressive sous anxiolytiques… , lui demanda Bella.

J'ai vos costumes prêts depuis l'été 2004 . Et depuis je les trimballe partout où nous allons… C'est vrai quoi ! Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre vous vous retrouveriez ! Alors au fur et à mesure des choses qui sont arrivées dans nos vies, j'ai modifié peu à peu les costumes , puis j'ai fait ceux des petits monstres … Vous m'en voulez beaucoup ?

Si Valentine a le même décolleté que sa mère, tu t'en sortiras pas vivante ! , dis-je en plissant les yeux , faussement sérieux.

Par contre si Anthony est aussi beau que son père , je te laisserai la vie sauve ! , conclut Bella qui affichait le même air que moi.

Attendez de voir la chapelle et je suis sûr qu'il y aura une sainte lutin sur votre calendrier ! , rigola Emmett.

Je crains le pire ! , gémit Bella.

La confiance règne … , soupira le lutin.

Je sais de quoi tu es capable ! , lui répondit ma future épouse en grimaçant.

Le même jour , 02h et quelques minutes du matin...

C'est dans une chapelle regorgeant de fleurs que je vais me marier !

Le père Simms a été mis au courant de la situation par papa ... Il a promis d'accélérer le mouvement pour que les enfants puissent aller se coucher de bonne heure ... Et accessoirement pour que leurs parents aient une nuit de noces digne de ce nom ...

Génialissime père Simms !

Nous n'avons pas eu droit au blabla habituel... Juste Valentine qui a jeté des pétales de roses, et Anthony qui nous a tendu les alliances sur un joli petit coussin assorti de manière tout aussi géniale à nos tenues... J'ai acheté les alliances dès mon retour de vacances ... Et même quand j'ai cru que Bella m'avait été enlevée par cette saloperie de leucémie, je n'ai pu me résoudre à les ramener à la bijouterie... Nos alliances sont en platine. Celle de Bella a des diamants discrets sur tout son tour... La mienne ressemble un peu à du métal brossé...

Emmett m'a donné la main de sa sœur ... non sans réticence ! J'ai cru que je devrais lui passer la bague au doigt à lui aussi !

Je ne me souviens que de trois choses : le oui de Bella, de ses vœux et de la façon dont ma femme m'a embrassé... Pour le reste, je fais confiance au caméscope de ma sœur !

Dr Cullen ? , me demanda une douce voix.

Madame Cullen ? , dis-je sur le même ton .

Dis-moi à quoi tu penses ... , me dit-elle juste avant de me débarrasser de la veste de mon costume.

A toi mon amour ... juste à toi , ai-je répondu tout en défaisant son chignon.

Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps, j'attends ce moment ? , me demande-t-elle alors qu'elle déboutonne très lentement ma chemise.

Je sais très précisément depuis combien de temps j'attends de pouvoir dire à tout le monde que tu es ma femme ... Depuis le jour de mon arrivée dans ton centre, depuis le moment précis où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi pour ne plus pouvoir regarder autre chose que ton corps , depuis l'instant magique où tu m'as permis de t'embrasser, de te faire l'amour passionnément ... , suis-je en train de murmurer contre ses cheveux alors qu'elle parsème de baisers tout mon torse qu'elle vient de soulager de la chemise. Et toi , est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça ? , ai-je demandé tout en la soulevant jusqu'au lit sur lequel je la dépose très doucement.

Je sais très précisément depuis quand j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses ... depuis quand je brûle de sentir tes doigts sur moi ... depuis quand je rêve de tes caresses ... , me dit-elle en posant ses doigts sur la ceinture de mon pantalon alors que je descends très lentement la fermeture éclair de sa robe en l'accompagnant de baisers mouillés.

T'ai-je déjà remercié pour ces deux merveilleux enfants que nous avons ? , ai-je ajouté en embrassant sa hanche, où se termine la fermeture éclair.

Bella ne répond pas mais me regarde les yeux enfiévrés, arquant le dos pour que je puisse lui ôter cette robe qui me masque son corps.

Je suis faible devant cette femme ! Devant MA FEMME ...Isabella Cullen ... Ça y est ! Bella est ma femme ! Je rêve de ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Et là j'y suis ! Je suis en train de faire l'amour à ma femme ...

Je n'hésite pas à lui enlever son vêtement, tout en détaillant son superbe corps... Et si je lui laissais ses talons ?

Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, elle bouge énormément ... Un coup de talon mal placé, ce serait pas cool !

Délaissant sa taille, je m'empare d'une de ses jambes, glissant très lentement vers sa cheville où je tire avec les dents sur la lanière en satin retenant le nœud simple qui attache la chaussure ...

Bella gémit quand je fais le chemin inverse en parsemant sa jambe de baisers et de petites morsures légères ...

Elle me tend elle-même son pied gauche pour que je lui ôte son petit escarpin... Voilà qui est fait de la même façon que le premier...

Le lutin avait raison ... Fichtrement raison même ! Bella porte un magnifique ensemble de lingerie ivoire en soie et dentelles... Le soutien-gorge...Tout simplement magnifique ! Il met sa poitrine en valeur sans l'augmenter outrageusement ! Et Dieu sait qu'elle n'en a pas besoin !

Pendant que je ne me lasse pas d'admirer ses courbes qui m'ont tant manqué, elle défait les attaches de mon pantalon, qui va rejoindre la robe de Bella sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Nous sommes tous les deux en sous-vêtements ... Mais ça ne va pas durer... Bella n'a pas l'intention de vouloir prendre son temps ...

S'il te plait Belle Gueule ... , gémit-elle alors que j'embrasse sa poitrine voluptueuse à travers sa dernière pièce de tissu...

dis-moi ce que tu veux... , ai-je murmuré en l'aidant à se redresser pour que je puisse dégrafer son soutien-gorge et l'envoyer valser sur le fauteuil.

Toi , juste toi ... , me répond-elle en m'embrassant passionnément.

Je suis à toi ... Pour l'éternité ... , dis-je contre ses lèvres.

Je suis tienne ... Jusqu'à la fin des temps ... , me dit-elle à son tour alors que mes lèvres s'approchent de la couture de son shorty.

Et alors que je m'installe sur elle sans lui faire supporter mon poids, elle glisse ses petits doigts entre l'élastique de mon boxer et ma peau pour m'infliger la plus douce des tortures...

dis-moi ce que tu veux monsieur mon mari ..., murmure-t-elle contre ma bouche.

Toi... juste toi...Oh putain ... Bella ... Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de nos nuits !

Je n'ai réussi qu'à gémir en lui faisant cette confession tant la caresse qu'elle me procure me fait du bien.

je rêvais aussi de toi ... Toutes les nuits ... et toutes mes journées ... Et je te voyais à chaque fois que je regardais l'un de nos enfants... , me dit-elle dans un soupir alors que j'ai enlevé sa main de mon sous-vêtement pour continuer mon exploration de son corps.

Et alors que je descends son shorty , je plonge sur son intimité pour m'en désaltérer comme un pauvre hère perdu dans le désert saharien !

je divorce si tu t'arrêtes ! , me menace-t-elle en gémissant.

J'ai juré devant Dieu et les hommes de te consacrer ma vie ... , ai-je murmuré contre son aine...

Et tandis que ma langue s'insinue en elle, je perds toute notion du temps... Ma femme exulte une première fois alors que la pompe à oxygène s'enclenche discrètement...

C'est en me faisant m'allonger sous elle que Bella me torture à son tour...

Elle a décidé de faire durer cette nuit ... Et moi aussi je vois des étoiles lorsque sa langue a terminé son délicieux travail...

Aucun de nous ne veut céder. ! C'est pourquoi je reprends les commandes et me place une nouvelle fois au-dessus d'elle...

J'entre en elle très doucement , millimètre par millimètre...

Oh bordel que c'est bon ! J'ai l'impression que je viens de poser mes bagages à la maison après un très très long voyage...!

Continue Belle Gueule ! , gémit-elle alors que j'accélère mes mouvements. Oui...

Bella ... , ai-je murmuré contre son cou.

Edward ... je ne ... je ...

Nous avons crié ensemble lorsqu'un orgasme sans précédent nous a submergés... Son corps est recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, tout comme le mien.

Un frisson ...

Je me retire pour pouvoir rabattre sur nous les draps ...

Je t'aime Edward , me dit-elle juste avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Je t'aime ma Bella , dis-je alors qu'elle se cale contre mon torse , au creux de mes bras.

Et alors que sa respiration ralentit pour se faire discrète , je sais qu'elle vient de s'endormir... Je sais que ma place est là , contre elle, avec elle, avec nos enfants...

Et tant pis si ma famille m'a caché tant de choses ! Tant pis si j'ai souffert de son absence ! Elle est là ! Elle m'a épousé ! Elle m'a donné deux magnifiques enfants !

Je sais que je l'aime... Je sais qu'elle m'aime ... Elle sait que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie ...

Dimanche , 07h55.

Debout tout le monde ! Salut les mariés ! Félicitations les lapins ! , ironisa une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Greg ...

je vais te casser l'autre jambe si tu continues à gueuler ! , dis-je en ouvrant un œil.

Tu oserais t'attaquer à un pauvre infirme comme moi ? , me demande-t-il faussement choqué.

Salut mon cœur ..., murmure Bella contre mon torse. Dégage Greg ...

On vous attend dans le salon pour le débrief ... , soupira-t-il en refermant la porte de notre chambre.

Désolé ma belle …., dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

Je veux une nuit de noces avec au moins dix heures de sommeil !..., geint ma femme en s'étirant dans le lit.

Je dois y aller … Ils m'attendent pour que nous mettions au point les derniers détails de l'opération….

Je me suis levé, non sans avoir embrassé langoureusement ma femme … Ma femme … Je m'accorde une courte douche , et je vais aller les rejoindre …

Edward ? , me murmure-t-elle alors que je sens ses petits bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

Dis-moi mon amour ….

Tu vas m'opérer en costume ? Je peux venir avec toi sous la douche ?

Non et non ….

Deux coups légers frappés à la porte…

Chef, c'est Mike ! Tu veux te la jouer martien ou schtroumpf ?

Schtroumpf … Et ma femme aussi … , dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

J'ai tout dans les mains … Vous êtes décents ?

Entre Mike ! , lui répond ma douce et tendre épouse.

Félicitations vous deux ! , nous dit-il en nous souriant de toutes ses dents. Jess et Sean vous embrassent ! En parlant de Jess, elle nous rejoint au bloc dès qu'elle aura déposé le monstre à la crèche….

Elle ne bosse pas aujourd'hui … , dis-je à mon second.

Quand je lui ai dit qu'on allait opérer ta femme ce matin , elle a dit que cette intervention se ferait avec elle ou ne se ferait pas ! …. C'est ton infirmière de bloc ! Tu sais comment elle est quand elle se met quelque chose en tête !

Elle est pire qu'un pittbull ! , dis-je en riant. Je me demande même comment tu fais pour la supporter !

Je suis un ange de patience ! , me répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Vous avez un point commun tous les deux ! , nous dit Bella en rigolant doucement. Votre second prénom est modeste !

Comment as-tu deviné ? , lui dit Mike en s'esclaffant. Bon allez ! Tout le monde vous attend devant le petit déj' ! Et on crève la dalle !

Bella , t'es sûre que Mike n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Emmett ?

Pas avec Emmett mais avec son estomac ! Ils doivent être cousins ! , rit-elle. Je file sous la douche.

En parlant de douche ma belle , tu te frottes entièrement avec le flacon de Bétadine rouge… corps et cheveux ..., ai-je dit en grimaçant légèrement.

Ça teinte la peau ? , me demande-t-elle en posant ses doigts sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bains.

Non … Et ce sera pareil pour moi…

Pourquoi ? , me demande-t-elle.

Parce que je veux que nous fassions tout pareil aujourd'hui … File sous la douche !

Mike a attendu que la porte se referme sur elle pour commencer.

Tout va bien se passer chef ! Pendant que tu profitais de ta nuit de noces , j'ai pensé à quelques petits trucs dont j'aimerai bien te parler … Quand tu seras propre comme un sou neuf… Tu sens un peu trop le jeune marié croulant sous des tonnes d'amour !

J'en ai pour cinq minutes ! , dis-je en allant vers la salle de bains dont la porte s'ouvrait sur une Bella habillée comme un chirurgien. Je t'aime ma puce , lui dis-je en lui volant un baiser.

J'ai retrouvé tous les acteurs de l'intervention attablés autour d'un solide petit déjeuner. Bella n'avait rien pris , m'attendant pour savoir si elle pouvait manger ou pas , malgré les assurances de Jasper.

Tu peux manger ma puce , lui dis-je en m'asseyant près d'elle. En temps normal, je veux que mes patients soient à jeun depuis au moins huit heures. C'est à cause des produits anesthésiants, ils peuvent causer des nausées assez violentes… Mais on ne va pas t'endormir…

Comment ça on ne va pas m'endormir ? , dit-elle en me regardant les yeux ronds.

Je vais t'hypnotiser très chère belle-sœur ! , lui répond mon frère en souriant. Tu ne sentiras rien.

Mais nous avons besoin que tu sois consciente pendant l'opération … , ajouta Derek . Nous avons épluché ton dossier en long en large et en travers… Je le connais par cœur ! Super Sexy , dis-moi si tu es d'accord avec mes conclusions ! , me dit-il en me tendant une feuille avec quelques croquis.

J'ai juste une question ! , dit Bella en les regardant tous. Il y a quatre Cullen officiant dans cet hôpital. Comment les appelez-vous ?

Facile ! , lui répond Mark en riant franchement. Edward est le Docteur Super Sexy Cullen ! Le personnel féminin vient de se suicider en apprenant son mariage ! Carlisle est le Boss ou le Patron ! Jasper était Docteur Chaud Lapin Cullen , jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de vacances transcendé par sa rencontre avec sa fiancée ! Là aussi , on a perdu quelques infirmières, internes et étudiantes ! Et un ou deux aides-soignants ! Maintenant c'est le Docteur Top Model Cullen ! Il est toujours sapé comme un prince ! Quant à Rosalie , si jamais tu lui répètes le surnom que les internes de tout l'hôpital lui donnent , c'est moi qui te tue ! On l'appelle Docteur A Tomber Raide Cullen !

Elle est courant .. , marmonnai-je tout en lisant les notes de Derek. Elle sait aussi d'où vient l'idée …

Si elle me met la main dessus , je vais en prendre pour mon grade ! , soupira Mark.

Avoue que tu aimerais bien qu'elle mette ses mains sur toi ! , le charrie gentiment Derek.

Son fiancé est …

Mon frère ! , lui dit Bella en souriant.

D'accord, j'ai compris ! je laisse tomber l'affaire ! , dit Mark en se tournant vers Jane.

Même pas dans tes rêves docteur Glamour ! , lui lance-t-elle en souriant.

Je vous jure de vous accorder une journée de libre pour vos expériences de chaud lapin Mark , mais pour l'instant j'aimerais qu'on se consacre à l'intervention de ma belle-fille ! , le coupa mon père sur un ton agréable main néanmoins autoritaire.

Désolé Patron ! , s'excuse Mark.

Edward... Dis-moi ce que tu en penses... , avance Derek.

Que je comprenne là … , soupirai-je. On va enlever les tumeurs aux deux seins… Puis celles aux ovaires… On fait quoi pour celle du caveau et sa leucémie ? Qui opère quoi ?

Laurent , mon assistant, est un passionné d'informatique … , commença Wilson. Et quand il est entré dans mon bureau, il a vu le scanner de Bella sur le négatoscope … Il a alors suggéré de modéliser le crâne de ta femme pour fabriquer une sorte de casque intégral , qui laisserait passer la radiothérapie seulement au niveau du caveau…Donc pas de trépanation ni de chirurgie invasive...

Ingénieux .. , dis-je en opinant. Pour la leucémie ?

J'avais pensé m'occuper de ça … , propose Greg. J'adore jouer à cache-cache avec les tumeurs, les virus, les infections !

C'est pas un jeu House ! , l'interrompt Cuddy en dévisageant Bella.

Un problème Docteur Cuddy ? , dis-je en me tendant.

Je me faisais juste la réflexion qu'il était ironique de voir que les deux plus beaux emmerdeurs de cette pièce étaient mariés ! , me répond-elle sans me regarder.

Un contentieux avec Bella ? , l'interroge mon père.

Contentieux est un bien grand mot Carlisle, répond Bella à la place de Cuddy. Disons que nous n'avons pas la même opinion sur ce qu'impliquent les notions de sacrifice de soi et prix de la vie d'autrui…

Je n'admettrai pas que ta belle-fille se permette de me dire comment diriger mon hôpital ! , tempêta Cuddy.

Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vue refuser ses dons réguliers pour le service pédiatrique … , lui glissa mon père maintenant en colère. Et pour autant que je m'en souvienne, c'est encore moi le directeur de cet hôpital universitaire ! Donc soit tu reprends ta place de médecin ayant prêté serment de sauver des vies , soit tu t'enfermes dans ton bureau et tu planches sur le coût du séjour de Bella , pour que nous puissions te faire un chèque substantiel !

Désolée … , marmonne-t-elle. Reprenons le cours de ce débrief…

Je m'occuperai des seins avec Mark , me dit Addison.

Je prends les ovaires, avec Chase…, continua Derek.

Et je fais quoi moi ?, dis-je en passant de l'un à l'autre.

Tu restes avec ta femme, tu la rassures, tu lui fais des mamours …. , débita Mike.

Continue et t'es viré ! , dis-je sur un ton mordant.

Chef, t'étais pas facile à vivre célibataire … Mais alors jeune marié c'est le pied intégral !, dit Jessica, la femme de Mike, et mon infirmière de bloc en entrant sans la chambre de Bella.

Bella, voici Jessica, mon infirmière de bloc et la femme de cet imbécile, dis-je en désignant Mike du menton. Jess, ma femme Bella…

T'avais pas menti Newton ! , dit-elle à son mari en souriant. Ils vont super bien ensemble ! J'ai appris que vous aviez des poussins ?

Mamaaaan ! Papaaaa !, s'écria Anthony en voyant sa mère levée et sans masque à oxygène. Oups ! Dézolé si on vous déranze ! Bonzour tout le monde ! ze suis Anthony Cullen ! Ma sœur zumelle Valentine…Bonzour papou, bonzour tonton Zazz !

Bonjour mes chéris! , dis-je en leur tendant les bras.

Bonzour mon papa d'amour … , me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Salut Papa. Vous avez bien dormi Maman et toi ? , me demanda Valentine juste avant de me claquer un super bisou sur les deux joues, puis de faire de même avec sa mère.

Nous avons profité de notre soirée en amoureux, opina Bella en me faisant un clin d'œil discret.

Je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars ! Ne me dites rien ! , nous dit notre fille en allant s'assoir sur les genoux de mon père.

C'est ton zcanner ça maman ? , demanda Anthony en regardant vers le négatoscope. Et ça c'est bien les rézultats de la zintillographie ?, ajouta-t-il en allant se planter devant le mur où mes internes avaient punaisé tout le dossier de ma femme. Val, viens voir…

Ils y connaissent quoi tes gamins ? , ironisa Greg.

Nous avons tous les deux un QI de 160 Docteur House.. . , lui répondit ma fille sans se tourner. Et la bibliothèque de notre grand-père est très bien fournie en traités de médecine … D'ailleurs hier soir j'ai lu un article sur le traitement de la leucémie récidivante…

Ze pense que si on faizait une irridiazion modérée avec un don de moelle osseuze après, maman aura de grandes zances de guérizon définitive… , lança Anthony.

Et puis quoi encore ? , lui dit Greg abasourdi. Tu veux guérir mon patient aussi ?

Ze m'ennuie alors ze veux bien ! , lui répondit Anthony en haussant les épaules. T'as le dossier ?

Amuse-toi bien petit ! , railla Greg en lui tendant le dossier de son patient.

Anthony … ze m'appelle Anthony … Et ze suis pas ton petit ! T'as déza vu les infezions, les virus, les cauzes environnementales… T'es allé zé lui ?

Ouais petit génie ! Et on a rien trouvé !

Pas de voyazes à l'étranzer ?

Non … !

T'as vu les courbes de son EEZé ?

Ouais et alors ? , s'impatienta House.

T'as pensé à des crizes d'épilepzie ? En admettant bien sûr que le sièze des crizes se situe plus bas que la ceinture … piske que ton zcanner va pas plus bas … mais ze sais pas si c'est pozible ça ... Papa, tu crois qu'on peut faire des crizes d'épilepsie à partir de là ? , demanda mon fils en désignant discrètement ses parties génitales.

Ok … je vais faire des analyses … Si tes gamins ont raison, je bouffe ma canne !

Tu ne devrais rien parier avec mon frère … , l'avertit Valentine.

Ok … Disons que si tu as raison, jeune Cullen , je t'offre ton poids en bonbons !

Ze préfèrerais que tu azète la viande pour le barbecue quand maman sera guérie ! … , lui dit Anthony en lui souriant de toutes ses petites dents.

T'as quelques petites économies Gregory ? , demanda mon père en riant. Il dévore ce gosse ! Je frise la ruine à chaque fois qu'il vient manger à la maison !

T'ézazère papou ! ze manze pas beaucoup !

J'ai raconté à ton père ce que tu avais mangé le jour où tu as déguisé tonton Emmett en princesse Barbapapa !, intervint mon frère.

Ben quoi ? Ze venais d'avoir la grippe ! z'avais faim ! Z'avais rien manzé qu'un peu de bouillon de Manou !

Et il a mangé quoi le petit génie Cullen ? , demanda House intrigué.

Douze saucisses , répondit mon père en mimant la longueur des saucisses, un plat de chips, une assiette de salade, et double ration de mousse au chocolat !

Bon …. , soupira House. Cuddy va falloir qu'on parle de mon salaire !

Même pas en rêves ! , lui répondit-elle en couvant mon fils du regard. Alors Anthony , comme ça tu t'ennuies ? Toi aussi jolie Valentine ? ça vous dirait de venir dans mon bureau pour voir si vous trouvez quelque chose à lire ? Je peux … ? , nous demanda-t-elle à Bella et moi.

Amusez-vous bien tous les trois ! , opina Bella.

On peut aller viziter la bibliothèque de l'hôpital ?

Et l'aile pédiatrique ? , demanda ma fille.

On va d'abord aller voir l'aile pédiatrique, puis la bibliothèque, et ensuite je vous emmène manger une énorme glace à la cafétéria ! , leur proposa Cuddy. En route !

Ze t'aime maman , ze t'aime papa ! , nous dit Anthony en nous envoyant des bisous.

Je vous aime ! , nous dit Valentine en sortant de la chambre.

Super sexy et toi jeune écervelée, vous avez deux petits phénomènes ! , nous dit House encore abasourdi. D'un autre côté, faut pas s'étonner que la pomme ne tombe pas très loin de l'arbre …

Je te remercie l'infirme ! , lui dit ma femme en l'enlaçant doucement. Maintenant va confirmer le diagnostic de mon fils !

T'as intérêt à être encore en vie quand je t'annoncerai le résultat ! , la sermonna gentiment Greg.

Sinon quoi ?

Je te choque pour te ranimer et je tue ensuite ! , dit-il en sortant.

L'heure de l'intervention est vite arrivée ... très vite ... trop vite ...

Je vois que ma femme stresse tellement que j'envisage de la shooter légèrement ...

Cuddy est avec nos enfants et ma mère voir les gamins hospitalisés dans l'aile pédiatrique généreusement ouverte grâce aux dons d' Anthony et Valentine ... J'avais toujours voulu savoir pourquoi cette aile avait été baptisée ainsi ... maintenant je le sais !

On m'avait seulement dit , le Patron m'avait seulement dit , que de très généreux donateurs, un frère et une soeur, étaient nés dans cet hôpital, et que leur maman avait été très émue par les enfants hospitalisés pour de longues périodes ... Elle-même avait été gravement malade , et ses séjours avaient eu tendance à la déprimer . Alors elle faisait des dons réguliers aux noms de ses enfants pour améliorer les conditions de vie des gamins ...

Grâce à ces dons , le Seattle Grey's Hospital a installé une énorme salle de jeux très bien fournie, une salle de cinéma, une salle informatique, l'achat de trente ordinateurs portables avec connexion wifi pour que ces gosses puissent suivre une scolarité normale, ou tout du moins la plus normale possible ...

Bref ... Les dons de Bella ont permis d'embellir la vie de dizaine de bambins ...et ça continue ...

Je soupçonne Cuddy d'avoir eu une prise de bec mémorable avec ma femme durant une de ses hospitalisations ici , juste avant que je ne sois diplômé avec trois ans d'avance ...

Comme je refusais de sortir après avoir pensé que ma douce avait été emportée par la maladie , j'ai demandé à être enseveli sous les devoirs , les stages pratiques, les leçons ... et de fil en aiguille , j'ai passé deux années simultanément à partir de ma quatrième année de médecine . Pour ma spécialisation , j'ai fait mieux ! Alors que papa et maman s'inquiétaient énormément de mon état psychologique, j'ai demandé à faire toute ma spé le plus rapidement possible ... J'ai enchaîné les gardes avec Derek et mon père ... Et j'ai avancé sur mes cours en expliquant à mes professeurs pourquoi il était vital pour moi que je croule sous le travail ... Ils ont compati , et cédé à mes suppliques .

Résultat ! Je suis le plus jeune neurochirurgien du pays ... Et j'ai une liste d'attente longue comme une traversée du désert sans eau ...

Mais maintenant Bella et les enfants sont entrés dans ma vie ... Je vais devoir revoir mes priorités , mon emploi du temps ...

Je vais faire comme papa faisait quand il opérait à plein temps : il n'a jamais sacrifié notre vie de famille . Il a su trouver un équilibre entre vie à l'hôpital et vie privée ... Il a été présent à chaque étape importante de nos vies ... A chaque récital de guitare de Jasper, de piano pour moi , de danse de Rosalie... Aux anniversaires , aux fêtes , aux kermesses de l'école , aux voyages organisés ... Maman et lui se sont débrouillés avec leurs emplois du temps pour que nous passions toujours avant leurs boulots respectifs ...

Je vais suivre leur exemple ...

Chéri ?

Oui mon amour ... , dis-je à cette douce voix en me sortant de mes pensées.

Jazz dit que nous devons y aller ... Tu as besoin de quelques minutes seul ?

Non mon coeur ... Je n'opère pas aujourd'hui . Je suis juste toléré dans le bloc ... Je vais te tenir la main ...

Tu vas rester près de moi ? , me demande Bella les larmes aux yeux.

Oui madame Cullen , je vais rester avec toi , tout près de toi ... et je vais te murmurer plein de belles choses ... Tellement que tu vas vouloir divorcer pour harcèlement sexuel dans un bloc opératoire !

Idiot ! , pouffe-t-elle . Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de te mettre le grappin dessus ! Tu vas pas t'en tirer si facilement ! Je vais t'avoir jusqu'à la moelle Cullen ! C'est toi qui va vouloir divorcer ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me garder consciente ?

À la base c'était pour ta tumeur du caveau ... Je voulais t'opérer en te parlant pour vérifier que nous ne touchions pas par mégarde autre chose que la tumeur ... Mais quand James m'a parlé de l'idée de son interne , j'ai pensé que les suites post op seraient moindres qu'avec une anesthésie générale ... Tu préfères être endormie ?

Non , je te fais confiance ... Si tu penses que c'est mieux pour moi , alors on va faire comme ça ..

Bella .. , commença Jasper. Je te promets que tu ne vas rien sentir ... Je ne vais pas t'imposer de souvenirs enfouis ... Je vais juste t'envoyer dans une sorte de monde parfait , celui que tu voudras , celui que tu te construiras ...

J'ai confiance en toi Jazz ...

Et ensuite si tu le permets , je m'occuperai d' Anthony ... Edward a eu une idée formidable concernant son défaut d'élocution...

Quelle idée ? , me dit-elle en dardant ses magnifiques prunelles chocolat sur moi , essayant de sonder mon âme.

Notre fils a développé une sorte de complexe d'infériorité vis à vis de sa soeur à cause de son défaut d'élocution ... Je suis presque certain que Jazz va débloquer la situation en une séance d'hypnose ... On fera ça à ton réveil ... On y assistera tous les deux ...

Non ! Faites-le maintenant ! Je ne veux pas que notre fils soit privé de cette chance si jamais mon opération venait à mal tourner ! , s'écrie-t-elle en empoignant ma tunique.

Ton opération va bien se passer ma puce ... On va tout enlever ... Et ensuite on va pouvoir vivre la vie que nous méritons , entourés de nos enfants et de notre famille ! , dis-je en me penchant vers elle.

Promets-moi Edward ! Promets que les enfants seront ta priorité ! , m'implore-t-elle la voix rauque.

Les enfants et toi êtes ma priorité ... Je suis certain que ma mère a déjà mis ses contacts en ordre de marche pour nous trouver une maison avec un grand jardin pas très loin de chez eux ... Alice a du prévoir tout un tas de virées shopping pour alimenter le dressing énorme qu'elle va demander à Esmée d'aménager pour nous tous ! Mon père doit déjà saliver en pensant aux barbecues que nous allons faire dans notre jardin , et ton frère et le mien doivent déjà se frotter les mains à l'idée de se rouler dans la pelouse devant le perron ... Et moi je vais ralentir mon rythme de travail pour pouvoir être à la maison le plus souvent possible , pour nos enfants , et pour toi ...On va s'en sortir mon amour ..., dis-je en posant mon front contre le sien ...

Bella ? On va commencer ! Il faut absolument que tu dises à Edward si tu sens une douleur quelconque , à n'importe quel endroit de ton corps..., lança Derek en se penchant vers ma femme.

Tu me donnes quoi en échange de ma coopération ? , demanda-t-elle sur un ton joueur, ton qui était démenti par l'angoisse que je voyais au fond de ses yeux.

Je m'arrangerai pour rendre ton mari libre comme l'air pendant un mois !

Wow ! , dis-je en souriant malgré mon masque. Tu vas prendre mes opérations pendant un mois ?

Faut pas rêver mon gars ! Je vais juste faire en sorte que ton planning soit plus cool ! , me répondit-il en rigolant. Pour le peu que je connais ta femme, je suis certain qu'elle peut me pourrir la vie encore plus que toi !

C'est une vraie plaie cette nana ! , cria Gregory par l'interphone de la bulle située au-dessus de nous.

La « bulle » était en fait une sorte d'observatoire en verre duquel les étudiants pouvaient assister aux interventions et converser avec les chirurgiens sur les procédures appliquées... Aujourd'hui, pour l'intervention que Bella va subir , la bulle est pleine : mon père, Mike, Laurent l'assistant de James Wilson, Gregory House, Meredith la femme de Derek, George, Izzie, Alex, Cristina, les trois internes de Greg, Foreman, et Cameron, la femme de Chase, qui accessoirement a été une des internes de Greg avant d'être titulaire aux urgences.

Bien ... , commença mon frère. Bella , je veux que tu fixes mes yeux et que tu inspires très profondément ...

Jazz , tu sais que je t'aime mais je préfère regarder les yeux de mon mari ... C'est fini nous deux ..., le contra Bella en souriant doucement.

Ed', ta femme va me rendre chèvre ! Fixe qui tu veux mais fixe quelque chose !, soupira mon frère , des rides au coin des yeux : il se foutait de moi le con !

Bella , tais-toi et fais ce que te demande Jasper ! Sinon je descends te faire ton anesthésie générale moi-même ! , ordonna mon père depuis la bulle.

Mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque l'ancêtre ! Va falloir se calmer papy ! , lui lança ma femme en se redressant sur ses coudes pour lui jeter un regard noir.

Hey ! On se calme là ! Ma puce ... Bella ... Regarde-moi ... , dis-je d'une voix douce en lui caressant la joue.

Je suis désolée Carlisle ... . Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte sur une dispute ..., dit Bella d'une petite voix, les larmes aux yeux.

On ne se quitte pas sale gosse ! Et tu as intérêt à écouter mon fils ! , la gronda mon père.

Lequel ? Super Sexy ou Top Model ?

Les deux ma poule ! Tu te tais, tu fais ce qu'ils te disent , l'opération se passe bien , et tu continues à nous les briser comme avant ! , répondit mon père à la limite du hurlement.

Bella n'a rien dit , se contentant de nous regarder tous un par un avant de se mettre à pouffer , aussitôt imitée par les personnes présentes dans le bloc opératoire et la bulle.

Je vais être privée de dessert au prochain repas de famille ! , dit-elle une fois son fou-rire terminé.

Je te donnerai la moitié du mien ! , dis-je en la rallongeant sur la table.

T'as pas intérêt fiston ! Sinon je vous raye de mon testament ! , rigola mon père.

Je répèterai tout à Esmée ! , conclut mon adorable épouse en fixant le visage de mon père qui se décomposait face à cette affirmation.

Carlisle est un brillant chirurgien, un directeur d'hôpital intègre, un professeur pédagogue et juste, un père aimant et présent , et un époux très amoureux et fidèle. Mais à la maison, c'est maman qui est aux commandes ... Et c'est d'elle dont nous avions le plus « peur » quand nous étions petits ... Quand Esmée se fâchait , ça ne sentait pas bon du tout !

Et Carlisle l'a appris à ses dépens un jour où , au lieu d'être à table avec nous , il est resté boire un verre avec des collègues chirurgiens , qui eux, étaient célibataires et sans enfants... C'était le jour anniversaire de leur rencontre ... Maman n'a pas explosé ... Elle s'est contentée d'ignorer mon père pendant deux longues semaines... Elle faisait comme s'il n'existait pas : elle ne lui parlait pas , ne lui mettait pas son couvert à table, et ne s'occupait plus de son linge. Elle avait même déménagé dans la chambre d'amis... Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! J'avais cinq ans ...

Depuis , Carlisle n'a jamais manqué un repas lorsqu'il n'était pas de garde, ou un anniversaire , ou une fête quelconque. Il a assisté à tous les spectacles de danse , aux auditions ou récitals de piano et guitare...

Bella ... Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à un endroit où tu aimerais aller , un endroit où tu te sens bien ? , demanda Jasper d'une voix douce.

Je me sens bien près d'Edward et de nos enfants , peu importe le lieu...

Ok ... Regarde les yeux d'Edward ... Et pense ...

Je n'ai pas continué à écouter mon frère ... Je connais sa méthode par coeur ... Je me suis concentré sur ma femme ...

Elle me regarde intensément ... Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'amour dans ses prunelles ...

Je n'entends pas les autres chirurgiens se parler ...

Je sens les doigts de Bella enlacer les miens , ses pouces caresser doucement ma paume gauche ou le dos de ma main droite...

Je vois sa poitrine se soulever ...

Et comme elle je me plonge dans nos souvenirs ...

_Flashback, été 2004..._

Je ne veux pas te quitter mon ange ! , dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

Pas plus que moi je ne le souhaite ... , me répond-elle sur le même ton. Mais tu dois reprendre tes études dans quinze jours ...

Je te téléphonerai tous les jours ! Et je vais t'écrire des tonnes de mails et ...

Calme-toi Belle Gueule ! Tu sais que je suis à toi ... , me dit-elle d'une voix douce des larmes plein les yeux.

Tu sais que je n'appartiens qu'à toi ... , ai-je dit avant qu'une larme traitresse ne trace sa route sur ma joue.

Ne fais pas ça ... Ne me laisse pas cette image de toi ... Je veux te voir sourire , pas pleurer à cause de moi ! , me supplie-t-elle.

Ok ... je t'aime ma puce ... , ai-je murmuré contre ses lèvres si tentantes.

Bien moins que moi je t'aime ! , me répond-elle avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

Je rejoins difficilement ma famille dans notre voiture. Et alors que nous nous éloignons , je repasse nos moments en boucle, et mes larmes coulent...

Nous échangeons des dizaines de sms pendant que je suis dans l'avion .

Je l'appelle dès que je pose ma valise dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas pensé au décalage horaire ! Je la réveille ... J'adore sa petite voix endormie. Elle s'est couchée tard : elle a du auditionner des artistes pour la saison prochaine ... Elle me dit qu'elle est très fatiguée ... Je vais la laisser se reposer ... Mon pauvre amour épuisé !

Elle vient de me dire qu'elle m'aime , qu'elle s'est débrouillée pour venir me rejoindre pour les vacances de Noël ... Et là je suis tout simplement abasourdi ! On avait évoqué les fêtes de fin d'année en se disant que ce serait sympa de pouvoir se voir. La conversation n'était pas allée plus loin car nous n'en étions qu'au tout début de notre relation ...

je ne veux pas la retenir plus longtemps ! Mais ma Bella me supplie de lui parler encore et encore ... Elle veut pouvoir s'endormir au son de ma voix... Je lui propose alors d'écouter sa playlist dans son IPhone : je lui ai enregistré une petite chose ...

Elle pousse un petit cri de plaisir en découvrant ce dont je parle ! Elle m'avait surpris au piano , jouant un air qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours.

Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime énormément ... Je ne peux que lui dire que moi aussi , plus que tout ...

Et tandis que je sens sa respiration se faire de plus en plus régulière , tandis que je devine qu'elle s'endort en écoutant ma composition , je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir vivre loin d'elle très longtemps... Elle m'a manqué dès que j'ai quitté ses bras .

En l'écoutant dormir , je prends une décision qui va changer ma vie ... C'est avec elle que je veux vivre , avec elle que je veux me marier, avec elle que je veux avoir des enfants, et toujours avec elle que je veux finir vieux et chenu entouré de nos enfants et petits-enfants.

Je me lève d'un bond et je plonge la main au fond du tiroir dans lequel je range mes partitions ... Je trouve ce que je cherche : le tissu est très doux sous mes doigts.

En ouvrant l'écrin , la bague de fiançailles de ma grand-mère paternelle semble briller encore plus que d'habitude. Elle est faite pour Bella ! Simple et élégante , comme la femme que j'aime... Raffinée et discrète , mais pourtant sublime , comme les courbes de son corps ...

Je m'allonge sur mon lit , l'écrin sur ma table de chevet . Je m'endors sans m'en apercevoir ...

Et lorsque maman vient me réveiller demain , elle comprend pourquoi la bague n'est plus dans le tiroir , pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais montrée à Tanya, pourquoi je veux l'offrir à Bella...

Bella ! Bella ! Putain de bordel de merde ! , cria Jasper , me tirant soudain de mes doux songes.

Je suis le regard anxieux de mon frère : il va du moniteur de contrôle au visage de Bella .

Et moi aussi je sens mes yeux s'ouvrir en très grand : le coeur de ma douce s'emballe, sa respiration est difficile , elle ancre son regard dans le mien et bouge ses lèvres pour me murmurer « Dis aux enfants que je les adore ... je t'aime Edw... »

Bella ! Ma puce parle-moi ! BELLA !

Elle fibrille ! On stoppe tout ! , crie Derek.

BELLA ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! NE NOUS FAIS PAS ÇA !

Edward on doit la choquer ! Lâche-la ! , me dit Derek en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je cautérise et j'ai fini ! , dit Wilson à toute vitesse.

Moi pareil ! , dirent en même temps Addison et Mark.

J'ai terminé ! , cria Chase en se reculant.

Edward ! Laisse-nous nous occuper de Bella ! , me demanda Jasper en essayant me dénouer mes doigts de ceux de ma femme. Aidez-moi !

J'ai été empoigné par mon frère, Mark et Chase et poussé loin de ma douce moitié.

Jessica a approché le défibrillateur , l'a mis en charge ... Derek a pris les pâles , Addison et les autres se sont reculés légèrement , tandis que mon infirmière de bloc , les larmes aux yeux a dit « charge à 200 » en me regardant.

Choc ! , a dit Derek d'une voix forte .

Le buste de Bella s'est soulevé sous l'impulsion électrique , mais le tracé est resté chaotique pour s 'aplatir complètement.

NOOOOOOOOON ! BELLAAAAAAA !

Faites-le sortir ! Je viens tout de suite !, dit mon père depuis la bulle.

Charge à 250 ! , ordonna Derek.

250..., confirma Jessica.

Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé ensuite ... Je sais juste que je viens de me réveiller dans les draps dans lesquels ma femme et moi avons passé notre nuit de noces ... Je suis encore en tenue de bloc ... Mon père est assis près de moi et me caresse les cheveux , comme quand j'étais môme et qu'un vilain cauchemar pourrissait ma nuit.

Et c'est en respirant l'odeur de Bella encore présente sur son oreiller que tout me revient en pleine face : le bloc , les opérations multiples, son coeur qui lâche, ses yeux qui me crient leur amour pour nos enfants et moi , ses derniers mots ...

Bella ... Bella ... Parle-moi ... Ne me laisse pas tout seul ...Ne me laisse pas ..., murmurai-je en enfonçant mon nez dans son oreiller pour respirer encore et encore son odeur.

Ça va aller fils ... On va tous se serrer les coudes ... ça va aller fils ... , me dit doucement mon père.

COMMENT ÇA ? COMMENT ÇA VA ALLER ? SON COEUR A LACHE ! TU ENTENDS PAPA ? SON COEUR A LACHE ! , ai-je crié en m'agrippant à la blouse de mon père.

Fils ... , soupira mon paternel. Tu t'es évanoui au second choc électrique... Derek a fait repartir son coeur avec une charge à 300 ... Elle est vivante Edward ... Bella ne t'a pas quitté !

Quoi ? , dis-je en sautant sur mes pieds et en manquant de renverser mon père.

Le coeur de Bella est reparti ... Elle est en soins intensifs...

je veux la voir !

Les horaires de visite sont ...

je m'en fous des horaires de visite ! Je suis son mari ! Je veux la voir ! , dis-je en m'élançant vers la porte.

Je t'accompagne ! Cuddy va avoir raison pour une fois ! On va abuser de nos prérogatives ! , me dit-il en serrant doucement mon épaule droite.

Nous sommes arrivés devant le service des soins intensifs en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour ouvrir un crâne et en ôter une tumeur ...

Bella , ma Bella est vivante ! Elle a survécu à cette intervention ! Les enfants ont encore leur maman, et moi j'ai toujours ma femme !

Hey Patron ! Edward ! , nous salua James Hunter , le chef de l'unité de soins intensifs.

James ! Où est ma femme ? , dis-je sur un ton pressé , très pressé.

T'inquiète ! Victoria est avec elle !

Victoria est la femme de James , enfin sa presque ex-femme ... Va savoir ce qu'elle lui a trouvé un jour ! Il est certes pas mal pour un mec : grand , blond cendré, des yeux bleus gris, un regard froid , des cheveux mi-longs attachés en catogan... Il fait un peu bad boy ... Mais il est imbu de lui-même, coureur de jupons , arrogant et lèche-bottes au possible... Je suis presque sûr que si Bella n'était pas admise sous mon nom, il ne serait pas là à faire le pied de grue devant son service pour avoir le privilège de me dire que c'est sa femme qui veille la mienne ! Enfoiré !

Victoria est une rousse aux magnifiques yeux verts clair, intelligente, douée, humble, très présente pour les patients et leurs familles ... Une adjointe aussi serviable et compétente que Mike l'est pour moi... Va falloir que je songe à la débaucher ...

Hey Vicky ! Regarde qui je nous ramène !

James ... Tu n'as pas besoin de parler aussi fort ! , le reprit Victoria. Salut Edward, Patron ...

Salut Vicky ... Comment va ma femme ?

Elle pète la forme ! , rigola James.

N'importe quoi ! , soupira Victoria. Va plutôt courir après les nouvelles infirmières au lieu de débiter tes âneries !

Victoria , dites-nous tout ... , demanda doucement mon père, tandis que James sortait en fulminant.

Ok ... Quand Derek nous a monté ta femme , elle était relativement stable ... J'ai donc décidé de la placer en coma artificiel pour l'aider à récupérer du mieux possible ...

Bella est dans le coma ? , dis-je en déglutissant difficilement .

Artificiel le coma Edward ... et léger ! Je suis certaine qu'elle nous entend parler ... Mamour m'a fait un topo de la situation ... Écoute , tu sais que je ne peux rien affirmer, mais je m'occupe personnellement de son cas , je gère Edward ...

Oui mais ...

Elle ne souffre pas ... Le coma va permettre à son corps de récupérer de l'intervention qui a été éprouvante. Je te promets Edward que je suis son cas moi-même !

Je ne remets pas tes compétences en doute Vicky ! C'est toi qui devrait diriger ce service ! Pas l'autre baltringue ! Mais c'est ma femme !, dis-je en détaillant le visage de ma douce : elle semble si paisible ...

ce n'est pas du tout le moment de parler de ça , mais j'aimerai que vous veniez dans mon bureau Victoria ..., proposa mon père. Edward ? Tu restes avec ta femme ?

Tu as d'autres questions débiles ? , demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit, à côté de ma Bella endormie.

Je savais que mon père voulait proposer un poste plus intéressant à Victoria ...

J'espère seulement qu'il va virer l'autre bouffon ...

Vicky est un médecin brillant, c'est aussi un chirurgien qui aurait pu être génialissime si elle ne s'était pas mariée à Hunter ... Elle a stoppé ses gardes en chirurgie pour se concentrer sur les soins intensifs , à la demande de son mari , afin de rester près de lui car il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle ... Tu parles ! Pendant qu'elle se tuait à la tâche en prenant la responsabilité de dizaines de cas , lui en profitait pour aller faire passer des « auditions » aux infirmières stagiaires des autres services ...! J'ai jamais pu le blairer !

Je ne suis pas un ange , loin de là ! J'ai même eu ma période « beau salaud » . Mais jamais je n'ai fait souffrir quelqu'un intentionnellement !

Elles savaient toutes à quoi s'en tenir : un coup ou deux , et rien de plus . Pas de baisers sur la bouche . Pas de mots doux . Pas de promesses . Pas de projets d'avenir . Pas de faux semblants .

Mes baisers étaient pour Bella . Mes mots doux aussi . Mes promesses étaient restées à Perpignan auprès d'elle. Mes projets d'avenir s'étaient éteints avec elle . Je ne voulais passer ma vie qu'avec elle. Les autres n'étaient rien . Elle était mon TOUT . Elle était ma moitié , mon âme soeur.

Bella , ma chérie ... Je sais que tu m'entends ... Bats-toi ... Pour nos enfants , pour moi , pour nous ...Je t'aime ma puce ... Si tu savais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi ... Si tu savais à quel point je suis fier de toi ! Tu as élevé nos enfants formidablement bien ! Ils sont magnifiques , intelligents, brillants ! Et je n'étais pas là pour t'épauler ! Je m'en veux Bella ! Quand mes parents sont revenus, j'ai vu l'air dévasté de ma mère , et j'ai su que je t'avais perdue , définitivement. Je n'ai pas laissé mon père s'expliquer. J'ai fui dans ma chambre, et j'ai demandé à tout le monde de ne plus prononcer ton prénom, ni de mentionner nos vacances en France. Je me suis enfermé dans ma douleur ... Mais maintenant tu es là ... Et moi je suis là pour toi ... On va s'en sortir ma douce ... Tu m'entends Bella ? On va s'en sortir encore plus forts qu'avant ! , ai-je murmuré tout près de son oreille gauche , alors que je m'étais allongé tout contre elle.

Encore un privilège dû à notre nom ! La belle-fille du Patron avait le droit d'avoir un lit digne de ce nom ... Pas un de ces stupides lits sur roulettes ! Je pouvais donc m'allonger sans aucun problème à côté d'elle, en veillant à n'écraser ou arracher aucun des fils qui la reliaient aux quatre moniteurs présents dans cette chambre .

Je suis vanné ... J'ai envie de voir mes enfants ... Mais je ne veux pas laisser ma femme ... Elle a besoin de moi ... J'ai besoin d'elle ... J'ai besoin de sentir son odeur ... J'ai un besoin vital de la sentir contre moi ... Je vais juste fermer les yeux quelques minutes , juste le temps de me dire que cette journée est enfin finie , que tout va bien, que la mère de mes enfants a survécu, que la femme que j'aime est encore en vie ... Que je suis enfin heureux ...

Edward ? Edward ? Maggie doit lui faire sa toilette ... Edward ? Faut te réveiller Super Sexy docteur !

Hein ? Quoi ? , dis-je en ouvrant les yeux sur Victoria qui était penchée sur Bella , vérifiant ses perfusions.

Edward, il est sept heures ... Ton bipper a sonné trois fois. C'est le numéro de tes parents qui s'est affiché. Va te rafraichir un peu... Je reste avec ta femme ... , me dit Victoria en me tirant légèrement le bras pour que je me lève.

Tu restes avec elle jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? , dis-je la voix encore ensommeillée.

J'ai vu avec ton père et Jazz . On va tous se relayer au chevet de Bella ... Va voir tes enfants ... Allez file !

Ok ... Je suis tombé comme une masse hier soir ... Je vais aller me doucher et embrasser nos enfants ... Je t'aime Bella ... , lui ai-je murmuré à l'oreille avant de poser mes lèvres sur son front. A tout de suite Vicky !

Prends ton temps ! On va papoter entre filles ! , me lança-t-elle en souriant.

Papa ! Comment va maman ? Elle est réveillée ? , cria Anthony en se jetant sur moi , dès que j'ai ouvert la porte de la villa de mes parents.

Bonjour mon fils ! , dis-je en le serrant contre moi , câlin auquel se joignit ma fille qui sortait de la cuisine, ma mère sur ses talons.

Bonjour papa ..., me dit Valentine d'une petite voix.

Parle-moi Valentine ... , dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes grandes mains.

Je me fais du souci pour maman ...J'ai entendu papou et manou parler au téléphone. Est-ce que son coeur s'est vraiment arrêté pendant l'intervention ?, me dit-elle les yeux embués.

Et si vous laissiez votre père entrer et se poser sur le canapé ? Tu as l'air épuisé mon fils ... , me dit ma mère en m'embrassant.

Je le suis maman ... Je me suis endormi quelques heures près de Bella , et j'ai fait des cauchemars... Mais je te jure que je prends de longues vacances dès que ma femme sort de l'hôpital !

Oh ! Mon fils pense à prendre des vacances ? Je croyais que tu avais banni ce mot de ton vocabulaire ! , ironisa ma mère en m'apportant une grande tasse de café brûlant.

Merci maman ...

Bon alors papa ! Donne-nous des nouvelles de maman ! , me supplia Valentine.

Ok ... Maman a été opérée et on lui a enlevé toutes ses tumeurs sauf elle du caveau. On la traitera sans chirurgie ... Et le Docteur House se chargera de sa leucémie... Le coeur de maman a fibrillé pendant l'intervention . Heureusement , le docteur Shepperd a pu le faire repartir ! Maman se repose en soins intensifs ... J'ai passé un peu de temps avec elle .. Elle dort ... Elle n'a pas mal ... On ira la voir dès que papou nous en donnera l'autorisation ... D'accord ?

Est-ce qu'elle gardera des séquelles ? , continua ma fille les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne pense pas ... Mais pour l'instant, ce qui est important c'est que les interventions se sont bien passées et qu'elle doit récupérer ...

Et comment tu vas toi ? , demanda Anthony.

Je suis un peu fatigué mon bonhomme, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour votre maman ...

Si ze te fais un câlin, tu iras un peu mieux ?

Si tu me fais un énorme câlin, alors oui j'irai mieux. Et ensuite je ferai un tour par la salle de bain. J'ai besoin de prendre une douche ...

va prendre ta douche Edward ... Les enfants et moi allons te préparer un petit quelque chose à grignoter ...

j'en ai pas pour longtemps ...

ne t'en fais pas ... Je vais appeler Carlisle pour avoir des nouvelles de Bella ...

J'ai apprécié le fait de pouvoir rester sous le jet d'eau chaude pendant de très longues minutes ... Je suis sorti de la salle de bains pour être attiré vers la cuisine par la bonne odeur des muffins sortant du four...

Manou t'a fait des muffins au zocolat et moi des crêpes ! On peut en garder pour maman ?

Maman ne peut pas manger bonhomme ... Le médecin qui s'occupe d'elle l'a placée dans un coma léger pour l'aider à aller mieux.

On lui fera plein de bonnes zoses à manger quand elle sortira de l'hôpital !

Au fait ! On habitera où quand maman ira mieux ? , me demanda ma fille.

Ça c'est la question à un million de dollars ... Où va-t-on habiter ? Chez Bella, dans son hôtel particulier ? Dans mon loft ? Ou alors on fait table rase du passé et on se cherche une maison pour nous quatre ?

je ne sais pas encore où nous allons vivre ... Maman et moi n'avons pas encore abordé ce sujet ... Pour parler d'autre chose , comment faites-vous pour votre scolarité ?

Nos avons deux professeurs particuliers qui se relaient... Ils nous aident pour les cours que nous recevons chaque semaine par correspondance , me répondit Valentine.

Papa , tu devrais aller te couzer... T'as une sale tête !

Merci mon fils ! Et vous ? Vous avez pu dormir un peu ?

Ils ont sommeillé quelques heures sur le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre, contra ma mère.

D'accord ... Alors on fait un marché : je vais m'allonger pour être en forme cet après-midi avant d'aller retrouver maman , mais vous venez avec moi ... On va se faire un super dodo tous les trois !

On met nos pyzamas et on file dans ton lit ! , approuva Anthony.

Bien ! Je finis de manger mon muffin et j'arrive !

Les enfants ont monté les marches deux à deux vers les chambres , pendant que ma mère venait s'asseoir en face de moi ...

dis-moi ce qui s'est passé pendant l'intervention Edward ... Carlisle est resté très vague ... Il a juste dit que le coeur de Bella avait flanché, puis était reparti et que tu t'étais évanoui après le premier choc .

L'assistant de Wilson a eu une super idée : il a modélisé le crâne de Bella pour réaliser une sorte de casque permettant les rayons sur la tumeur du caveau sans toucher les tissus autour. On a donc décidé de ne pas anesthésier Bella . Jazz l'a hypnotisée ... Ça a bien fonctionné ... J'étais tout près d'elle et je suis presque certain que nous pensions aux mêmes choses au même moment... Bref ! Je ne faisais pas attention aux constantes ... Puis j'ai entendu Jasper crier . Le coeur de Bella s'est mis en fibrillation ventriculaire ... Derek a demandé à tout le monde d'arrêter ... Heureusement, ils avaient tous terminé de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire sur les tumeurs qui leur avaient été assignées ! Il l'a choquée à 200 sans résultat ... Jessica a annoncé choc à 250 , et là je me suis senti partir ... Je me suis réveillé dans le lit que Bella avions partagé la nuit dernière . Papa était assis à côté de moi ... Je pensais encore une fois que Bella m'avait quitté quand papa a dit qu'elle était en soins intensifs ... Le choc à 300 avait été concluant , et le coeur était reparti ... C'est Victoria Hunter qui veille sur ma femme . Tu sais la grande rousse aux yeux verts ?

Celle qui est mariée avec le grand blond coureur de jupons ?

Elle a engagé une procédure de divorce ... Mais oui c'est elle. Il ne la mérite pas ! Elle est tout ce qu'il aurait voulu être ! Elle est compétente, douce et très brillante ! Je te jure que si je m'écoutais , je lui proposerais un poste d'assistante dans mon service !

Je lui ai proposé le poste de son ex-mari ! , nous interrompit mon père.

Papa ! Comment va Bella ?

Elle est stable. Victoria reste avec elle , Jasper prendra le relais d'ici une heure, à la fin de sa garde. Et toi comment ça va mon fils ?

Ça ira mieux après une mini sieste avec les enfants ! Qu'a répondu Vicky ?

Elle ne veut pas créer plus de tensions avec James ... Mais j'avais un plan b ! et même c ! Je lui ai donné le choix entre être ton assistante puisque tu as émis le souhait d'être le plus possible auprès de ta famille, et le service des urgences .

Et ?

Elle hésite encore ... Elle n'a plus fait de chirurgie depuis trois ans ... Elle a peur d'avoir tout oublié ! Et la neurochir n'était pas sa spécialité ...

Foutaise ! C'est comme le vélo ! Elle assiste à deux interventions et elle pourra opérer aussi bien que nous ! J'irai la voir tout à l'heure ! Bon , je vais me reposer un peu sinon je vais m'écrouler ! A plus les amoureux !

Dors bien fils !

Repose-toi Edward...et oblige les enfants à dormir aussi . Ils ont fait des cauchemars cette nuit.

On va tous dormir maman... Merci de t'occuper d'eux .

C'est normal ...

Papa , tu veux te mettre entre nous comme maman quand on fait des cauzemars ?

On va faire ça ... mais je veux qu'on dorme tous ... pas question de faire autre chose qu'un gros dodo ...!

on est aussi fatigués que toi papa ... on voulait juste attendre quelqu'un qui pouvait nous donner des nouvelles de maman... Manou ne savait pas grand chose, papou ne voulait pas nous prendre au téléphone, et tonton Jazz nous a juste dit que tout était sous contrôle ..., me dit Valentine d'une voix lasse .

Je ne suis pas le médecin de maman ... Je n'ai pas le droit . Papou et tonton Jazz non plus ... Mais Victoria Hunter va bien s'occuper d'elle ... On lui demandera si on peut aller la voir tous les trois à notre réveil . Ok ?

Ok ! , me dirent les enfants en baillant.

Bonne nuit mes amours ...

bonne nuit papa . On t'aime ! On t'aime aussi maman !

Entendre mes enfants parler à leur mère m'a serré le coeur ... Mais c'est avec leurs petits corps tout chauds pelotonnés contre mon torse que je me suis endormi

, bien après eux . J'ai longuement caressé leurs petites têtes . Anthony avait mes cheveux , tant par la couleur que par la texture . Valentine tient de Bella son abondante chevelure brune et ses boucles soyeuses.

Ils ont aussi hérité sa façon de dormir avec le poing contre la bouche et le drap remonté jusqu'au menton. Il ne fait pas pourtant froid , mais Bella faisait de même à Perpignan . En plein été , alors que le thermomètre frôlait les quarante degrés , elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans un drap sur elle ... Je n'ai jamais autant transpiré la nuit qu'avec elle : son corps contre le mien , un drap sur nous...

_Flashback._

Bella ! Je vais mourir de chaud !

Tu préfères aller dormir sur la descente de lit ? , me dit-elle sérieusement.

Euh ... non . Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à garder un drap sur toi avec la chaleur extérieure !

Je dors comme ça et c'est tout ! Si ça ne te va pas , tu connais le chemin de ton bungalow !

Wow ! Wow ! On va se calmer là ! Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi pour une histoire de drap ma puce ! , dis-je doucement.

Excuse-moi ... j'ai eu une journée plutôt difficile ... Simon et Mélanie sont malades .. Mon équipe d'animation est un peu bancale et j'ai du courir un peu partout pour les remplacer au pied levé ...

ok ... va te changer , prends une bonne douche, et je te propose un massage avant de nous coucher ... ça te va ? , dis-je en me collant à elle, son dos contre mon torse, mes mains sur sa taille fine.

Un massage ... ça me va belle gueule ! L'option « tu me frottes le dos » est incluse dans la prestation ou pas ? , me demanda-t-elle taquine.

L'option « tu peux tout me demander » est incluse dans la prestation... , lui ai-je chuchoté , avant de l'embrasser au creux du cou , juste derrière son oreille droite.

Nous avons fait couler un bain chaud, dans lequel nous nous sommes prélassés longtemps . Bella s'était même endormie dans mes bras . Je l'ai portée au lit , séchée et embrassée sans qu'elle ne se réveille.

Je l'ai massée le lendemain matin , après lui avoir fait quitter les bras de Morphée de la plus merveilleuse des façons .

Mhhhm ... je divorce si tu arrêtes !

Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter ! , dis-je alors que je léchais ses lèvres intimes .

Comment fais-tu pour être aussi doué ? Tes doigts, ta langue ... Oh bordel !

Ne jures pas Bella ... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu es sexy quand tu jures !, ai-je murmuré en remontant vers sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration .

Et toi tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fait !, me répond-elle en s'emparant de mes lèvres pour un baiser plus que passionné.

Nos nuits sont soit pleines de fougue soit de tendresse. Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire l'amour tous les jours. M'endormir et me réveiller dans les bras de celle que j'aime est suffisant pour moi ...

Mmmm... j'adore me réveiller auprès de ma petite femme ... , dis-je d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil alors que Bella dépose une myriade de baisers sur mon torse.

Je suis ta petite femme ? , me demande-t-elle amusée .

Tu es ma petite femme , la femme de ma vie , celle avec laquelle je veux me réveiller tous les matins. Je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras toutes les nuits , te faire l'amour dès que nous en aurons l'envie ..., lui dis-je très sérieusement en la fixant.

J'aime bien cette idée ! , me répond-elle dans un sourire.

Moi aussi j'aime bien ! , lui dis-je juste avant de l'embrasser .

T'es mon ... homme à moi ? , me demande-t-elle en s'approchant de ma virilité bien réveillée elle aussi.

Je suis tout ce que tu veux que je sois ma puce... oh putain !... Bella ! C'est pas humain ce que tu me fais !...

tu préfères que j'arrête chéri ? , questionne-t-elle taquine.

Surtout pas ! ... Fais ce que tu veux ma petite femme ! ...Je suis tout à toi !... Oh bordel ! ... Bella , je vais ... Ne me mords pas !... Bellaaaaa !

Et si tu arrêtais de parler ? , conclut-elle en me donnant un dernier coup de langue.

Je t'aime ma puce ..., dis-je en la faisant basculer sous moi.

Je t'aime aussi belle gueule ... Edwaaaaard ! ,crie-t-elle alors que je la pénètre d'un puissant coup de rein .

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, mes enfants pelotonnés contre moi. Anthony est agrippé à mon tee-shirt comme un naufragé à sa bouée , et Valentine a placé sa main droite sur mon torse, près de mon coeur . Sa mère fait de même.

Mon réveil m'indique que j'ai pu dormir trois heures ... C'est toujours mieux que rien !

Comment sortir de mon lit sans perturber le sommeil de mes enfants ?

Étape un , déplacer la main de ma princesse ... Facile !

Étape deux : décrisper les doigts de mon bonhomme... Moins cool ! Ça y est ! C'est qu'il serre fort le loustic !

Edward ! Tu as pu dormir ? , me demande ma mère en levant la tête de ses plans .

J'ai dormi trois heures sans faire de cauchemars, donc oui on peut dire que j'ai dormi, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la machine à café.

Tu es un véritable caféinomane ! , ironisa mon père en sortant trois tasses.

Et je tiens ça de qui d'après toi ? , dis-je en prenant les sucres et les petites cuillères.

Moi je suis accro à la cuisine de ta mère !

Et aux bonbons à la réglisse ! , ajouta ma mère en riant.

Exact ! , approuva mon père en riant.

Papa , tu penses que les enfants pourraient m'accompagner tout à l'heure pour voir Bella ? , ai-je demandé soudain tendu.

Si Bella avait été une accidentée de la route je t'aurais répondu par la négative. Mais comme rien ne se voit sauf si on sait où chercher , je pense que ça rassurerait les petits ... Tu les laisses juste quelques minutes ...

J'avais dans l'idée qu'ils pourraient parler un peu à leur mère ... Si le coma de Bella est aussi léger que Victoria le dit , ça ne pourra que lui faire du bien de les entendre , non ?

Exact ! Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien ! Victoria m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé que ta femme avait meilleure mine ce matin ...

Ah bon ? J'avoue que je lui ai parlé longtemps . Je me suis calé tout contre elle , et j'ai profité de son odeur pour m'endormir quelques heures . Je n'ai même pas entendu mon bipper sonner !

Edward , je voudrais avoir ton opinion de médecin ... Si tu étais à ma place , garderais-tu James Hunter à la tête du service des soins intensifs ?

Honnêtement , en mettant de côté mon animosité pour lui , je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose que ce service lui soit confié ...

Pourquoi ? , me demanda mon père intéressé par mon argumentation contre Hunter.

Disons que j'entends les infirmières parler ... J'ai déjà du convaincre celles de néo-nat de ne pas se mettre en grève à cause de ses séances de chasse dans leur service ...

Son hématome à la joue il y a trois mois, c'était toi ?

Je plaide coupable ton honneur ! Victoria se tape tout le boulot, elle le couvre aussi bien pour les patients que pour les tâches administratives ! Elle reste super tard pour tout boucler pendant que lui ... Bref ! Il n'apporte rien de bon à l'hôpital ... Si j'étais toi , je le virerai ...

tu y vas fort ! Il n'est pas si incompétent que ça !

Cite-moi un seul cas pour lequel Vicky n'était pas derrière lui pour rattraper le coup ? Regarde les suites post-op depuis qu'il est là ! Si tu trouves quelque part sa signature ou son écriture, je veux bien lui présenter des excuses publiques ! Il prend l'hôpital pour un énorme terrain de chasse ... Être au service des patients , il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire !

Donc tu penses qu'il vaudrait mieux que je le remplace ?

Vicky est plus apte que lui pour assumer ce poste ! Faut dire que c'est ce qu'elle fait déjà ! Sauf qu'elle n'a ni le titre ni la paye !

Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir à propos de Victoria et toi ? , me demanda mon père en haussant un sourcil.

Hormis que je pense que c'est un super toubib ? Il ne s'est rien passé avec elle papa ! Ni avant , ni après nos vacances en France ! Victoria n'a pas fait partie de mes débordements ... Aucun personnel de l'hôpital n'en a fait partie ... J'ai essayé d'oublier Bella dans les bras d'inconnues rencontrées à la fac . J'ai eu la nausée à chaque fois que j'ai trompé Bella ... Je me suis vite arrêté quand j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas occulter la place qu'elle tenait dans ma vie ! Quitte à finir célibataire, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais toucher une autre peau que celle de Bella ...

je savais que tu n'allais pas bien , mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point ! J'aurais dû le voir ! J'aurais dû être là pour toi !, murmura ma mère en laissant échapper des larmes de remords.

Je ne t'aurais pas laissé m'approcher maman ... Tu sais comment j'étais à l'époque ... Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir ! , dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour la réconforter un peu.

Le principal est que Bella et toi êtes réunis maintenant ! , conclut mon père.

Au fait ! Maintenant que j'y pense ! Maman, il faut absolument que tu me trouves une maison avec au moins quatre chambres , deux bureaux et du terrain autour pour que les enfants puissent jouer dehors !

Qui te dit que je ne suis pas déjà dessus ? , me lança ma mère en refermant son agenda pour ne pas que je vois ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Raconte-moi petite cachottière ... , dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

J'ai demandé à mes contacts au sein de diverses agences immobilières de me dégotter cette merveille... Mais pourquoi quatre chambres au minimum ?

Une pour Anthony, une autre pour Valentine, une pour Bella et moi , un bureau pour Bella , un autre pour moi ...

Tu éludes Edward ! , me coupa ma merveilleuse maman.

L'idée d'avoir d'autres enfants avec Bella me plaît bien ... , dis-je doucement. Si les tumeurs n'ont pas endommagé de manière irréversible ses ovaires et son utérus , j'aimerais bien pouvoir profiter de ma femme enceinte ... Je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir suivre la grossesse des jumeaux... Je voudrais être présent si la vie nous fait ce cadeau !

Et bien ! Ça en fait de bonnes nouvelles en pas longtemps ! , s'exclama ma mère estomaquée. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais d'autres enfants ...

J'ai été plus que très surpris quand j'ai appris pour Valentine et Anthony ... Mais d'un autre côté , je me dis que Bella est tout simplement celle dont je rêvais ! C'est la femme que j'aime , mon âme soeur, mon épouse, ma complice, mon amante, mon tout ! Si elle veut d'autres enfants, je ne lui enlèverai pas ce plaisir ... Si elle n'en veut plus ou ne peut plus m'en donner , alors je ferai tout pour que nous soyons heureux tous les quatre ! Je n'envisage pas ma vie sans elle , sans les enfants , sans une famille unie ...

Esmée chérie , il va falloir que tu songes à la possibilité d'agrandir la villa alors !, lança mon père en souriant.

Saurais-tu quelque chose que nous ignorons Professeur Cullen ? , lui demanda ma mère en plissant les yeux.

Disons qu'en tant que membre de la famille, je n'ai pas le droit de m'occuper de Bella . Mais en tant que directeur de l'hôpital dans lequel elle a été opérée et suivie , je peux consulter son dossier ... Je m'assure des pratiques des médecins dont j'ai la responsabilité ! Et donc , j'ai discuté avec le staff pour savoir si les tumeurs de Bella ont pu être enlevées avant son arrêt ...

Et ? , le coupai-je impatient.

Et Chase m'a assuré que l'utérus est sain . Il a toutefois émis un doute sur un ovaire qui a peut être souffert lors de l'ablation des tissus atteints...

Carlisle arrête de faire ton médecin et dis-nous clairement ce que cela signifie ! , tempêta ma mère qui n'en pouvait plus.

Je pense que Bella pourra avoir d'autres enfants. Addison est du même avis que moi... Si un seul de ses ovaires fonctionne , alors les chances de concevoir seront un peu réduites , mais elles existeront tout de même ... Techniquement parlant , vous pourrez avoir d'autres enfants ... Le reste vous appartient ...

Merci Papa ... , dis-je ému aux larmes par l'inquiétude de mon père et le dévouement de ma mère.

Tu crois que maman nous entend ? , chuchote la petite voix de Valentine.

Je pense qu'elle arriverait à nous entendre même avec les oreilles bouchées par toute une boite de coton ! , dis-je en caressant les cheveux de ma fille.

Maman , on t'aime très fort tu sais ... Papou nous a dit que tu étais très fatiguée... Alors on va te laisser te reposer ... Mais il faut que tu te battes pour nous trois maman , pour Anthony, papa et moi... D'accord ?

Et puis, moi ze veux aller habiter avec vous dans notre nouvelle maison ! Alors il faut que tu te réveilles très vite ! Sinon ze te fais plein de zatouilles ! Ze t'aime ma maman d'amour ! , murmure notre fils en embrassant sa mère.

Moi aussi, je t'aime Bella, plus que tout ... Plus que ma vie ... Reviens-nous très vite mon amour... , ai-je conclu en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres si tentantes.

Ah ! Edward ! Justement je voulais te voir pour qu'on discute un peu du protocole que je veux appliquer à ta femme ... Mais avant je voulais te remercier...

Me remercier de quoi Vicky ? , dis-je à la superbe rousse qui s'occupe de ma femme.

De ce que tu as pu dire à ton père pour qu'il me propose une promotion... , me répond-elle gênée.

Tu sais , je n'ai ...

Ah voilà mes deux petits-enfants préférés !

Tonton Zazz et tata Lily ont fait des cozonneries et on sait pas tout ? , demande Anthony en riant avec mon père qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre de Bella.

Nan ! C'est tonton

80


End file.
